Anak SM Tinggal Satu Dorm!
by LovelyMinmin
Summary: "Kita liburan aja nyok, ijin ama babeh Sooman..."/"Gimana kalo kita ke Indo aja?"/"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHH! OH SEHUN NGADIONOOOOOOOOO!"/"Sabar yang, ntar ayang marahin semuanya."/"ANJIR BANG LU MODUS!"/"HEH! LU SENGGOL GUWE BACOK LU!"/"BANG LUHAAAAN JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKUUUUUUUUU!"/"YEY! KITA BERDUA PESEEEKKK :D"/"Foto paspor guwe unyu kan?"/Chapter 8 updated!/
1. Chapter 1 - Somplak Ria

Title: Anak SM Tinggal Satu Dorm!

Author: Lovelyminmin

Genre: Comedy, Friendship

Lenght: Chaptered

Casts: EXO-K, EXO-M, SNSD, F(X), DBSK, SHINee, Super Junior, Yoon Sohee, BoA, Kangta, Shinhwa gadok-gadok lah!

* * *

**Haaaaiii~ Ini epep kedua yang guwe bikin, hasil request dari seorang commenter di FF sebelumnya, tau lah judulnya apa XD Guwe terharu banget pas menyadari FF itu udh selesai, karena bikinnya itu berjibaku banget :'D Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari cekidooottt~**

* * *

"Tumbenan banget lo bikin Fanfic?".

"EH SIALAN LU! PERGI GAK?!".

"WEEEEEEHHH! SI JESSICA BIKIN FANFIC! WUAKAKAKKAKAKAKAKKAKA!", Yuri ngejerit-jerit heboh sambil ngiterin dorm, ngelambai-lambai gajelas. "Wakakakaka! Palingan isinya ga jauh-jauh ama dia dan Daniel Henney! Wuakakakka!", Sooyoung ngakak sambil ngunyah cilok, habis itu keselek -_-

'Mampus lu', batin Jessica sambil meluk laptop dia. Tadi laptopnya dia tutup sampe kenceng banget, masih syukur layarnya kagak pecah. "Emang lu bikin apaan, teh? Liat dong", Seohyun ngebujuk, "Kata teh Yuri juga isinya ga jauh-jauh dari Daniel Henney kan?".

"Eitsss thedhaaaakk! No sentuh-sentuh laptop guwe!", Jessica pake aksen batak(?).

"Iiiihh, teteh peliiit :(".

"AYO, SEO! AMBIL LAPTOPNYA HABIS ITU KITA PRETELIN HASIL KARYA DIA SATU-SATU! MUAAHAAHAHAHAH!", Tiffany yang paling semangat, dia aja ampe nyolong terompet yang biasa dipake ama suporter bola, ditiup-tiup ampe ngos-ngosan geje. "SIALAN LO PADE! AMPE GUWE PASSWORD INI LAPTOP MAMPUS LOE PADA! MPOOOOSSSSS!", Jessica ngejerit.

"AAAAAA! PAKDEEEE!", Seohyun masih aja narik laptop Jessica.

"TSEHHH! DIEM SEMUAAAA!".

Laptop Jessica sobek jadi dua.

Eh, kok sobek?

Nggak atuh. Masih mulus aja kok tu laptop.

"Udah cuma gegara FF aja pada ribut semua! Lu pade juga tau kalo si Jessica udah tergila-gila ama yang namanya... Siapa?", Hyoyeon yang tadi ngejerit nanya ke Sunny. "Daniel Henney, atuh", Sunny tepok jidat.

"Udah bomat. LAGIAN NIH YA, JESS! EMANG ADA YA TOKOH YANG NAMANYA SOIMAH SITI NURHAYATI?! JELEK BANGET, TAUUUU!", Hyoyeon nunjuk-nunjuk layar laptop Jessica yang udah sejak kapan dia buka. Sunny ampe buka payung buat ngadepin hujan lokal, asli made by Kim Hyoyeon, "Ga usah hujan lokal napa, nyet?".

"Eh, hujan lokal guwe at least wangi, ya. Gak kayak si Sooyoung, bau jengkol!".

"Yeee, lu kalo ga pake Listerine juga bakal bau terasi! Plus bau pete pula! Ngejek aja loe!", Sooyoung ngunyah citos.

"Teteh Taeyeon kemana?", Yoona nanya, habis keluar dari toilet, baru mandi sih.

"Tauk! Masih molor kali!", Yuri ngangkat bahu, "Kemaren dia maen tamagochi, bilangnya mau tamatin jadi dia begadang deh.

"Aelah! Tamagochi!", Sunny nepok jidat.

"Kuping guwe gatel sialan! Lu pada ngomongin guwe!", Taeng ternyata maen nongol aja, Sooyoung ampe keselek bumbu jagung bakarnya citos, "Ohok ohok!".

"Woles, Young", Taeng nepok paha mulusnya Sooyoung. "Tamagochi lu udah tamat, teh?", Seohyun nanya. "GAK JADI GUWE TAMATIN! GUWE MAENNYA AJA GAK NGERTI! ASDFHJKL!", Taeyeon banting tamagochi. Eh, jangan dibanting, Taeng. Gitu-gitu hadiah dari fans loh!

Hadiah apaan ngasihnya tamagochi jadul? -_-a

Bayangin tiap kali fansign, pulang-pulang satu van dijamin penuh hadiah. Pusing lah, mau ditaro dimenong lagi, kalo dibuang malah sakit hati fans-nya kan susah jadinya #tsaah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"MAKKK JAAAAAAANNN! OJONG BIN SETIABUDIIEEEEEHHH! LU NGILER AMPE KENA BANTAL GUWEEEE SYIIIITTT!", Key si emaknya SHINee ngomel-ngomel lebay, si Ojong bin Setiabudi alias Jonghyun sampe dia bejek-bejek punggungnya.

"Enak weh dipijitin, lagi dong!", Jonghyun malah keenakan punggungnya diinjek Key.

"MIMPI, HIH!", akhirnya Jonghyun dilemparin kuali, lengkap satu set dengan panci teflon.

Si Jonghyun lagi asik tidur. Namanya orang tidur kan bawaannya suka mangap dan ngorok gitu yah, iler kan 24 jam non stop keluar tuh, jadinya ya iler itu langsung membentuk sungai kecil di mulut Jonghyun. Berhubung produksi iler Jonghyun lagi banyak-banyaknya, jadinya malah kebanjiran sampe kena bantalnya Key.

Key yang berjiwa emak-emak itu kan suka kebersihan kerapihan ketentraman(padahal sendirinya bikin ga tentram), langsung emosi lah.

"Udahlah, bang. Tinggal cuci ini susah amat sih, apa gunanya punya mesin cuci kalok gitu?", Taemin narik-narik Key. Minho jadi inget masa-masanya mereka baru pindah kesini, masih pake papan gilesan buat nyuci, udah gitu mereka sibuk, cucian numpuk, sekalinya nyuci, 3 orang yang disuruh ama Key. 1 lagi kemana? Nyantai -_- Ditentuinnya gam suit seh...

"Eh diem luh! Lu udah nikah ama Naeun mestinya belajar dari guweh! Kalo anak lo dua ngiler ampe kenak bantal loe, loe mau gimana hahh?!", Key malah ceramah.

"Istigfar, bang! Itu kan reality show doang!", Taemin mangap-mangap ngejelasin, "Tetem ama Naeun walopun udah ampe foto pernikahan ga mungkin ngelakuin gitu-gituaaaaan! INGET INIH TU REALITI SYOWWWWW!", aksen batak Taemin pun keluar. Taemin kan ngeles bahasa indonesia dan aksen batak(?).

"Woles, taem!", Minho nepok-nepok Taemin yang udah ngos-ngosan ngejelasinnya. Soalnya walopun disini ada tanda baca, Taemin ngomongnya ga pake tanda baca, kayak ngerap namun ga ada nadanya.

Key mijet kepala pake minyak GPU.

"Bang Onew mana?", Jonghyun nanya habis ngelap iler pake bantal Key.

"Plis ya, Jong, guwe pretelin juga lu", Key emosi, "Tauk! Bikin ayam bakar! Hihid tukang sate aja dia colong!".

"This is it! Ayam bakar madu ala chef Onew Quinn!", Onew keluar sambil ngeluarin piring berisi ayam bakar madu 5 biji, hihid sate dia ketekin.

"Gile aja loe, bang! Pagi-pagi udah makan berat!", Minho protes, "Makannya western style kek, roti bakar gitu-gitu!".

Sosoan bule banget dia.

"Jiailah! Gini aja dibilang makan berat! Ayam belinya cuma seekor emang berat?", Onew bloon. Minho nepok jidat. "Yaudah sih syukuri aja", Key langsung ngegaplok Minho pake raket nyamuk, "Makan sono! Daripada gaada".

"Naeun, plis selamatin guweee", Taemin berlutut mohon-mohon ama tembok. Mana tau aja Naeun nembus tembok trus tereak "Selamat kamu berhasil" kemudian ngasih Taemin pop mie #abaikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyu! Guwe benci ama loe!", Sungmin mewek-mewek, kedapetan kakinya udah nginjek taik ayam.

"Wakakakakka! Dapet darimenong tuh taik ayam, kyu?!", Shindong ngakak guling-guling. Roll like a buffalo dah. "Dari peternakan pak Sugijono depan sono, guwe minta dikit, modusnya sih mau buat bikin pupuk", Kyuhyun jujur, ngomongnya kayak gak ada dosa bener.

Bodo amat dengan alasan Kyuhyun bin Epil, Sungmin noyor si Kyuhyun habis itu ngacir ke toilet sambil ngangkat satu kaki.

Pak Sugijono emang punya peternakan, tepat di depan dorm-nya super junior. Piaraannya banyak. Ayam ada, bebek ada, sapi ada, kambing ada, anjing ada, kucing ada, kuda ada, kebo ada, banteng ada, domba ada, semut pun juga ada -_-. Pak Sugijono untung gede tuh kalo udah mau potong qurban, banyak yang beli.

Pas Onew mampir ke dorm Suju, dia girang bener tau pak Sugijono miara ayam, hampir aja dicolong, udah keseruduk banteng duluan #pooronew #keepsmileonew #sumbanganuntukonew #onewkeepstrong

Untung aja SHINee lagi hiatus, kalo nggak Shawol pada protes semua dengan ketidak-adaannya Onew di panggung. Lumayan lama tuh sembuhnya, di pantatnya ada bolong dua biji. Onew ampe malu sendiri pas dijahit.

Eh, kenapa malah ngomongin SHINee atuh? Oke, back to topic.

"Lu udah gedek jangan nakal ya, kalo awal debut loe emang masih muda, kita maklumin!", Heechul(baru pulang wamil) langsung ngejewer si Kyuhyun, "Untung Heebum guwe bawa pulang, sampe 2 taun guwe di militer ninggalin Heebum disini udah dimatiin kali ya ama loe?".

Kyuhyun nyengir kuda, sama cakepnya kayak Bonna, kuda kesayangan pak Sugijono. Bukan Bonna gajah kecil berbelalai panjang -_-

Kyu: Bangsat lu thor, guwe disamain ama kuda ;A;

Sabodo teuing.

"Udah! Bersihin itu tai! Cari masalah aja lu...", Sungmin baru aja balik dari toilet, dia langsung getok kepala Kyuhyun pake pel lantai, udah ada seember wipol di sebelahnya.

"Bukan tai kali yang dibersihin -_- Lantainya", Ryeowook sebagai anak yang alim, baik dan benar(?) langsung ngoreksi, etdah! Jadi guru bahasa indonesia aja lu, gantiin gurunya author \('_'\).

"Tau nih, bang! Masa tu tai harus guwe pakein dettol? Guwe aja gapake dettol", Kyu monyong-monyong.

"Jadi lu pake apa?", Siwon ngakak.

"Resik".

.

.

.

"ANJRIT LOE, KYU! LU GATAU ITU SABUN BUAT APAAN?! ASDFGHJKL!", uztad Siwon(?) mulai tereak heboh.

"Emang itu sabun apaan?", Kyu watados.

"MAKANYA BACA BOTOLNYA ATUHHHH!", Kangin ngakak heboh. "HIH! JIJIK GUWE AMA LOE, KYU!", Diva Heechul langsung pasang muka ala cewek yang jijay ngeliat hombreng.

"DEMI APAAAAAA KYU! DEMI APAAAAAAAA?!", Shindong sesek napas, ketawa terlalu kenceng. "GA NYANGKA GUWE LU YADONG KAYAK KITA! WKAKAKAKKA!", Eunhyuk guling-guling bareng si ndong. Donghae mangap ala ikan Luhan, eh salah ding, Lohan.

"Uhuk! Henry ama Zhoumi kemana?", Sungmin nyairin suasana.

"Maen ama EXO-M", Kyuhyun ngejawab.

"Heh! Ngejawab lagi lu! Buru bersihin tuh lantai!".

"Iyee iyeee", Kyuhyun monyong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"YEEEEEEE~ Bang Henry ama bang Zhoumi~!", Lay hore-hore gaje pas Henry ama Zhoumi masuk ke dorm mereka, "Udah sarapan belom?".

"Udah, Lay. Yang laen kemenong?", Zhoumi nyengir. "Masih molor, aduoh, guwe aja baru bangun, ni belek masih ada...", Lay langsung ngucek mata, "ntar, guwe bangunin nyang laen dulu, ye!".

"Eeettthss.. Kita ikut!", Henry narik si Lay habis itu nyengir.

"Ciyusan bang?".

"Ho'oh".

"Miapah?".

"Mi goreng".

"Goreng apa?".

"Goreng ikan".

"Ikan apa".

"Ikan Mas".

"Mas apa?".

"MASALAH BUAT LOE?! UDAH BANYAK BACOTNYA ELOE! CEPETAAAAAAAN!", Henry mencak-mencak. "Woles, Ry!", Zhoumi nepok si Henry.

.

Demi apa si Henry bukannya bantuin buat ngebangunin 11 kebo molor malah motoin muka molor mereka. Mukanya asli, nista bener. Padahal kalo di panggung pada ketjeh-ketjeh baday semua. Kata Syahrini kan cetar membahana, kalo kata Soimah Joss Gandos Kotos Kotos Nganti Mbledos.

"BEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH! KRIIIISSS! DEMI APA MUKA LOE YANG GANTHENG-GANTHENG SEJAGAD RAYA BISA HINA BEGINI?! HINAK LOE, HINAAAAAAAAAAKKK!", Henry gegulingan sambil nunjuk foto Kris di hapenya, mukanya nepsong bener walopun molor.

"Tseh! Lo tereak-tereak malah kebangun coy!", Zhoumi nendang si Henry.

Lay emosi.

Bukan gara-gara si Henry malah gamau bantuin dia. Soalnya Lay banguninnya Khidmat(?) bener ampe lupa dua orang cina balekong(?!) itu lagi di dorm. Tapi berkat si Chanyeol yang bukannya bangun malah ngetekin Lay di pelukannya.

Asli, ketek Chanyeol asem-asem semriwing. Padahal Chanyeol tiap hari nyuci pake air campur tawas. Pengganti Rexona katanya.

"WUOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYY! BANGUN LOE SEMUA ATO GA GUWE MASAKIN 3 BULAN! NYAHOK LOE SEMUA, NYAHOOOKKK!", Lay tereak, lupa kalo si Dio juga bisa masak.

"Nyem.. Woles, Lay... Si Dio juga bisa masak...", Suho ngelindur.

"Bang... Guwe juga bisa mogok masak kalo lo pada ga bangun DI DETIK KE SATU, DUAAAA...", Dio ternyata udah bangun.

"TIGAAAA!".

Hup!

Semuanya bangun.

"TELAT LOE SEMUA! TELATTT!", Dio ga nyantai, "GA KITA MASAKIN 3 BULAN KEDEPAN!".

"Yah baaaaanggg!", Kai mewek habis itu meluk kaki seksoy-nya Dio.

"Tseh! Rakyat jelata, jangan sentuh guwe!", Dio nendang muka bangke #poorbangke.

"Anjrit, sakit bangg", Sehun prihatin(?).

"Woles, Dio! Astogeee, depan tamu malah lu tunjukin aksi anarkis...", Zhoumin nepok-nepok Dio yang udah ngeluarin sapu buat ngegeplak muka Kai. Kai udah ampe mohon-mohon, soalnya itu sapu bekas nyapuin upil Chanyeol yang berjatuhan tiap kali ngorek idung.

"Oh! Guwe lupa ada abang-abang Zhoumi ama Henry", Dio langsung nyengir polos. Ya Allah, kemenong muka anarkis tadi?! "Sumpah, muka lu pada blangsak bener, mandi sono!", Henry ngernyitin alis.

"AAAAA! GUWE DULUAN!", Chanyeol langsung tarik handuk, kemudian lari ke toilet yang cuma satu-satunya di dorm mereka.

"TSEH! GA BISA YEOL, KOLOR LU UDAH GUWE AMBIL! WUAKAKAKAKKA!", Baekhyun ngakak lambai-lambai kolor Chanyeol yang mereka 'rider'. "Anjir! Balikin kolor guweee ntar guwe ga bisa mandi!", Chanyeol langsung ngacir balik ke Baekhyun.

"BEHAHAHAHAHA! BERARTI GILIRAN GUWE, WUOY ANJRIT!", Luhan kepleset kemudian nyungsep ke tumpukan baju kotor. Entah sejak kapan bisa di kamar, namanya dorm EXO kan ajib-ajib.

"Sori, Han! Guwe yang buang kulit pisangnya!", Xiumin melet habis itu ngacir ke kamar mandi.

"WEH BANGGG! GUWE IKUTAN! ;A;", Tao langsung salto dari ranjang

.

.

.

.

.

.

"MAMAH VICTOR! GITAR GUWE RUSAK!", Sulli ngejerit-jerit dari kamar, mewek-mewek dengan gitar putih kesayangan di pelukannya #tsaaah. Itu gitar putih masih kinclong aja ala iklan mister muscle, dipake ngaca aja bisa noh. Victoria dongkol, "Itu setem masih bener, senar masih lengkap ga putus, gitar loe kinclong ga ada cacat apanya yang rusak coba, Li?".

"Masa pas guwe metik gitarnya ga ada buah yang keluarrr? ;A; Guwe kan udah ampe tereak-tereak minta nanassss".

Krystal tepok jidat. Pantesan tengah malem si Sulli suka tereak 'nanaasss' 'nanaaass', Amber sempet nyirem si Sulli pake air gara-gara ngira ada kebakaran. Eh, itu panas atuh.

"Garing loe", Victoria nepok jidat nong-nong Sulli, "Udah buru mandi gih! Gitarnya nanti mamih yang ajarin". #eaaa

"Ciyusan lu bisa maen gitar, mak?", Sulli hebring(?).

"Gak, lu minta si Chanyeol kek, Henry kek, yang bisa maen gitar dah!", mamih Victor kemudian keluar. Sulli dongkol abiez, "Yey, mak! Kirain lu bisa! Kerjaan lu ngelebarin kaki sieehh". Nge-split maksudnya -_-

"Tauk, gedeg guwe ama lu!", malah Luna yang ngerespon, ini yang diomongin siapa yang ngejawab siapa -_-a. "Udah, Li, mendingan lu mandi, sarapan, habis itu ke kantor pakde Sooman!", Amber nepok pantat Sulli.

"Iye aja lah, teh! Tumben babeh Sooman manggil?", Sulli monyong.

"Tiap lu punya skandal juga langsung dipanggil kan? -_-".

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yeeeey, babeh Sooman! Ai mis yu! Ai loph yuuuu~", Yunho maen meluk si Sooman. "Tseh! Maen peluk aja loe! Udah dateng semua belon?", Sooman ngegaplok bodi keker Yunho. "Udah, tuh!", Changmin nunjuk belakang. Rame amet dah. Lu bayangin Suju tambah SNSD tambah SHINee tambah EXO tambah F(X) tambah TVXQ, meletus dah itu ruangan. Belom lagi BoA dan Kangta, Yoon Sohee

"Wueddeeeeehh! Anak-anak guwe udah dateng semua~ Eh kecuali yang cina-cina yah, ada tuh dari Kanada", Sooman nyengir. Kris tertohok(?), yah, jadi ayam CFC deh -_- Canadian Fried Cris(?).

Makanya yang asli korea semua manggil Sooman babeh, bokap, abah, papih, papap, de el el. Buat yang luar negri macem Victoria, Kris, Tao de el el, manggilnya pakde :v

"Trus kita kesini ngapain, beh?", Chen ngangkat bicara, sekalian ngangkat ketek. Pewangi ruangan Ambipur pun habis ditelan bau amis keteknya Chen, heuh.

"Etdah, Chen! Ga usah angkat napa? Bau!", Xiumin yang diketekin langsung protes.

Chen langsung nurunin keteknya.

"Okeh, ekhem ekhem!", Sooman batuk ala konidin dulu, "Pertama, dorm kalian bakal direnovasi, biar makin gede. Soalnya saya kasian kalo tiap kali mau mandi harus rebutan dulu, terutama Super Junior".

Anak suju langsung hore-hore.

"Habis itu, pah?", Baekhyun nanya.

"Jadi kalian akan pindahan dulu".

"Kemenong?", kali ini Luna yang nanya.

"Tseh! Guwe jelasin dulu!", Sooman gebrak meja, "Jadinya ya eloe semua bakal tinggal satu dorm. SEMUANYA DALAM SATU DORM!".

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ANJIR! GUWE PROTES, BEH! KITA AJA UDAH BANYAK GINI GIMENONG MAU TINGGAL SEMPIT-SEMPITAN?! ASDFGHJKL!", Shindong tereak-tereak, maicih dia ampe tumveh tumveh ke lantai. "Iya beh! Sohee juga mau tinggal sono kan?", Chanyeol ngejerit. "Bukannya dia anak JYP ya? -_-", Heechul sweatdrop, dia mah pengen banget kalo Ahn Sohee beneran tinggal disini. "Yoon Sohee begok", Kai nepok si Heechul gemeuz, "Yang guwe cipok pipinya di teaser Wolf".

"Lu mah napsu, Kai!", Siwon ngakak.

"Etdah! Itu skrip kali, bang!".

"Ekhem!", Babeh Sooman langsung batuk konidin, "Soal dorm, ga usah khawatir. Saya udah beli dorm gede, yang elit di kawasan Gangnam, toilet ama kamarnya banyak, cukup buat elu semua".

"WAT THE FAK GANGNAM?! ITU KAN TANAHNYA MAHAL BENER! ASDFGHJKL~!", Chanyeol heboh. Baekhyun mangap. Semua pun mangap. "Gangnam itu lagunya PSY kan, bang?", Tao nanya ke Kris. "Itu juga daerah di Korea, nak(?)", entah kesambet apa si Kris, Tao ampe dianggep anak. Lha bininya siapa dong?

Akhirnya dengan senang hati, mereka pun rame-rame pindahan ke sebuah dorm di kawasan Gangnam. Baekhyun dag dig dug sendiri, soalnya dia bakalan satu dorm bareng senior dia tercinta tersayang terhormat, SNSD. Yang laennya aja woles, cuma ngomongin kayak apa dorm mereka nanti.

"Eh liat ada monas!", Yesung nunjuk sebuah bangunan tinggi.

"Hush! Itu tiang listrik kaleee!", Eunhyuk geplak si Yesung.

Yesung nyengir.

"Key bisa masak, Jonghyun bisa bikin orang emosi(?), guwe bisa nge-rap, Taemin bisa nge-dance, lu bisa apa bang?", Minho nge-joke ama si Onew.

"Aku cuma bisa mempermainkan hati wanita".

krik krik krik krik...

.

.

"BRUAKAKAKAKAK! DEMI APA LOE BANG! WAKAKAKKAA! LO DI YUNHANAM JAMAN KITA BARU DEBUT AJA GA KEPILIH SIAPA-SIAPA! WUAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKKK!", Key paling nista ngakaknya. Onew mukanya langsung asem, kayak keteknya. Dasar garing emang. (tapi pada akhirnya si konci ngakak juga).

"Pret lah! Wwkwkwk", Jonghyun nahan ngakak.

"LOL, jangan gitu lah~ Gitu-gitu bang Onew juga gantheng kok", Taemin nyengir, semuanya langsung cengo.

"Ganteng... DIANTARA MONYET-MONYET! WUAKAKAKAKKAKAKKAKA!".

"BEHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHA!", Key cuma ketawa ala diva

"MAMPOS LOEE BANGG! MAMPUUUUOOOOOSSSS!", Jonghyun nepok-nepok Onew

"ANYING PERUT GUWE! OHOK OHOK... ENTROSTOP GUWE!", Minho langsung nyari entrostop di kopernya.

Onew pun monyong-monyong, mukanya bete abiez kayak pas jatah ayam gorengnya disita ama si emak Key. Lama-lama nasibnya bakal 11-12 ama Yunho, Leeteuk, dan Suho, dinistain mulu ama anak buahnya. Terutama yang paling bocah (read: Taemin, Changmin, Kyuhyun & Sehun).

Dasar makhluk gewla.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nyet, minta ubi loe", Yoona langsung nyomot ubi bakarnya Seo. "Anjir, teh! Itu bagian guwe main loe comot aja, tak pites lu, teh!", Seo mencak-mencak sendiri. Biasanya adik kecil ini baik-baik, penyabar, ramah tamah, rajin menabung, rajin makan ubi sampe kentut dimana-mana#najis. Tapi kalo sampe ada yang nyomot ubi bakar dia, nyawanya ga bakalan selamat, kali aja si Yoona lagi berani.

"Gak usah pelit napa, Seo? Kentut lu belom cukup bau jadi mau guwe tambahin", Yoona nyengir.

"Asem loe, Yoon! Sampe lu kentut, guwe kasih tau anak-anak EXO wakakak!", Yuri ngakak. "Anjir, teteh! Lu kedjem ama guwe!", akhirnya ubi bakar Seo Hyun dia balikin lantaran takut imejnya jelek #Hadeuh.

"Tseh diem! Guwe mau tidur!", Taeng tereak.

"Yaaah! Leader kok gak asik seh? Hayok nyanyi bareng dong, mumping gangnam jauh ini! Kalo molor bisa-bisa nyampe sana udah banjir iler ini mobil!", Sunny nepok-nepok Taeng biar dia gak tidur.

"Nyanyi apa coba, Ni?! Guwe udah ampe budek sendiri pas lupada nyanyi trot ga jelas! Yang lain napa yang lebih yunikue (unique) gitu!?", Taeyeon ngomong inggris pake aksen orang solo, jadi gak jelas gitu. Tiffany tiba-tiba nyengir penuh misteri, "Guwe punya lagu bagus. Dijamin lu ketagihan".

Mari tunggu beberapa menit kemudian.

.

.

.

"SUSIIISS~ WOWOWOW SUUUUSSIIIIS~ SUAMI SAYANG ISTRI~!", Taeyeon nyanyi pake suara 3 oktaf.

"GOYANG JEMPOLNYA MANGGGGG!", Jessica ampe goyang kepala ala I got a boy, padahal biasanya habis selesai tampil panadol langsung diabisin ama dia, udah dipengaruhi dangdut kali ya. "ANJIR! JEMPOL GUWE KESELEO MAKKKK!", Hyoyeon ngejerit.

Akhirnya setelah pengobatan berupa salep, Hyoyeon goyang jempol lagi.

Tadinya pengen tidur, sekarang keasikan sendiri, itulah Taeyeon.

"Teh! Lu gak capek, teh?", Seohyun nepok-nepok Taeyeon.

"Gak! Masih ada lagu lagi nih!".

Tenonenonenonetttt~~

"KU HAMIL DULUAN~ SUDAH TIGA BULAN~ GARA-GARA PACARAN SUKA GELAP-GELAPAN~".

"WTF?!", Sooyoung mangap, "LEADER! LU HAMIL TIGA BULAN?! DIHAMILIN SIAPA?! APA DIA LAGI DI WAMIL?! ASDFGHJKL!".

Nun jauh sana, Leeteuk mendadak pingsan ketabrak amoeba.

"Kampret, Soo! Lagunya bego, bukan guwenya!", Taeyeon tereak dulu sebelum lanjut nyanyi.

Udahlah, biarin aja ni leader asik sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KERE ULP NEGRO ULP! AUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! A SARASWATI~", Kyuhyun nyanyi lagunya Eksoh somplak version. (Sori, Author bukan rasis ;A;)"Anjir, kyu! Ampe ketauan mereka aja diblack list lu ama mereka! wkwkwk!", Eunhyuk ketawa. Heh, apaan banget ampe blacklist segala. Author ampe pernah nyanyi lagunya EXO depan temen pake suara parau ajep-ajep aja gak di-blacklist, tuh! (Yaiyalah, emangnya anak EXO kenal guwe? -_-).

"Yaudah guwe black list balik, susah banget, bang!", Kyuhyun nyengir epil.

"Tseh, mati lu dihajar EXO-stan! Wkwkwwkkw!", Giliran Dongek(Donghae) yang ngakak.

"Nyet, lu udah tau senam yang iya iyalah?", si Heechul (baru balik hamil, eh, wamil) maen tablet. Entah kenapa gak maen kapsul aja ya? #krikkrik.

"Lu manggil guwe?", Eunhyuk ngelirik ke arah Lady hee hee, a.k.a Heenim.

"Iyalah, lu emang mukanya kayak monyet habis disunat ampe anunya ludes kan?".

"Berarti guwe impoten dong".

"NAJIS LU NYET! INI BUKAN FF NC!", Ryeowook nakol-nakol si kunyuk pake majalah... Playboy... "EH SOPAN BANGET LU MUKUL YANG LEBIH TUA! NAH, INI MAJALAH PLAYBOY DAPET DARI MANA?! DARI MANA HAHHH?! GA USAH SOK POLOS LU!", Eunhyuk cemungudh sendiri sambil nunjuk-nunjuk majalah playboy, covernya gambar Miranda Kerr.

"Jir! Waktu itu kan si Sehun numpang ke sini gara-gara dikejar bencis, ya habis itu dia ninggalin ini!".

"KAMPREETT! WAKAKAKAK! SI SEHUN UDAH GEDEK JUGA WKWKWKWK", Kyuhyun malah ngakak epil, akhirnya anak buahnya bertambah(mungkin). "Jis najis! Guwe laporin aa Suho ama Kris mampus tu bocah laknat!", Sungmin ngeliatin majalahnya, "Eh, boleh pinjem gak?".

"Sekarepmu lah -_-", Ryeowook sweatdrop.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hidup iniiii~ Terasa sepiiiii~~", Changmin nyanyi pake suara 10 oktaf, untung aja kaca mobil kagak pecah. "Berisik lu, kaChang! Masih ada guwe juga, kesepian aja lu", Yunho ngeliatin dia. Changmin manyun, bukannya unyu malah kayak lekong #Plak.

"Bang Yunho".

"Yeh?".

"Foto-foto trus sebar internet nyok! Mana tau aja mamah Jaejoong cemburu habis itu balik lagi ke DBSK", Changmin nyengir.

"Okeh, boleh lah..", Yunho ngeluarin hape, "EH WOY! NGAPAIN DIANYA CEMBURU, BAJRET! INI BUKAN FF YAOI!".

"Udehlah, bang! Cuma tinggal bilang 'iya' aja kok susah!", Changmin monyong. Bibir udah kayak dicipok tomcat gitu monyong. Belom monyong aja bibirnya udah seksoy-seksoy. Kata soimah: 'Jos gandos kotos-kotos nganti mbledos'.

"Kampret maneh!", Yunho banting hape dia kemuka Changmin, "Inget nyet! Yang namanya 'yaoi' itu cuma di per-ff-an! Kita manusia straight, kaChang!".

"Iya, kaYu!", si kaChang monyong lagi, "TAPI KITA INI LAGI DI FF!".

"AUTHORNYA KAN GAK BILANG INI FF YAOI, YA! KITA DISINI DIBIKIN STRAIGHT, WOY! CUMA NYERITAIN PERSAHABATAN ANAK-ANAK SM YANG KAYAK KEPOMPONG!", si kaYu malah main gulat ama Changmin. Tapi main gulatnya gak lepel banget malah kayak-ekhem!-lemonan... *author bisik-bisik* Lu bayangin dalem mobil gulat-gulatan. Baru gerak aja udah kejedot kali.

Manajer DBSK mangap, "AstaganagabonardinaekinKrisjadilima! NYADAR WOY DI LUAR ADA BANYAK ORANG! LU MAU DIKIRA MAHO!?".

Dan kayaknya dua manusia itu lagi congek-an. Masih aja asik gulat, sementara cassiopea yang (entah kebetulan apa kagak) nonton dari luar cuma mangap. Ada yang udah mau pingsan nyadarin idolanya ternyata (kayaknya) maho, ada yang malah nyorak.

"OH YEAAHH! BANG YUNHO HANTEMM!" (Yang ini udah pasti fujoshi akut).

"BANG YUNHO, BUKA DIKIT, JOSS!" (Kalo yang ini udah pasti orang Indonesia).

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada cintaaa~ Yang kurasakaaan~", Luna nyanyi di dalam Van. Mukanya khusyuk banget, malah kayak orang baca yaasin. "Udah ah, teh.. Lu nyanyi kayak orang berkabung mukanya, sepet bangettt", Krystal ngasih passeo ke si Luna. "GUWE SEDIH ANYING! Huks huksss... Morgan keluar dari smash! Aaaaaaaa ;A;", Luna langsung buang ingus habis itu lempar ke muka mamih Victoria.

"Sialan ah lu, Na!", mamih Vic langsung bete mukanya.

"Yaelahh... Na... Lu palingan sedih si Morgan keluar juga gara-gara lu jadi ga bisa ngejekin Dio lagii...", Amber nepok-nepok Luna. Luna nyengir, "Kok tau?". "Sialan, ya tau lah!", Amber geplak si Luna.

Luna kan emang smashblast, namun sayangnya gak banyak yang tahu. Yang tahu palingan cuma anak-anak SMTown. Pantes aja tiap ketemu Luna tereak, 'EH! ADA MORGANISSA!' #plak. Salah deng, itu mah kucingnya Raditya Dika di Malming Miko. 'EH! ADA MORGAN!', nah gitu baru bener. "Teteh Luna, ntar kalo misalnya kita barengan tinggal di satu dorm, kamar mandinya gimenong? ;A;", Krystal nanya.

"Kata babeh sooman kan kamar mandinya banyak. Tenang aja lah", Luna ngejawab anteng.

"Bukaaan, bukan masalah takut telat mandiii".

"Jadi?".

"Guwe kan mau lama-lamaan di bath tub, kalok ada yang gedhor gedhor sambil bawa ulekan gimana? Guwe bisa jadi perkedel ;A;".

"SALAH ELU, MONYONG! SIAPA YANG SURUH LU LAMA-LAMAAN DI BAK MANDI! MATAHARI MERAH JAMBU AJA LOE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!". Astapilo, malah ngakak si Luna.

"Matahari merah jambu apaan? -_-".

"Merah jambu apa inggrisnya?".

"HAUUUUSSS", mamah Victor monyong-monyong

"MINUM TEH GELAS!", Sulli tereak, di tas dia banyak teh gelas, sampe penuh satu kulkas.

"Woy! salah woyy! Yang bener pink kale!", Amber yang emg jago inggris ngomong duluan #tsaah. "Ya guwe juga mau jawab gitu! Mamih Victor ama Sulli yang ngemeng!", Krystal langsung monyong, bete-betean, butuh tatih tayang #digeber.

"Nah, kalo matahari?".

"Sun", Amber ama Krystal ngejawab.

"WOY! GUWE YANG JAWAB DULUAN! JADI GUWE YANG DAPET TEH GELAS!".

"ANJIR, GUWE DULUAN, ONTA!".

"FAK LOH! ONTA-ONTA JUGA GUWE MIRIP AMA SI OJONG AMA DONGEK!".

"STAAAAAAAAPPPPHHHHH!", Luna ngejerit, "KAU MENCURI HATIKUU~".

Anjir, makin oot aja ini cerita mampus mampus.

"EKHEM!", Luna batuk konidin dulu. "Santai kali, Na", mamih Victor prihatin(?). "Emang kapan guwe bilang kalo jawabnya bener dapat teh gelas? KAPAN, COY, KAPAN?!". "GAK PERNAH!". "LHA TUH TAU! JADI KALO MATAHARI PINK YA PINK SUN! ALIAS PINGSAN! NGARTI?!".

"NGGAK, QAQA!".

"OKAY, BAGUS! SINI GUWE COBLOS LU DUA!".

"ANJIR AMBIGU BENER LOE, TEH!", Krystal ngejerit-jerit

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sohee!", manager-nya Sohee manggil.

"Iyah, bang?".

"Kata babeh lu, lu bakal pindah dorm".

"Lha? Kemenong lagi?", Sohee ngunyah permen kis.

"Ke gangnam. Katanya babeh lu, lu tinggal rame-rame ama SNSD, Suju, SHINee, F(X), EXO, BoA, kang tatang-uhuk!-maksud guwe, Kangta".

"Rame amet? -_-", Sohee sweatdrop, "Yaudah habis selesai syuting kita kesono aja", sohee kemudian asik ngemut apenlibel, habis dikasih ama staff di tempat syuting. Tadinya Sohee mau nolak, soalnya kata mamah, gak boleh nerima barang dari orang asing, tapi berhubung orangnya bukan orang asing dari EXO planet-uhuk!-akhirnya di terimalah permen itu. Katanya Sohee sih permennya lucu, garis-garis merah ama putih, soalnya itu coraknya sama kayak kancutnya Kai #lha.

WAHT DHE PHAHK YOON SOHEE?! LU UDAH DISHIVHOK AMA TU ITHEM BRENGHSHEHK LANGSUNG DIKASHIH LEM*NAN?! UNBELIEVEABLE! *Author ngunyah cilok, jadinya suaranya gak jelas :v*.

Sohee: Bukan lemonan kok, thor :v Dia ngasih guwe MAMA Lemon. Tu sabun kan menang award MAMAntap di MAMA habis EXO nampilin MAMA, habis itu MAMA dedeh dateng trus bilang 'MAMAmpus! Suaranya kece bener!' :v *rekayasa semata*.

Anjir! Mamah mamah semua -_-

"Syutingnya kapan selesai, bang?", Sohee nanya ama managernya, "Masih lama?". "Gak lah, masih ada satu scene lagi", managernya ngemeng, "Scene chiphokhan".

"ANJIR! GAMAW GUWE BANG! MASA CHIPHOKHAN LAGI! UDAH GUWE DICHIPHOK DI PIPI AMA BANG KAI MASA MAU DICHIPHOK LAGI?! AMA SIAPE?! ;A; MAMA TOLONG MAKKK ANAKMU AKAN MENJADI HANTU PERAWAN(?!)".

"LEBAY LU, NJIR! ORANG LU CUMA DICIPOK AMA ANJING ;A; Lu kan perannya di sini lagi main-main ama anjing, trus background-nya di unyu-unyu-in(?) biar kayak iklan pocari sweat". Emang iklan pocari ada anjing ya? -_-

"WAHT?! NTAR BIBIR GUWE JADI SEKSOY KAYA' BANG DIO DONG?! MUAHAHAHHA!".

Anjir ni bocah satu malah ketawa -_-.

.

.

.

.

.

"FINALLY WE'RE HEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRREEEE!", Heechul si diva langsung tereak. Kayaknya pas wamil dia ada belajar bahasa inggris kali ya. Heechul ampe angkat-angkat ketek, yang lain langsung tutup idung. "Dih, Chul! Lu ga pake rexona ya?! Ketek lu basaaah :(", Kangin tereak. "Ngejek lu, brot?", Heechul death glare, "KETEK BANG YUNHO DONG! MOTHER OF BURKET WUAKAKKAA! BUBUR KETHEK!".

"Brot apa brot? Brotot? :v".

"GEMBROT!".

Kangin pun nangis di pohon kelapa. Habis itu ada sesosok wanita cantik namun gendheng nongol di pohon tersebut. "Eh, kamu kenapa nangis, brot?". "WANJING, NENG KUNTI! LU JUGA PAKE MANGGIL GUWE BRAT BROT BRAT BROT LAGI! LAMA-LAMA GUWE BROT BROT(?!) LU!". "LU MAU NGENTUTIN GUWE?! SINI LOE, ANYING! WUAKAKAK!", Mbak Kunti itu nepok-nepok pantat depan Kangin.

Kalimat terakhir kok rada ambigu ya?

Akhirnya karena kesedihan dia tidak terobati karena setan, dia pun balik ke kerumunan anak SM.

"Bhahahah! RUMAH SEUPRIT GINI DIBILANG GEDE AMA BABEH SOOMAN?! GUWE NGEGAJI PEMBANTU AJA BISA SAMPE BELI RUMAH INI JUGA! PUHAHAHAHAHAHHA!", SuHOLANG KAYA langsung songong, ketawanya mendadak kayak soimah. "Emang lu punya pembantu di rumah?", Lay nanya. "Nggak...".

SuHolang Kaya ternyata juga tukang ngibul #Plak.

Yalah, ngakunya sih kaya, tapi pas di EXO Showtime cuma punya 10 rebu won doang di dompet :V *Plis jangan hajar guwe!*.

"Oyeyey! Akhirnya nyampe!", Taeng udah girang sendiri, yang lainnya malah lemes lemesan. "AAAAAA TETEH TAENG!", Baekhyun fangirling, "Lah kok yang lain udah kayak ga ada semangat hidup gitu? -_-".

"Tadi guwe karaokean di mobil, lagu dangdut semua! Wuakakka!", Taeng ketawa bangga. Bangga banget sedunia akherat. "Widih! Udah nyanyi lagu Lina Lady Geboy?!".

"UDAH!".

"AGUNG HERCULES?!".

"UDAH!".

"INUL DARATISTA?!".

"UDAH!".

"AYU TING TING?!".

"UDAH!".

"ANGGUN?!".

"UDAH!".

"RAISA?!".

"UDAH!".

"AGNES MONICA?!".

"UDAH!".

"CHIBI?!".

"UDAH! AMPE LAGU JADUL MACEM SUNGGUH ANEH TAPI NYATA AJA UDAH!".

"SALUT GUWE AMA LU, TEH!".

"WOY! MENTANG-MENTANG LEAD VOCAL NGOMONG AJA PAKE 3 OKTAV!", Key langsung tereak-tereak kayak nenek dihamilin. Emang lansia bisa hamil ya? -_-

Baekhyun garuk ketek. Taeng garuk idung #Plak. Kemudian dari kejauhan nongol lah cewe kece, langsing, tinggi, cantik beud, namanya adalah uler Boa #Plak. Salah deng, Kwon BoA. Semuanya pun mangap-mangap karena terpana. "ALL HAIL ULER BOA!", Taemin ngejerit, habis itu digeplak high heels 10 cm ama BoA. Sialnya bagian heels-nya itu tipis banget kayak lidi, jadinya nyungsep di lobang idung Taemin #iewh.

"AAAAA! TANTHEH BOAAAAAAHHH! MASHYUKK HIDUUNNGGGHHH!", Taemin ngejerit-jerit heboh kayak orang kebakaran bulu ketek, nunjuk-nunjuk high heels yang masih nyangkut di idung.

"Gapapa, Taem. Masih banyak kok serep-nya(?). Itu jadi tindik idung lu aja. Jumbo kan?", BoA sumringah, "Tapi kalo lu manggil guwe tante lagi, yang sebelah masuk ke idung kiri lu, wokeh?!".

"Wokeh, tante!".

Dan akhirnya BoA pun jalan ke dalem dorm dengan telanjang kaki. Tau maksud guwe apa?

High heelsnya udah dicoblos ke kedua idung si Taemin, anarkis emang.

"Najis ah! Ntar ujung heels-nya ingus ama upil si Tetem semua dong!", mamih Victor ngakak, "Guwe fotoin trus kasih Naeun boleh gak, Taem?!". "JANGAN TANTEEEEE!", Taemin mewek.

Dan ada sesuatu yang putus di otak mamih Victor.

(Tunggu 3 menit kemudian...)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"NAEUN! SUAMI LU KEDJEH KAN?! MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!", mamih Victor menggila, lagi telponan ama si Naeun, nomornya habis nyolong dari hape si Taemin.

"Emm... Itu high heels siapa ya, teh?", Naeun nanya.

"HIGH HEELS SEORANG KWON BOA COY! MUAAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!".

Di nun jauh(?) sana Taemin mewek di pojokan, harga dirinya ancur ketika seorang 'tante' Victor motret dia kemudian dengan anarkis-nya nyolong nomor hape si Naeun. Walopun si Naeun cuma istri virtual, tidak mungkin perasaan Tetem kepada Naeun juga virtual *Maksud loe apa thor? -_-*.

"Teh Victor. Bilang ama Taemin...".

"Ya?".

"Jangan menangis, Naeun ada di sini".

"Eaaaaaa! CUIT CUIIIITT!", yang denger pada ngejerit semua, yang paling cemungudh ya si Kai. Padahal si Kai lagi video-in Taemin nangis di pojokan, sebagai bentuk balas dendam gara-gara Taemin videoin dia nangis pas EXO dapet first win.

Naeun di nun jauh sana cuma kicep aja habis ngomong.

"SAMPE LU NANGIS AWAS LU TAEM! GUWE JODOHIN LU AMA SITI NURBAYA(?)!", dari telpon kedengeran suara si Chorong.

"Bukannya Siti Nurbaya udah mati ya? :l", Sica nanya ama Sooyoung yang lagi asik ngunyah sesuatu. "Lu makan apa, Oyong?".

"Oyong pantat lu -_-", Sooyoung bete, "Gw lagi makan suatu biji neh, guwe dapet dari sono", dia nunjuk pohon yang di depan dia. Sebuah pohon mistis... Baru nongol aja bisa bikin semua k-popers ngejerit-jerit ampe pingsan... Pohon itu adalah...

"WOEEE! LU NGAPAIN BIKIN POSE 'TREE OF LIFE' COBA! ORANG ALBUM XOXO UDAH SELESAI PROMOSI!", kaChang tereak-tereak.

"Yeeey, gapapa dong! Kan buat mengenang :v", Chanyeol yang udah mau garuk lantai(?) langsung monyong, soalnya batal ngegaruk lantai. Jarinya udah gatel(?).

"AAAA! LU MAKAN APANYA EXO?!", Jessica ngejerit ala lumba-lumba. "Emangnya guwe nunjuk anak-anak EXO?! GUWE NUNJUK YANG ITU TUUUU", Sooyoung monyong sambil nunjuk pohon di belakang EXO (yang masih asik bikin pose ala pohon rontok, alias ga ada daun).

"Itu pohon mahoni bego, oyong", Yuri natep horor, "Rasanya pahit, asli".

"Tapi bisa nyembuhin diabetes".

"Lu diabetes dari mana coba, oyong? -_-".

Sooyoung nyengir kayak orang bego, emang kebiasaan sih dia, kalo ada yang bisa dia makan pasti dia comot.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ANJRIIIITTT LUAS BENEEERR AAAAAAA!", Krystal yang tereak sekarang, baru masuk dia langsung lepas sepatu, berkeliaran di rumah kayak orang kesetanan, buka kamar satu-satu, buka kamar mandi satu-satu dan...

"KHYAAAAAAAAA! KAMU SIAPAAA?".

Towewewew...

Ada bencis di kamar mandi, dengan sosoan genitnya nutupin dada.

Eh, NGGAK DENG! NGGAK! ITU CUMA IMAJINASI AUTHOR DOANG!

"KHYAAAAAAAAA! ADA BATHTUB! AAAAAAA".

"LEBAY LO, KRYS!", Amber ngakak.

"APAAN GUWE LEBAY?!", Kris nongol, setelah kejedot pintu yang ternyata lebih pendek daripada bodi dia. Di belakang sono udah ada anak-anak EXO ngakak gara-gara si tiang listrik kejedot. Untung Chanyeol malah asik nge-limbo. "Krystal, broh! -_- Bukan Kris!", Amber ngebenerin, sebelum Kris nge-gibeng dia. Kris kicep.

"Habis ini ada jadwal gak, bang?", Yunho si mother of burket-bubur(?) ketek-langsung nanya ke sang manager tua bagong #Plak. "Gak ada mah lu, orang lu libur panjang" si manager ngejawab anteng.

"Kalok kita?", Suholang Kaya nanya. "Emangnya guwe manajer elu? -_- Tanya lah ama manager lu sendiri". Suholang Kaya langsung pasang muka bete. Baekhyun harap-harap cemas, ngarep aja dia kagak ada jadwal biar bisa hura-hura ama SNSD. Muahahahahahah.

Muahahah! Like a f*cking care! Guwe kasih lu jadwal!

Oke, abaikan -_-

"Lu ga ada jadwal lagi", jawab si manager anteng.

"UHYEAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", Baekhyun ngejerit ampe urat-urat di lehernya nongol. "Yang punya jadwal siapa dong?", Onew nanya.

...

Krik..

Krik...

Krik...

"Gaada yang punya jadwal?".

"Sohee doang", yang ini Sungmin yang jawab.

"Habis syuting gak ngapa-ngapain lagi?".

"Iya. Katanya sih gitu".

"Singkat cerita, kita semua...".

"Apa?".

"BEBAS COY! BEBAS! MUAKAKAKAKAKKAKAKAKAKA!", Onew ketawa sendiri. Suasana kembali hening, entah buat apa ngakak cuma gara-gara gaada jadwal, dasar somplak emang.

"EIKEEE SUDDAAAHH SAMPPEEEEEE!", suara manusia cantik nan unyu-unyu nongol.

Semuanya mangap.

Seorang Yoon Sohee sudah datang.

"Ga ada oleh-oleh neng?", Shindong nanya. Kampret emang ni bagong(?!) satu, orang baru dateng langsung nanya aja ada oleh-oleh apa kagak. (plis! ini hiburan semata! ;A;).

"Ada", Sohee sumringah, "Ayam goreng".

"KYAAAAA KYAAAA KYAAAAAA!", Onew, Shindong ama anak-anak EXO langsung koor. Semuanya mangap, ketika Kris yang biasanya kece ajep-ajep, manusia tanpa ekspresi, tereak sumringah hanya karena ayam goreng.

Emang sih di EXO showtime dia bilang 'Ayam goreng itu bukan style guwe'. Tapi pada akhirnya muluk juga dia, alesannya sih bilang, 'Jadi orang kece ama makan ayam itu ga ada hubungannya'.

KICEP KAN LOE?! KICEP?! IYALAH! AYAM GORENG IS THE BEST, BROOOO!#Plak.

"MAMAAAAHH MAMAAAH! SULLI GAK KEBAGIAN AYAM MAAAH! HUAAAAA", Sulli mewek, pas yang lain nyomot ayam goreng. "Ya iyalah -_- Lu nya aja masih tiduran di lantai, jalan trus ambil lah!", mamih Victor jawabnya dingin sambil ngunyah ayam goreng, gayanya anarkis banget, sampe tulangnya ikutan dikunyah. Sulli monyong, jurus aegyo dia gagal. Itu aegyo apaan anjir, cuma pura-pura mewek doang.

"Jangan nangis sul, masih ada nih", Yesung ngasih dia kotak ayam gorengnya.

"Ciyus?".

"Iya, saos tomatnya doang".

"HUAAAAAAA!".

"Udahlah bang -_-", akhirnya Sohee yang baik hati polos-polos ngasih sekotak ayam goreng yang masih penuh, "Nih Sul, masih ada".

"YEEEY! MAKASIH TEH!", Sulli kembali sumringah.

Diva SM, Heechul, Key, ama Tao udah langsung selca bareng ayam goreng, habis itu disebar-sebar kemana-mana, Kakao, Weibo, Twitter, FB, Whatsapp, Wechat, de el el. Alay detected.

"Kang tatang dimana?", Sohee nanya, nyadar kalo senior mereka yang paling senior kagak ada.

"Dia reuni ama member H.O.T yang laen", BoA ngejawab, "Ga usah nanyain Shinhwa, mereka juga lagi makan-makan di luar sono. Biasa, udah bapak-bapak semua". Taemin yang manggut manggut, "Tante juga ketemu-ketemu dong ama yang lain, kayak teteh , teteh Jea, teteh Narsha, teteh Miryo de el el".

Tak ada rotan, akar pun jadi. Tak ada high heels, tulang ayam pun jadi. Sekarang tulang ayam itu nyangkut di salah satu lobang idung tetem, hayook ditebak! Yang kanan ato yang kiri? PM author kalo mau jawab :v #Heh.

"HUANYIIIINNG HIDUNG GUWE GEDE SEBELAH AAAA! MINGGU DEPAN SYUTING AMA NAEUN GIMANA DOOONNG?! ;A;".

"Siapa suruh lu manggil dia tante?", Ryeowook tepok jidat, "Oh iya, bihun. Ini majalah elu ketinggalan di van kita, ambil nih!".

PROK!

Sehun yang lagi asik ngunyah ayam goreng langsung diem, ketika majalan ber-cover mirranda kerr mendarat pas banget di hadapan dia. Semuanya diem, ngeliatin Sehun yang udah keringet dingin, bulu kaki berdiri, bulu tangan berdiri, bulu ketek berdiri, bulu jambang berdiri (emang bisa?), bulu apa lagi yang berdiri?

Heh, ga usah mikir yadong ya! Bulu hidung! #lol

Krisho yang biasanya anteng, tiba-tiba aura item-nya keluar. Saking itemnya lebih item dari got di depan rumah author. Eh, lu pikir item doang, pernah sekali got depan rumah warna pink! Ga boong!

"Jelasin itu buku apaan?", Suho nanya dengan senyum angelic, tapi bukannya bikin tenang, Sehun malah makin was-was. Takut dibunuh beneran ama Suho. Tapi Suho bisa apa sih? Paling bikin banjir #KelelepAirSuho.

"Buku..." Sehun nanya dengan suara kecil banget, udah kayak tikus kejepit.

"BUKU APA?!", Kris langsung ngancungin ulekkan ntah dari mana ke leher si bihun, dikiranya piso kali ya. "BUSET BANG! LU PENGEN BACOK GUWE PAKE GITUAN?!".

Semuanya diem. Onew yang biasanya makan ayam ampe krauk krauk ke tulang-tulangnya malah diem, cuma bisa ngemut doang.

"HUKUUUMMM! HUKUUUUMMMM!", beagle line tereak-tereak. Chen tepok tangan, Chanyeol ama Baekhyun tereak. Dalem hati Sehun pengen banget ngegibeng tiga-tiganya.

"HUKUM PERDATA PENGERTIANNYA?!", Suho nanya ama Sehun ampe muncrat-muncrat. Ulekkan Kris diambil alih ama dia.

"ESMERALDA! GUWE UDAH LUPA!", Sehun mewek.

"HUKUM TERTULIS?!".

"HUKUM YANG TIDAK TERTULIS NAMUN MENYEBAR DI KALANGAN MASYARAKAT DAN MENJADI PERATURAN SETEMPAT-kira kira ya gitu lah".

"CONTOHNYA?!".

"SUHOLANG KAYA HARUS SELALU NRAKTIR MEMBER EXO!".

Lantaran ulekkan udah diambil, Kris ngegetok Sehun pake stik golf punya Suho. Dasar anarkis emang. "JAWAB YANG BENHHAAAAAARRRRHRHH!", Kris tereak, ampe bau naga dari mulutnya pun keluar. Makanya pake listerine :v

Tiba-tiba Dio noel si Kris. "Emm... Bang...".

"APA?!".

'Busyeeett bau bener mulutnya! Ntar malem apa guwe sikatin pake harpic aja ya? -..-' batin Dio lantaran ga berani digaplok pake stik golf. "Bukannya aturan itu elu sendiri yang bikin ya? Yang 'Suholang kaya harus selalu nraktir member EXO...'".

Nah lo.

"Saksinya juga banyak loh bang", Jongong alias Kai ikutan, "Lu kan ngomong gitu di kantin SME. Tanya aja ama sunbae-sunbae kita".

Kris mangap. Yunho angkat ketek. Bau ruangan seketika harum semerbak tahan lama kayak Downy-MIMPI LOE! MIMPI! "Guwe denger, Kris".

"Watdepak?! Ciyus miapa guwe ngomong gitu?!".

Suho mangap, tak disangka Kris mengkhianati(?) dirinya.

"Emm... Tapi lu pada saat itu lagi minum soju kan? -_-" Jessica ngemeng. "Makanya lu pada kayak ga sadar gitu.".

"Dio bukannya minum juga ya? :v" Dongek, alias Donghae ikut-ikutan.

"Dio kan udah bakat minum soju :v".

Dio garuk ketek sambil nyengir "Makanya guwe ga gitu mabok...".

"YA TUHAAAAAAN! KERASUKAN JIN APA GUWE AMPE NGOMONG KAYAK GITU ASDFGHJKL! MAAAK LI JIA HENG SUDAH GILA MAAKK SEORANG KEPIN WU NGOMONG KAYAK GITU!" Kris langsung begaya ala hidayah. Rambut diacak-acak, kayaknya bentar lagi dia bakal shower-an pake baju kayak di sinetron gitu. "Nyantai, bang -_-" Minho puk-puk si Yipan.

Sohee ampe prihatin "Makanya bang, kalo minum soju bareng kacang garuda(?)" #OOT. Suho juga nangis. "KRIS! GUWE PIKIR LU SELALU NGEBELA GUWE DENGAN BERKATA 'LIDER LU JANGAN DINISTAIN MULU, HO, BAGI BILL-NYA JADI DUA, GUWE BAYAR SETENGAH' DENGAN NADA ORANG KECE GITU TERNYATA PIKIRAN LU SAMA AJA KAYAK 10 BOCAH LAIN! LU CUMA MAU DUIT GUWE DOANG KAN?! ATO LU MALAH PENGEN KEPERJAKAAN(?!) GUWE?!".

"Wait, ini FF Krisho?" Siwon nanya.

Author ngegeleng.

Suho mewek-mewek gajelas, ampe batuk konidin. Lantaran kasian, akhirnya Changmin ngebagi ayam gorengnya (aslinya kagak rela). Suho gak pengen ayam goreng, dia cuma pengen nangis #MaksudnyaApa?

"Aya naon? -_-" Hyoyeon ngejerit prustasi kayak ayu ting ting gak ketemu-ketemu alamat yang bener.

"KEMBALIKAN KEPERJAKAAN GUWE!".

"WHAT THE FAQ, JUNMONEY?! GUWE GA PERNAH LEM*NAN AMA ELU YA!" Kris langsung nunjuk si Suho. Yang lain cuma mantengin sinetron gratis di depan mereka, manager pun udah angkat ketek, eh, angkat tangan. Suho nangis guling-guling, bikin member EXO yang lain (kecuali Kris) pengen ngakak. Ini bahkan lebih lucu dari pas Suho nangis pas mereka first win.

"Udahlah, Suho..." Xiumin gak tahan pengen ngakak, dia tutupin dengan nge-puk puk si Suho.

"EH WOY! JANGAN SALAH PAHAM LOE PADE! AUTHOR YANG BIKIN SKRIP GUWE YA!" Suho tereak sambil nunjuk Author. *brb kabur*.

"THOR! AYO NISTAIN SUHO LAGI!" achen tereak dari kejauhan. Dan si Chen akhirnya ditendangin Suho kemudian digulingkan di jembatan ancol. #poorchen.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Udah tengah malem ya?" Jessica mantengin jam pake muka bego. Anak SNSD yang lain udah setengah molor. Tumben-tumbenan si Sica hari ini ga demen molor. Biasanya dimana aja dan kapan aja dia bisa tidur. Udah addicted ama fanfiction mah dia. Baru aja tadi dia baca 10080, dan siap-siap suruh ChanBaek baca besoknya. Soalnya Jessica sempet nangis bacanya, walopun dia ga ngerti angka-angka laknat yang sering nongol di cerita itu. Cuma ada 1 ama 0, sica ampe bosen bacanya. (ngapain baca angkanya coba?).

"Njir, udah jam 12 malem, buru tidur dah!" Jessica langsung tutup laptop, lempar(?) ke meja, kemudian molor di ranjangnya. Entah tu laptop bakal rusak apa kagak dia lempar, bodo amat, yang penting besoknya dia masih bisa pake aja. #DasarSomplak.

KRETEK KRETEK KRETEK!

"Fakh! Itu suara apaan coba? Taeng! Lu kentut?!" Jessica kebangun lagi. Apaan coba kentut suaranya bisa kretek-kretek, conge-an kali ya si Sica.

"Kentut eek lu wangi! Kentut apaan suaranya gitu!" Taeng ampe kebangun juga. "Kentut tuh kresek kresek!". Nah lo. Yang pe'a siapa sekarang? Author pun tidak tahu. Kalo mau tau tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang cesar, kalo ada.

"Hih! Jangan-jangan hantu lagi taeng! Lu coba keluar deh!".

"Kenapa harus guwe?".

"LU KAN LIDER ;A; Udah gitu yang nyali-nya paling gede pula".

"Jih! Loe aja!".

"Lu mau guwe ngejerit ampe bikin lo semua congek? -_- Guwe ga mau tanggung jawab loh".

"Eek lah" Taeng akhirnya berdiri. "Ada barang gak?".

"Banyak -_-".

"Macem pentungan gitu! -_-".

"Lu ambil ulekkan Kris ato nggak stik golf-nya Suho aja. Tadi kan mereka tinggalin di luar.". "Pinter ya lu, sic -_- Kalo misalnya pencuri di luar, senjata di luar, gw belom ambil ya udah kecurian duluan. Gimenong sih lu?".

Sica tepok jidat. "Okeh, guwe punya satu barang, tapi guwe ga bisa jamin ini aman apa kagak, wokeh?".

"Apaan?".

"Tulang ayam goreng bekas tadi dimakan".

"Sialan. Yaudahlah daripada kagak ada. Lu ngapain coba simpen tulang ayam? -_-".

"Ya kalo laper kan bisa gw gigit buat pelampiasan :v".

"Mana tulangnya?".

"Nih".

Akhirnya setelah banyak bacot-bacotan, Taeng ngambil tulang ayam yang bahkan ukurannya gak nyampe sejengkal itu. Kemudian pergi keluar, berharap bukan pencuri, berharap bukan sasaeng, apa aja dah yang penting bukan yang serem-serem.

"Taeng...".

"EMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK!".

* * *

TBC

Nah lo, itu siapa? XDD

Betewe eniwe baswey, moga-moga kagak garing ya huweheheheheh~~


	2. Chapter 2 - Key kenak hukum

Title: Anak SM Tinggal Satu Dorm!

Author: Lovelyminmin

Genre: Comedy, Friendship

Lenght: Chaptered

Casts: EXO-K, EXO-M, SNSD, F(X), DBSK, SHINee, Super Junior, Yoon Sohee, BoA, Kangta, Shinhwa gadok-gadok lah!

* * *

"Taeng...".

"EMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK!", Taeng tereak 5 oktaf, kemudian tulang ayam seuprit gitu dia lempar.

"WUOY! SAKIT ANJIR!". Seseorang tereak.

"SITU SIAPA?! GUWE SIAPA?!". #lah

"KIM TAEYEON SUDIRMANJAYA RAHARDI!".

"Oh iye, keinget deh guwe. HEH! SITU SIAPA!?", Taeng kali ini ngancungin kaos kaki dia, dia pikir tulang ayamnya ajaib, sampe bisa ngilang dari tangan dia, padahal dia sendiri yang terbangin(?).

"BANG JUNJIN! MEMBER SHINHWA!".

Taeng kicep, langsung diem. "Ehhehh,.. sori bang, dikira pencuri muahahahah...". Junjin sweat drop. "Sialan, kita baru pulang, habis makan-makan -_-". Taeng nyengir, "Makan apa aja tuh? Kok ga bagi bagi? :(". "Lu pada makan ayam goreng juga gak bagi kita kan?!", Dongwan ngomel. "Tau dari menong, bang? :V". "ORANG LU NIMPUK GUWE PAKE TULANG AYAM!".

"Heh, kena bang Dongwan tok? :v Guwe kira kena bang Hyesung soalnya mukanya kayak orang bete".

Hyesung nepok jidat. "Udah! Lu balik tidur gih! Ngeliat muka lu kuyu gitu aja udah bikin guwe ngantuk!", Eric langsung ngusir si Taeng, udah kayak kucing aja dia diusirinya pake kepret-kepret(?) tangan. "Kang tatang mana? Kok belom pulang? ;A;" Taeng nanya lagi.

Tiba-tiba lagu Lina Lady Geboy nyala.

_Tiap malam~ Abang gak pulang-pulang._

"Perasaan lagunya nongol mulu di FF lu, thor -_-" Andy protes, dia kan ceritanya habis baca FF guwe yang lama.

"Tapi gak tiap malem juga kali, lu kata dia bang Toyib yang tiga kali lebaran gak pulang-pulang? Eh dia pernah sih 5 kali lebaran...", Minwoo nyeletuk, habis itu garuk-garuk jenggot(?). Hidih, bang Minwoo belom cukuran ;A;

Nah lo, apakah seorang Kangta yang legendaris adalah wujud Korea-nya Bang Toyib? #Jejeeeng.

"Lah terus, kata teteh BoA dia lagi reuni ama member H.O.T yang lain, sekarang kemenong?!" Taeng frustasi, entah frustasi buat apa, yang gak pulang bukan dia ini, malah dia yang rempong. Yang rempong harusnya tuh babeh Sooman #lah.

"Kok bego sih? -_-", Eric nepok jidat.

"Siapa yang bego? :v" Junjin nanya.

"Kang Tatang! Reuni masa selama itu? Guwe reuni ama temen-temen guwe yang dulu seper-taman-lawangan aja gak selama itu!".

"ANJIS BANG ERIC! LU DULU KERJA DI TAMAN LAWANG?! KOK KITA UDH 15 TAHUN BERSAMA MASIH BELON TAU YA?! WUAKAKAKAKA!" Minwoo malah ngakak, somplak emang ni anak. "Yalah, itu top secret guwe :v".

Top secret apaan pada akhirnya dibocorin? -_-

Taeng makin puyeng, dari tadi nanyain Kang Tatang dimana sekarang malah ngomongin taman lawang, taman safari aja napa? #eh. Sekarang Eric malah sibuk curcol ama anak-anak buahnya, tentang gimana dia dikatain bencis ama polisi kemudian high heelsnya langsung dilempar. Akhirnya Eric kena penjara beberapa bulan lantaran kepala polisinya bolong. Dasar geblek, udah banci gak terima pula dikatain banci.

"KANG TATANGGGG! KAU DIMANAAAAA?!" Taeng tereak.

"Timang-timang, anakku Taeyeon~ Jangan menangis~ Tatang disiniiiii~".

"Anjing, bang! Lu ngapaen gelantungan kayak monyet dufan di jendelaaaaa?!" Andy ngejerit-jerit, pas nemu Kang Tatang gelantungan di gorden dan jendela, belom lagi gordennya dia jilat-jilat, dia gigit gigit ampe sobek, dikata Wrecking Ball? -_-

"FAK LOE BANG! LU BOKAP GUWE? GUWE MALU SIAL KALO PUNYA BOKAP MACEM ELU! GORDEN BEKAS LAP TANGANNYA YESUNG KOK DIJILAT?! BANG YESUNG BARU BOKER TADI SIANG! ;A;" Taeng nahan nangis, sekaligus nahan ngakak. "Syit.. Gw pengen ngakak!".

Kangta mangap, ngeliatin gordennya dulu habis itu dia endus. "ANJROT! OH TO THE MY TO THE GOD! BAUNYA AJEP-AJEP NJIR, BENER-BENER BAU KHAS TAI! ;A;".

"KUALAT LOE BANG! MUAKAKAKKAKA!" Dongwan ngakak, ampe guling-guling.

"HELEP MEHHHH ;A;" Kangta mewek-mewek. Taeng tepok jidat. "Tenang! Ini ada listerine!" Hyesung ngeluarin Listerine, botolnya sih bener, tapi isinya rada gendheng, soalnya udah putih bersih, labelnya gak ada lagi. "Lu yakin itu listerine?" Junjin nanya. "Yakin, botolnya aja udah kayak listerine, udah kumur aja!" Hyesung ngasih botolnya ke Kangta.

Beneran dia kumur pake itu.

"Gimana rasanya bang?" Andy nanya.

"Anjiirr lu kate itu diminum? -_-" Dongwan meringis(?), pantatnya ambeiyen kali ya? #plak.

Setelah sedetik kemudian, air itu pun di semprotin. "ANJIIEEEEENKKK! INI AIR KEMBANG BEGOOOOO! SIAPA YANG HABIS PERGI KE DUKUN?!" Kangta tereak-tereak sambil batuk-batuk keselek. "FAK! AIR KEMBANG?! JANGAN AMPE AJA SALAH SATU DARI MEMBER GUWE!" Taeng tereak-tereak. Hyesung mangap "LAH JELAS-JELAS GUWE NGAMBIL BOTOLNYA DARI WASTAFEL KOK BISA JADI AER KEMBANG?!".

"Betewe lu tau dari mana itu air kembang, broh? -_-" Eric nanya dengan muka heran, sekaligus curiga. Mana tau aja si Tatang ngibul.

"NICH ADA KEMBANGNYA!" Kangta tereak gak nyantai, kayak soimah, dia nunjuk-nunjuk botolnya. Emang bener ada kelopak bunga ngambang, untung bukan tai yang ngambang #heh.

"Itu kelopak bunga bangkai? -_-".

"Bunga bangkai kan gede, Andy.." Junjin nepok jidat.

Andy garuk ketek sambil nyengir kebo(?).

"POKOKE ITU AIR KEMBANG SIAPA?! JANGAN-JANGAN YANG MINUM KENAK PELET! ;A;".

"Hih! Punya si Kai kali! Di FF author yang lama kan dia berguru ama kakeknya yang dukun abal-abal!".

"Njir! Si JongSek?! HOW COULD HE DO THAT?!".

"Ga usah sosoan inggris, Hyesung!".

"Jangan asal berasumsi dulu, gak ada buktinya kan kalo si Jongin yang lakuin?" Eric akhirnya menjadi dewasa. Lah emang udah dewasa kali? -_- Mungkin setelah jadi banci taman lawang dia tobat 100% kali ya.

"KALO GITU, BESOK! KITA MAIN DETEKTIF-DETEKTIFAN!".

"CALL?!".

"CALL AJA DAH!".

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Plis! Jangan tinggalin guwe, bang! JANGAN TINGGALIN GUWE!", Tao ngerengek-rengek ampe mewek ama Kris. "Guwe harus pergi, Tao! Jangan kayak bocah!". "Gamau! Pokoke lu harus ama guwe! GUWE BISA MATI SAMPE LU PERGI, BANG! ;A;". "Tao!".

"FAK DAH LO! CUMA NONTON PELEM HORROR AJA UDAH KAYAK ORANG PACARAN!" Xiumin tereak-tereak.

"GUWE MAU BOKER, ANJING, TAO! JANGAN KEA BOCAH INGUSAN NAPA?! UDAH DIUJUNG, TAO!".

"BENTARAN LAH BANNGGGG!".

"ANJRIIITT CEPIRIT GUWEEEEEE".

"Udah lah Tao! Guwe aja lah yang temenin! Kasian gw ama bang Kris!" Lay pada akhirnya jalan ke sofa, nendang Kris biar buru-buru ke toilet. Sampe cepirit kan gak lucu. "Salah lu juga kan? Udah tau penakut gitu masih nekat nonton aja loe" Lay mendadak galak, dateng bulan kali ya. Tao monyong.

Dan saat itu juga Luhan pun terbangun. Baru bangun aja dia udah gantheng :v. "Ini jam berapa coy?".

"Jam 9 pagi. Pagi-pagi aja baru si Tao berani nonton horor" Chen ngejawab sambil ngakak. "Jing... Guwe masih ngantuk... NGANTUKKKK!" Luhan ngejerit. "Ngantuk apaan bego bisa tereak gitu? -_-" Dio nepok jidat.

"Tau ah... Guwe mau ke toilet...".

"Bang Kris lagi boker -_-".

"Taik lah, kemaren kebanyakan makan kangkung terasi kali ya.." Luhan garuk-garuk kepala, salju lokal (alias ketombe) langsung berguguran, ilernya juga berguguran #Lah. "Ih! Bang Luhan banyak ketombe! Pake head and shoulders dong :v" Sehun komen. Luhan cuma bisa nepok jidat. "Bang Luhan kalo keramas kan pake air kembang! Wakakakakakak!".

Wait, air kembang?

"Air kembang? -_- Mana pernah guwe pake air kembang?".

Sehun akhirnya garuk pantat. "Subuh-subuh. Pas guwe ke toilet, guwe liat ada botol air kembang. Dulu kan bang Luhan suka nyantet(?!) ya mana tau aja itu punya elu.".

"ANJING! FITNAH BANGET LU, BIHUN! GIMANA CERITANYA COBA DI CINA ADA DUKUN SANTET?!" Luhan nyekek Sehun. "Ya kan udah guwe bilang mana tau punya eluuuu!" Sehun tereak-tereak. "Emang itu bukan punya guweeee!" Luhan tereak balik.

"Trus punya siapa?!".

"MANA GUWE TAU, JIR!".

"SETOOOOOPP!" Baekki tereak. "KAU MENCURI HATIKU~ HATIKU~ HATIKU~".

Fuck off lah, Chanyeol langsung nyeret Baekhyun pergi, Luhan udah siap-siap sepatu soalnya.

"Weh, itu air kembang lu ya, Han?" Kris keluar dari toilet.

"ANJIIENG! UDAH SEHUN NUDUH GUWE, SEKARANG ELU LAGI! BENCI LAH GUWE AMA HIDUP INI! GUWE NANGIS NIH!" #Lah.

"WTF, Han?! Guwe cuma nanya! \(OㅁO"\)".

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Okeh, kita adain rapat gede-gedean(?)!" Kangta, selaku yang paling tua langsung gebrak meja makan. "SIAPA YANG NARO AIR KEMBANG DI BOTOL LISTERINE?!".

Siiiiinnng...

Ga ada yang ngaku.

"Emangnya air kembangnya napa? :V" Shindong nanya sambil ngunyah maicih. Beli dari warung deket dorm. "KEMAREN KEMINUM, JING!" Kangta gebrak meja lagi. Gak nyantai bener. "Yah! Bang Kangta kena santet dong! Wkwkwkwkwk!" Eunhyuk ngakak. "Sialan -_-".

"Gak ada yang ngaku?" Eric nanya. "Sumpah? Kalo gak ngaku mati loh, guwe sumpahin".

"Fak banget lo bang, udah kayak diktator aja =_=" Sulli protes. "Protes lu? Gara-gara lu takut?". "Bukan takut, elunya kedjem bang -_-". Amber manggut "Jangan ampe mati juga lah, kalo salah satu diantara kita mati, fans pasti mewek-mewek gaje, apalagi anak EXO :v kan mereka lagi masa jayanya tuh.".

"Kalo gitu, guwe sumpahin tiap hari dikejar sasaeng".

"Setuju" Luhan ngejawab, pengen bales dendam, soalnya dia udah kena tuduh 2 orang. Ya moga-moga aja pelakunya kagak di EXO, soalnya mereka udah di-stalk dengan cukup parah.

Sunny ngangkat ketek. "Aer kembang yang biasanya ada di dukun kan?". "Iya.". "Kalo minum bisa kenapa?".

"Ya kalo minum air kembangnya dukun kan kashiatnya bisa apa aja, dapet jodoh, dapet rejeki, de el el. Tapi ada juga yang malah mati :v (guwe liat di berita)" Andy ngejawab. "Njir! Dosa dong kita kalo minum aer dukun?! ;A;" Kangta mewek, soalnya kemaren dia kumur, udah gitu minum lagi #njrit!

"Ya dosa, lah! Sama aja lu udah minta bantuan dukun dong? -_-".

"NUOOOOOOOOO!".

"Kenapa kita ga bawa ke kantor polisi aja? -_- Cek sidik jari gitu?" Jonghyun angkat beban, eh, angkat bicara. Onew ngangguk. "Kok kita bego ya?".

...Krik... Krik... Krik...

Krik... Krik... Krikk...

"WOY! BEGO BEGO GINI GUWE TIAP KALI SEKOLAH JADI KETUA KELAS MULU COY!" Suho tereak-tereak, habis itu dibekep keteknya Lay biar dia diem. "BANG ONYU! LU SENDIRI JUGA PINTER KAN?! JUARA 2 SEANTERO SMA!" Key ikut-ikutan. "Jiaah, juara 2 -_-" Sehun komen. "Lah lu juara berapa, nyet? -_-" walah, si Amber menghina.

Sehun kicep.

"Tapi kalo rame-rame gini ke kantor polisi pas dikira aneh -_-" Mamih Victor akhirnya ngomong juga. Ya takutnya juga polisinya ngira ada warga satu RT gitu dateng #Lah. Eric ngeliat sekitar, ga ada yang keliatan takut, jiwa observasinya udah nongol. Dulu kan dia juga suka observasi pas masih kerja di taman lawang, observasi cowo tajir gitu, mana tau aja pas dia maen kecrek-kecrek langsung dikasih goban #ngimpi.

'Semuanya tenang banget, ga ada yang keliatan panik, takut kedoknya kebuka... Berarti ada 2 kemungkinan, pelakunya emang bukan disini, ato pelakunya emang disini, tapi pake sarung tangan dll biar sidik jarinya ga ada' #tsaah. Mau jadi detective conan lu, bang?

"Betewe, sini ada yang punya sarung tangan gak? Apa aja kek gitu?" Eric nanya.

"Ga ada." Kyuhyun ngejawab.

"Ciyus?" Eric curiga, soalnya muka Kyuhyun emang muka anak rese gitu #Plak. "Ada mah sarung tangan karet yang biasa buat nyuci piring!" Yuri nyeletuk. Orang korea nyuci piring aja pake sarung tangan karet -_-. Jiwa detektifnya lagi-lagi nongol, dia cek tuh botol listerine, mana tau aja ada sesuatu yang ada di hatimu~ Salah deng -_- Maksudnya mana tau aja sesuatu yang dia gak keliatan.

Bener, keliatan dah sesuatu.

"Kemaren, lu pada liat botol ini ga?".

"Nggak. Baru subuh ini ketemu pas gw ke toilet." Sehun ngejawab.

'Pertama kali gw liat pas Hyesung ngasih kangta, itu masih jam 12 malem, kalo subuh, berarti kita semua udah pada tidur dan botol ini udah dibalikin ke toilet. Hyesung ngakunya dia nemu di toilet, kok aneh? -_-'.

"Kemaren malem kita makan apa aja?".

"Semur jengkol ama pete, kangkung terasi, tahu tempe, nasi uduk." Taeyeon gampang banget ngejawabnya, iyalah, orang dia yang masak. "Nah, nih ada biji cabe ketinggalan di bagian tutup botol". "Mana?". "Iniiiiiiiii...". "Mana?". "INIIIIIIII.". "Gak keliatan anjing!".

Akhirnya ditimpuk lah tu botol ke mukanya Minho. "MATA UDAH GEDE GITU BIJI CABE AJA GAK KELIATAN! UDAH OPERASI LASIK AJA DAH LU!" Eric emosi. Ih, jangan emosi bang, nanti makin tua bangkotan :o

"Nah, kemaren yang tugasnya nyuci piring siape?" Krystal ngangkat tangan. "Kesel lah gw nyuci piringnya taemin, sambel terasinya banyak banget di piring, sarung tangannya ampe banyak biji cabe!". Taemin malah nyengir kuda.

'Berarti pelakunya make sarung tangan karet, biji cabenya ampe nempel ke botol..'. Eric ngeliat sekitar, masih aja semuanya tenang. 'Pelakunya yang jelas bukan Sehun, bukan Taeyeon (soalnya dia ga takut ngejawab pertanyaan gw), bukan Krystal, Luhan apa lagi (soalnya dia habis makan pasti langsung molor -_- Mana sempet anying naro tu botol).'

"Terus, Taeng, Dongwan, Andy, Junjin, Hyesung, Minwoo, lu pade ada liat siapa gitu ke dapur pas kita ngobrol ga?". "Buset bang, lu mau jadi detektif? :o" Lay nyeletuk, habis itu digeber ama Kris. "Diem dulu nyet.". "Gw liat si Hyesung ke dapur... Katanya sih buat minum." Dongwan ngemeng.

Eric sekarang malah nyengir. "Nanti malem gw jelasin. Ga usah ke kantor polisi.".

"ETJIEH BANG ERIC PENGEN JADI DETEKTIF! CUIT CUIIITT!" Sohee siul genit, kayak preman godain bencong. Eh emang bencong ada yang mau ya? -_- Eric malah shy shy cat, bahasa kerennya diam-diam suka, eh salah deng, malu-malu kucing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Udah pada ngumpul semuanye?" Kangta nanya, sambil ngabsen satu-satu. Lu bayangin ngabsen anak SM satu-satu, mampus mampus aja. "Bang Hyesung belom disini?" Sohee ngomong dari kejauhan(?) yey, ga jauh sih sebenernya. Eric langsung mesem mukanya, kayak habis disemprot cuka. Aseeeeeem banget, bau ketek! #plak.

Eric buru-buru ngacir ke dapur, kemudian matanya langsung gede, segede bagong, ngeliat pemandangan di depan dia. Bukan. Itu bukan Hyesung lagi striptease, bukan pole dance macem Afterschool, bukan bar dance macem Miss A, apa lagi cylinder dance-nya Crayon pop -_-

"HYESUNG! LU NGAPAIN HAH?! KETAUAN KAN TINDAK TANDUK LU TUH EMANG MENCURIGAKAN!" Eric nunjuk-nunjuk Hyesung yang lagi di pojokan, deket tong sampah, eh jelas ya dia bukan anjing kampung yang makan aja harus ngorek sampah, ngapain dia berurusan ama tu tong sampah merek lion star coba? #yaelah.

"Tong sampahnya bagus bang!".

Nah lo, ketauan kan ngibulnya. Tong sampahnya sendiri aja merek krisbow-_-.

"LAH TU YANG LU PEGANG APA?! BOTOL LISTERINE KAN?! MAU LO APAIN?! LO BUANG?!".

"BANG HYESUNG! LU PACARAN AMA TONG SAMPAH?! OH TO THE MY TO THE GOD!" Tiffany ngejerit-jerit, sosoan inggris mentang-mentang lahir di amrik. "BUKAAAAN ;A;". "BANG HYESUNG ABNORMAL!" Jessica ngejerit.

"MAHO!" (Yang ini Luna).

"BISEX(?!)" (Yang ini Sooyoung, rada kresek-kresek, soalnya dia lagi ngunyah risol #lah).

"LESBI!" (Yang ini Jonghyun).

Semuanya langsung ngeliatin ojong bin setiabudi. "Ngape, coy?". "LESBI ITU BUAT CEWE BEGOKKKKK!".

Hyesung pun bingung, ini sebenernya ada apa sih? Perang dunia? Perang SM?

"Pokoke!" Eric tereak. "PELAKUNYA ADALAH HYESUNG!".

"KOK GUWE BANG! TEGA LOE! ;A;".

"YA TERUS ITU LU NGAPAIN NGEBUANG BARANG BUKTI?!".

Noh kan, mati kutu langsung. "Apa doeloe boektinya?!". Hyesung mendadak jadi orang djaman doeloe. "NAH! LU TAU KAN SARUNG TANGAN KARET YANG DIPAKE KRYSTAL BUAT CUCI PIRING?!".

"TAU!".

"BANYAK BIJI CABENYA SAMBEL TERASI KAN?!".

"IYA!".

"NAH TU BIJI CABE KETINGGALAN DI BOTOL!".

"TERUS?!".

"KETAUAN DONG KALO PELAKUNYA PAKE SARUNG TANGAN KARET BIAR GA ADA SIDIK JARI!".

"BANG PLEASE! JANGAN PAKE CAPS LOCK!" Eunhyuk tereak, kupingnya bindeng lama-lama. Eric garuk ketek. "Nah, habis lu pake tu sarung tangan, lu bawa ke toilet, terus lu lepas tu sarung tangan karet, terus lu keluar, biar seakan-akan lu nemunya di toilet, terus sebelumnya lu menyadari ada banyak biji cabe di botolnya, lu tepok-tepok biar jatoh semua, soalnya Dongwan ngeliat elu ke dapur, kalo Dongwan tau ada biji cabe di situ, dia bisa langsung tau kalok elu pelakunya, terus-".

"Terus terus aja mulu -_- Berakhir jadi tukang parkir lu bang? -_-" Ryeowook protes.

"LU PADE MAUNYA APA?! GUWE PAKE CAPS LOCK GAK SUKA, GUWE PAKE 'TERUS' GA SUKA! CAPEK DEH CYIIIN!".

Penyakit 'drama'-nya bang Eric pun nongol.

Syit.

Kapan selesainya dia ceramah?

"Udah, bang -_- Lanjut hipotesis elu biar jadi detektif aja.".

"Ya pokoknya HYESUNG PELAKUNYA! END!".

"KOK GITU SIH BANG?!" Hyesung protes.

"NAH! MAU PEMBELAAN APA LOE?!" Junjin nunjuk. "Gak bisa kan?! ga bisa kan?! KICEP KAN LOE! MUAHAHAHH!".

"NGAPE LO YANG SENENG COBA NYET?! JANGAN-JANGAN LU LAGI YANG PUNYA AKAL BUSUK!" Hyesung ngelawan. Entah gimenong caranya mereka jadi berantem ala bencong, jambak-jambakan. High heels SNSD sampe jadi senjata. "Sialan! ITU HIGH HEELS GUWE MEREK BUCCHERI, SENGKLEK! KAGAK ADA INI GUWE JADI BANTET LOE MAU TANGGUNG JAWAB?!" Sunny gaplokin Junjin ama Hyesung satu-satu.

"AER PANASSS AER PANAASSSSS!" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tereak-tereak, bikin semuanya diem, kemudian menjauh. "Bercanda doang deng, guwe cuma bawa tali rapia" Kyuhyun nyengir tanpa dosa. Sialan emang. "Buat apa coba nyet? -_-" Sungmin nanya.

"Ngiket bang Hyesung, kalo gini mulu kita mana bisa interogasi?".

10 menit kemudian... (Lama bener? -_-).

"NGAKU GAK LOE?!" Kangta tereak sambil ngancungin high heels BoA yang merek gosh. Akhirnya setelah kontrak sewa 1 menit lima rebu, dipake lah ama Kangta buat interogasi. BoA mah gak apa-apa, kalo bisa lamain, biar dia dapet duit banyak juga #sialan.

Hyesung udah mewek-mewek kayak maling digebukin satu RT, mukanya melas banget, sampe Ace pun kasian(?) #apalah. "Hiii anak papa baik hatinya ya, ucucucucucu~" Kris nyipok-nyipok ace dengan penuh kasih sayang, bikin yang laen natep jijay. "Bang, plis bang, itu udah lu cipok berapa kali coba?" Tao jijay, bilang aja cemburu #lah. Taoris shipper mana suaranya?!

"Yang penting udah guwe mandiin! Ntar lu punya anak, lu cipok mulu juga gak kenapa-napa kan?" Kris bete, bapak-anak-time keganggu. Tao akhirnya diem aja, ni bapak kalo udah ama anaknya aja langsung bawel, giliran Ace ditinggal, langsung sosoan Cool. Liatin aja, lama-lama bisa Tao nistain tu boneka gewla.

"Pokoke lu ngaku, ato lu ga dapet jatah makanan selama disini!" Andy ngancem.

"Tapi..".

"NGAKU ATO LAPER?!".

Hyesung mikir keras. Mikir aja pake keras-keras, heran guwe. Perasaan guwe mikir anteng banget. Ya iyalah, orang mikirinnya EXO mulu #plak.

"Ngaku ato laper~ Ngaku ato laperrr~?" Chanyeol sengaja bikin kesel, pake nyanyi walopun suara pas-pasan #digebukin. "Hihihihi~ Padahal ntar siang yang masak teteh Taeng lagi lohhh~" Baekhyun malah promo.

"Anjir, itu mah elu yang seneng bego!" Yuri mengok. Baekhyun malah shy shy cat. OOC banget ni bocah, bukannya biasanya gak punya malu ya?

Baek: Hanjeng, thor! Lu napsu banget nistain guwe!

Author: YA IYA DONG! MASA YA IYALAH! LAGU SHINEE AJA RING DING DONG BUKAN RING DING LAH! MUAKAKAK~ _No no no~ No mercy~ _*Goyang itik bareng Jongup*.

"AMPUNI AKU PAKDEEEEEE!" Hyesung akhirnya ngejerit, guling-guling kayak cacing kepanasan. Mungkin aja bentuk rasa penyesalan, tapi Eric malah ngira dia kesurupan. "HYAH! HYESUNG KESURUPAN COY! DIA MIMPIIN PAKDENYA! UZTAD SIWOOOONNN!" Eric ngejerit. Siwon tiba-tiba nongol pake baju koko ama peci #lah.

"TSAHH! GUWE GAK KESURUPAN! WOY SIWON! LU SEJAK KAPAN JADI USTAD ASDFGHJKL!" Hyesung ngejerit-jerit, pengen nendang Siwon malah kepeleset gara-gara diiket tali rapia. "KOK LU GOBLOK SIH, KYU?!".

Tunggu 5 menit kemudian...

"Okeh! Guwe udah ngaku! Guwe udah boleh makan, kan?!" Hyesung gak nyantai. Dia langsung bad mood lantaran nyuruh Kyuhyun lepasin tali rapia ternyata malah keiket mati. Pake gunting lah dibukanya. "Jelasin dulu ke guwe, lu pergi ke dukun?" Kangta ngancungin high heels lagi. "Weh kangta, taripnya udah 35 rebu loh." BoA ngingetin.

"SABODO TEUING! ITU NANTI!" Kangta ngebales.

"Gak!".

"Terus itu air kembang lu dapet dari mana?".

"DARI NENEK GUWE! DIA KAN PUNYA KLENTENG!" Hyesung ngejerit.

Semuanya maap. "SORRY BANGET, HYESUNG! GUWE KIRA DARI DUKUN TAUNYA DARI NENEK ELOOOO ;A;" Eric langsung sujud. "Gak sopan lu ama nenek guwe -_-" Hyesung sengaja, biar Eric lebih ketohok lagi, lebih ngerasa bersalah lagi #dasar.

"Haduhaaaai!" Kangta nepok jidat. "Bilang kek dari tadi!".

"GUWE BARU MAU BILANG LU PADA MALAH NGANCEM GUWE GAK KASIH MAKAN!" Hyesung emosi. "INI LAGI NI BOCAH SATU! BIKIN LUCU YA LU BILANG 'YANG MASAK NTAR TAENG!' GUWE MAH SABODO TEUING YANG PENTING MAKAN!".

Baekhyun kicep, cuma bisa garuk ketek.

Malah rame kan?

Bodo amat dah mau rame apa mau sepi. Yang penting masalah selesai. Hyesung gak harus takut terancam busung lapar(?) lagi. Dia bisa nikmatin masakan yang aduhai enak banget sampe author ngiler-ngiler.

"Betewe ya adek-adek guwe tercinta.." Yunho ngemeng ke EXO.

"Jih! Siapa yang sudi jadi adek loe?" Tao jujur tingkat akherat, langsung digebukin ama Yunho. "Udah bang, jangan diterusin -_-" Kris nahan Yunho sebelum mother of bubur ketek itu nge-smack down si Tao #TaoRisPoreper(?) #EtjiehTaoRis #HidupTaoRis

"Apaan lah, Kris! Kemaren dia curcol ama guwe pengen nelen si Ace!".

"TERUSIN AJA BANG! TERUSIIIINN :O". Kris langsung pasang banner 'BUNUH HUANG ZI TAO' ama 'HIDUP HUANG ZI TAO' -_- Yang bener yang mana, mau dimatiin ato dibiarin idup? Gak rela kali ya si Kris wkwkw.

"BEUDEUH! KENAPA JADI ARENA SMACK DOWN! SETOPPHH SETOOPPPH!" Dio tereak-tereak, akhirnya Yunho si bubur ketek pun berhenti. "Lu mau ngemeng apa bang?".

Yunho langsung natap Kris. "Broh, guwe udah nonton MV lu yang Miracles in december...".

"Trus?".

"MUKA LU PADA MELAS SEMUA BABIIII! JIAKAKAKAKAKKAKA! ANJROTT DEMI APA BOCAH NISTA LU PADA BISA SEPET GITU MUKANYA ADUOHH...!" Yunho langsung ngemis entrostop ama Minho.

EXO langsung sepet beneran. Mukanya mesem, ngarepnya dipuji kek, disemangatin kek, malah diejekin. Kan sialan bangeut.

Yunho terbatuk-batuk. "APALAGI ELU, KRIS! MENTANG-MENTANG PICASSO ABAL-ABAL -UHUK!-LU MALAH JADI PELUKIS, MUKA LU ASLI KECEWA BANGET! BARU NYADAR KALO GAMBAR LU JELEK, NYET? WKWKKWKW!". Nah muka Kris udah bete banget. Selama ini ngegambar kan jadi hobi dia, dan (ngakunya) bakat terpendam dia. Malah dijelekkin.

"WHAT THE FUCK LAH BANG! ITU ACTING UDAH SUSAH-SUSAH PUNYA MALAH LU JELEKIN, SIALAN ;A;" Tao tereak-tereak. "Halah! Lu nangis di MV juga bukan acting, lu kan nangis gara-gara terlalu menghayati!" Yunho monyong.

Nah lo.

Emang sih, menurut pengakuan jujurnya Lay, di MV itu Tao gak acting punya, nangisnya nangis beneran, pas perjalanan pulang pun masih nangis aja tu bocah satu. Mungkin aja dia nangis gara-gara dulu keingetan ditinggal pacarnya setelah nyolong boneka panda kesayangan dia. Iya dah bisa aja.

Setelah itu berlanjutlah penghinaan dari sang dewa burket, mulai dari pas bulannya gerhana, muka Luhan langsung kayak anak ilang, pas Sehun udah sumringah ketemu cewek langsung ilang pas dilewatin orang.

Ya gimana ya, muka Luhan saat itu seakan-akan berkata: 'MAMIIH! BULANNYA ILANG MAMIIH ;A;'.

Dan muka Sehun yang bingung bin cengo itu seakan berkata: 'ANJROT! CEWE GUWE KEMANA?! JANGAN-JANGAN DIA SETAN LAGI ;A;'.

Makin emosi lah si Dio pas Yunho ngatain dia kayak pembokat gegara bikin kue mejanya masih kinclong. Masa setitik adonan jatoh langsung dielapin. Plis deh bang, emang ada yang mau bikin meja kotor-kotor cuma biar terkesan 'Real'? Bersihinnya capek kalee :v

Dengan sialannya Yunho juga ngatain Kai syuting Animal Planet. Ya iyalah, gegulingan ama anjing, dicipok-cipok anjing, trus anjingnya dimasukin jaket pula. Gak cukup udah punya Monggu, Jjanggu ama Jjanggah? (Anjing Kai ada 3 mbakbro :v).

Lah ini author kenapa malah review MV? -_- Back to the story

"Udah lah bang, kalo pengen ngehina mending lu pergi aja" Kai frontal. Asek dah.

"Tau ni, jahat lu bang. Gitu-gitu anak orang jangan dinistain :v Guwe katain lu bubur ketek aja langsung ngeluarin piso." Donghae ikutan protes. "GUSUR YUNHO(?)!" Henry tereak, ngangkat spanduk entah dia bikin sedjak kapan.

"TURUNKAN JABATAN YUNHO!" Zhoumi ikut-ikutan, sampe ngeluarin toa hasil colong dari tukang es krim campina.

"HILANGKAN KEDZOLIMAN(?)!".

"WUOOOOOO(?)!".

"BRANTAS NARKOBA(?)!".

"AQUAAA AQUAAA CANGCIMEN CANGCIMEEEN!". Lah yang ini kenapa buka lapak? -_-

"YEAAAH! BARCA MENAAANG!". Ini siapa yang tereak? -_-

"HALAH! BARCA KALO GA ADA MESSI JUGA LANGSUNG CIUT! HOKI ITU MAH!".

"HOKI PALE LU! REAL MADRID JUGA CUMA NGANDELIN RONALDO!".

"YANG PENTING KAN MASIH BISA MENANG!".

"BARCA GA ADA MESSI JUGA BISA MENANG, WAKTU ITU!"

"YA WAKTU ITU! WAKAKAKAK! ITU HOKI KALO MENANG COY!".

Nah ini kenapa berantem gara-gara barca ama Real Madrid? Author pun gak tau.

"UDAHLAAAH MANCHESTER UNITED ITU YANG PALING JAGO! UDAH! SIDANG DITUTUP(?)!" Luhan ngejerit. Mentang-mentang fans MU sih. Luhan ampe gaplok-gaplok palu ke lantai. Pikirnya ketok magic kali ya? -.- Semuanya diem. Author juga diem.

"Trus kita ngapain nih, thor?" Key nanya ama author.

"Bentar, guwe buka skrip dulu." Author ngejawab, sambil ngebuka skrip.

Tunggu beberapa saat kemudian...

"TAKE 100! Annddd... ACTION!".

Ctut(?)! Lah ini mah suara kursor-nya Dora! Sabodo teuing lah, daripada ga ada.

"WOEYY BANG~ Guwe nemu sesuatu yang bagus nih!" Jessica lambai-lambai laptop. "Mau nunjukkin fanfiction lu? Ga sudi guwe." Yuri kedjem.

"Yey! Yang penting FF guwe masih lebih bagus dari pada Twilight :v Bukan FF lah! Ada fans SM komen pesbuk, request-in kita bikin drama JFF".

"JFF apaan? Guwe taunya BFF." Mamih Victor ternyata gak gaul #plak.

"Boys before flowers :v" Siwon ngejawab.

"Ketek lu lah boys before flowers! Itu BBF begok! JFF itu JUST FOR FUN!" Key bawel.

"O".

Waduh. Key dinyolotin.

Anak alim macem Siwon aja bisa nyolot. Jago loh wkwkkw.

Tiba-tiba ada yang putus di otak Key.

"AAAAAAAAARGHH! BERANI LOE NYOLOTIN GUWE?! ANAK ALIM APAAN BEGO LU?!".

"Anjeerr banggg! Bang Siwon kan lebih tuaaaa!" Taemin berusaha nenangin Key walopun akhirnya ditampol. "Diem lu, nyet! Cuma bisa mewek ke Naeun aja bangga!" Key tereak. Ni bocah PMS ya? -_-

Anjir, sakit.

Bener aja. Taemin mewek habis itu nelpon Naeun. Naeun jamin pulsa Taemin bakal habis dipake buat curcol mulu.

"Woles broh." Siwon nyantai.

"WOLES APA WOLES?! WOLES PANTAT LU LAH! LU YANG BIKIN GAK WOLES, DASAR GATAU DIRI EMANG! PANTES GITU GW MANGGIL LU ABANG?! PANTES?!".

"Pakde Soomaaaaaan! Key gak sopan neh!" Amber ngadu ke pakde Sooman. Key langsung diem, natep Amber pake pandangan 'Watdepak ar yuh duing?'.

"Apa? Dihukum?".

Mampus lu Key! Mampus!

"Tidur di jalan? Gak salah lu, pakde?".

MPOSSS! BRUAKAKAKKAKA!

"ESMERALDAAA! BABEH! JANGAN KEDJEM GITU LAH AMA AY! CUMA BERANTEM DOANG KOK MALAH BERAKHIR TIDUR DI JALANAN? NANTI KALO GUWE DIHAMILIN BANCI LEWAT GIMENONG?!"

"Emang lu cewek, Key?" Onew nanya. Mana tau aja Key ternyata cowok jadi-jadian. #plak.

_"Ya salah elu lah! Lu juga orangnya gak bisa nyantai, dinyolotin doang aja ngamuk. Lah elu sendiri nyolot kan? Inget idup nak! Inget iduup!"._

"Emang lu sendiri inget idup, beh? -_-".

_"Okeh. Lu tidur di luar sebulan full." _. Ctek! (Telpon diputus).

"FUCK THIS SHIIIIIEEETTTHHH! GIMANA CARANYA GUWE IDUP?!" Key mewek ampe satu dorm banjir air mata. Ya gak lucu dong kalo shawol ngeliat Key tidur di jalanan kayak gembel melarat, udah tau kalo namanya fans cewe suka sebar-sebar gosip dan rumor, pake bukti foto pula. Gak lucu lah kalo misalnya nongol berita 'Key SHINee tidur di jalanan lantaran Sooman marah.'.

"Ya elu sih -.- Udah tau pakde Sooman rada galak." Lay puk-puk si Key.

"Udahlah! Guwe tetep tidur disini! Kayak dia tau aja!" Key monyong.

Henry nunjuk atas. "CCTV...".

"Ya terus napa?".

"Katanya kehubung ke kantor pakde Sooman...".

Krik krik krik krik...

"ANJROOOOTTTT!".

* * *

TBC

Bagaimanakah nasib Key selanjutnya? XD

Okeh gw bales ripiwnya dulu ah~

**Bonggogi**: Okeh, cintahh~ :*

**SalyaSone**: Bikin lucu lu, nak? :v Apa bedanya garing ama kriuk coba? wkkkwkw

**Yoshitake**: Kenapeh? :v

Review plis! Beribu terima kasih buat yang ripiw :v

Jujur guwe nyengir tiap kali ngeliat ada ripiw, ada kalanya guwe ampe ngejerit bak orang gila.

Bukan bak mandi ya kwkwkw!

Betewek eniwey baswey, bentar lagi guwe ultah~

Lol, kayak ada yang peduli aja #ngenes.


	3. Chapter 3 - Mini Drama Ancur

Title: Anak SM Tinggal Satu Dorm!

Author: Lovelyminmin

Genre: Comedy, Friendship

Lenght: Chaptered

Casts: EXO-K, EXO-M, SNSD, F(X), DBSK, SHINee, Super Junior, Yoon Sohee, BoA, Kangta, Shinhwa gadok-gadok lah!

* * *

"Bang! Selamat jalan ya bang!" Taemin ngelambai-lambai ke Key. "Sialan ni bocah satu ;A; Lu juga pengen guwe tidur di luar?!" Key malah ngomel. Ada aja ni bocah, udah dihukum masih galak aja.

Key mewek-mewek ampe pada akhirnya dibagi tisu ama Sohee. Ya kasian juga lah.

"Key...".

Henry noel Key, tatapannya memancarkan rasa kasihan yang mendalam. Seakan-akan tidak ingin menerima kenyataan bahwa lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu akan pergi. Walaupun hanya untuk sebulan, itu akan terasa seperti bertahun-tahun bagi seorang Henry Lau.

Wanjrot kenapa bahasa guwe jadi puitis gini? -_-

"Ngape bang?" Key sesenggukan, ingusnya berguguran. Gak apa-apa lah, mati satu tinggal seribu. Ntar ingus Key gugur sebiji langsung nongol serebu #najis. "Nih.." Henry dengan gobloknya ngasih kaleng susu kentel cap enak, "Buat jaga-jaga aja.".

"Gak usah goblok lah bang -_- Eh tapi gak apa-apa deh, mana tau aja ada yang ngasih duid.".

Dasar.

Jessica monyong. "Padahal guwe mau nunjukkin sesuatu malah berakhir telenopela, heuuuh".

"Protes, nyet?".

Wanjrot. Cewek pun dikatain monyet ama dia.

Jessica nepok jidat. "Iniiii pens guweeee di UFOTown. Dia request buat bikin drama spesial natal ala SM broh :v". Key ngedip. "Bikin itu lah, sebelum guwe pergi. Nanti biar guwe bisa nonton pas di pinggir jalan.".

Jessica akhirnya nyengir. "Drama apa?".

.

.

.

.

.

"Tapi kalok satu SM gini bikin drama kan kebanyakan orang weh. Apa kita bikin terpisah aja, masing-masing grup?" Dongwan garuk jenggot.

"Jadi ntar teteh BoA, bang Kangta ama Sohee sendirian dong?" Sohee monyong. Ya Allah ni anak unyu banget ampe manggil diri sendiri pake nama. "Ya kalok gitu kita jadi yang rekam ama narrator aja. Sohee mah akting udah banyak kali, jangan akting lagi" Boa nyengir.

Kangta garuk kepala, habis itu bilang, "Gimana kalo yang main EXO aja? EXO kan gak pernah cover drama coy!".

Anak-anak EXO pun mangap.

Siake.

"UDAHLAH BAAAANG! NTAR KITA KENA NISTA AUTHOR GIMANA?!" Sehun ngejerit gak terima.

"Ya itu kan nasib elu, ntong -_-".

"Okedah! EXO yang maen!" Jessica ngasih jempol habis itu bales UFOTown pens-nya.

"ANJIR! TETEHH! BELOM ADA PERSETUJUAN DARI KITA JUGA! ASDFGHJKL!" Chen tereak-tereak. Ternyata ni bocah bisa takut juga ya? #plak. "Yaah... Udah ke-send...".

Krik...

Krik...

Krik...

"Trus kita drama apa?" Kris angkat bicara. Kayaknya dia oke-oke aja tuh.

"The heirs aja :v" Chanyeol nyeletuk. "Halaaah! Palingan lu yang pengen meranin Lee Minho kan?! Ga usah ngimpi deh loe!" Baekhyun ngomel. "Tapi kan guwe pengen elu meranin Park Shinhyeee ;A; :3" Chanyeol monyong.

ETCIEEEH!

CUIT CUIIT!

BAEKYEOOOLL!

"Ngarep lu ada Baekyeol moment? NGIMPI!". Dengan anarkisnya Chanyeol digeplak raket nyamuk ama Baekhyun. Yah, Chanyeol kecewa deh wkwkw.

"Thor, hunhan moment kapan thor? -_-" Eh tumben si Sehun ngemis ama guwe :v "Anjir, hun -_- Sadar Hun! INI BUKAN EPEP YAOIII!" Luhan nepok-nepok Sehun, mana tau aja pikirannya udah dipengaruhi ama BaekYeol, dianya jadi napsu(?) juga.

"Sekali-kali lah baaang! Tadi juga ada BaekYeol ama TaoRis moment kannn? ;A;".

Luhan diem. "Suka-suka lah -_-".

Akhirnya daripada semuanya pusing, Author nyolong toa masjid kemudian angkat bicara.

"Hai orang-orang beriman!" (buset, ceritanya guwe jadi pendeta? -_-).

"HAAAAI!" EXO langsung tereak bareng, kayak lagi di pesantren aja ini -_-

"Yang tidak beriman, tidak hai!" Author ngelanjutin.

Krik... Krik... Krik...

"Beriman semua loh thor!" Chen nyengir. Author batuk konidin sebelum ngelanjutin. "Okeh, lu pada ntar dramanya jadi... pfft...".

Bentar, author ngakak dulu.

"Drama apa coba, thor? -_- Mencurigakan banget loee..." Xiumin udah ngerasain tanda-tanda kali ya. Tanda-tanda apa?

Tanda-tanda cinta?

Tanda-tanda kematian?

Tanda-tanda bahaya?

Apa tanda-tanda boker?

"Romeo and Juliet! WUAKAKAKAKKAKAKAAKKAAK!".

"WHAT THE FAHK?!" Sehun tereak. "AAAAA GUWE MAUUKKK! JADI DERBY ROMERO KAN? :3".

"Romeo begok -_-" Suho nepok jidat.

"Kan namanya mirip, bang :v".

Akhirnya setelah ngeliat, ga ada yang protes. _Baguslah_, Author ngebatin. "Nah, daripada lu pade debat ampe bikin konferensi pers-uhuk!- maksud guwe, konferensi meja kotak, guwe udah tentuin peran-perannya. Yang jadi Romeo...".

"GUWE!".

Noh kan, para Seme langsung angkat tangan -_-

GEPROK(?)!

Author banting toa. Emejingnya, toa-nya gak rusak, halleluya~~ (Yalah, kalo rusak Author mau pake apa? -_-).

"GUWE UDAH BILANG GUWE UDAH TENTUIN PERANNYA! LU PADA GAK USAH KAYAK TAI YA!".

Okeh, emang itu gaya author kalo lagi marah.

Exo langsung diem. Bagus.

"Nah, lu pada diem!" author tereak gak nyantai sambil pungut toa. "Diem aja kok susah!".

Author mantengin muka EXO satu-satu, pada bete semua mukanya. Akhirnya karena ngerasa kasihan, udah, Author tempel aja di tembok, biar mereka baca sendiri.

"Galak amat perasaan lu, thor?" mamih Victor protes.

"MASALAH BUAT LU?! EMANGNYA LU GA PERNAH GALAK SAMA ANAK-ANAK BUAH LOE?! WOY, SULLI! DIA PERNAH GALAK GAK?!".

"Pernaaaah~".

Noh kan kicep dia.

Okeh, berikut perannya:

_Romeo: Chanyeol_

_Juliet: Baekhyun (Udah pasti!)_

_Paris: Kris_

_Rosaline: Dio_

_Tybalt: Tao _

_Pembokatnya Juliet: Xiumin. (Backsound: Gak enak banget nulisnya pembokat? -_-)_

_Frater Lawrence: Chen_

_Mamake Juliet: Lay_

_Bapake Juliet: SuHOLANG KAYA (Backsound: DAFAQ?! -_-)_

_Mercutio: Jongong __(Backsound: WANJENG THOR! LU SIALAN AMET GUWE JADI DIPANGGIL JONGONG!)_

_Benvolio: Bihun_

_Narrator/Apoteker: Luhan_

"ANJIENG! KENAPA GUWE JADI APOTEKER?! WUAAKAKAK!" Luhan ketawa nista.

"Rosaline siapa?" Dio cengo, nyolong skripnya author.

"Kalok gitu lu pade afalin dah skripnya! Udah setuju semua kan?!".

"OKEEE!".

(Untuk berikutnya, yang laen-laen jarang nongol. Author sori banget, soalnya emang rencananya ni cerita tokoh utamanya EXO wkwkw).

TAKE ONE!

PRAKK!

_Di sebuah kota bernama Verona, ada 2 keluarga tertinggi, keduanya terlibat permusuhan karena alasan yang tidak diketahui_-Iyalah! William Shakespeare aja gak kasih tau, anjir!-_Keluarga itu bernama Capulet, satu lagi bernama Montague. Di rumah keluarga Montague, seorang lelaki tampan tampak galau dan setres_, "Ini narasi macem apa coba?!" Luhan ngakak.

"Tampan sih nggak. Tapi galau ama setres-nya mah iya." Suho ngikik, habis itu digaplok buku dialog ama Chanyeol

"GUWE GALAU! GUWE GALAU!" Romeo, alias Chanyeol ngejerit.

CUT!

"EH NYING! MANA ADA ORANG GALAU TEREAK GITU, DIMANA-MANA GALAU TUH DIEM, BODOH! ULANG ULANG!" Author cetrek(?) lagi.

Romeo akhirnya senderan di jendela, mukanya keliatan banget kayak macem habis di-PHP. Emang cocok dah, orang Chanyeol pernah jadi model mv Kiwil, eh salah, K-Will :V

"Lu ngape coy?" Mercutio, alias Kai langsung dateng, nyamperin seorang Romeo yang lagi galau. Tapi bukannya galau, bagi si Sehun lebih kayak lekong bete habis kena razia. "Guwe lagi galau, Tio! Galau!" Romeo ngusap muka.

"Gak enak banget jing, manggilnya Tio -_-" Kai bisik-bisik, protes. "WOY! BEN! SODARA KITA LAGI GALAU! WUAKAKAKA!" Mercutio tereak. Akhirnya Benvolio (Sehun) nongol "Njir! Jelek banget lu manggil guwe Ben! BenBen kan panggilannya bang Kris!".

"Daripada guwe, Tio! Lagi pula kan BenBen itu e-nya dibaca kayak 'e' di sEribu!".

Sehun nepok jidat. "Lu galau ngape, Romero? Eh salah deng, Romeo?".

_Entah ngape guwe jijik dipanggil Romeo -_-_ batin Chanyeol. "Lu tau Roslinda dari Capulet gak?.

Roslinda siape coba? -_-

"Roslinda? -_-" Mercutio garuk ketek.

"Iyaa, Roslinda!".

"Ga ada bego yang namanya Roslinda, mimpi aja loe" Benvolio ngakak.

"IIIIH! GUWE SUKA AMA ROSLINDAAAAA!" Romeo mewek.

CUT!

"ANJING! NAMANYA ROSALINE, BUKAN ROSLINDA!" Author tereak pake toa. Chanyeol langsung kicep. Sialan emang tu bocah.

"Lanjot!".

Ctek!

"Guwe jatuh cintrong ama Rosaline!" Romeo tereak, garuk-garuk pipi, kayak orang setres takut ditolak gitu.

Benvolio diem. Mercutio pake bedak kelek dulu, gatel! -_- Kemudian Benvolio senyum epil, "Ntar malem kan keluarga Capulet mau pesta, lu kenapa gak ketemu dia aja?".

"Mati bego guwe didepak satpamnya Capulet -_- Udah tau kita beda keluarga, gimenong sih lu?".

"Ya lewat balkon lah! Kerajinan bego satpam jaga di balkon, sampe ada udah ketauan pengen ngadem :v" Mercutio angkat bicara. Romeo nyengir. Dia ampe mikir kenapa dia bisa ampe bego gitu. Ya emang udah bego si ya? -_-

_Malam itu, keluarga Capulet sedang berpesta. Chanyeol yang jatuh cinta dengan Rosaline, nekat memanjat balkon_-Ya gampang lah ya, bodinya aja tiang listrik gitu-_Alih-alih bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya, Chanyeol malah bertemu dengan Juliet._

"Lu siape ngong?" Romeo nanya.

"Anjir, belom pernah diketekin? -_-" Juliet (Baekhyun) natep jijik ke Romeo. "Lu siape? Guwe ga pernah liat elu di foto keluarga, keluarga lain ya? Ngapain di sini?".

"Selow, nyet -_-".

Mikir coba, mana ada Juliet dipanggil monyet ama Romeo? -_-

"Guwe dari keluarga Montague-Mungkin elu udah tau. Nama guwe Romeo. Tapi, plis jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa kalo guwe di sini..." Romeo ngomong. Dia pantengin Juliet yang lagi(?) cantik-cantiknya. Pikiran dia buat ketemu Rosaline, seakan ilang bagaikan bau kentut yang perlahan ilang di udara #tsaah.

"Trus lu kesini ngapain? Ga mungkin dong lu ngehadirin pesta keluarga laen?" Juliet narik Romeo buat berdiri samping dia, capek lah gelantungan sambil ngomong. Walopun tampang Romeo rada kayak monyet, dia masih manusia broh-Ini menurut Baekhyun.

Akhirnya Romeo keingetan ama cinta lama(?)-nya, Roslinda, maksudnya, Rosaline. "Oh iye! Ngemeng gih ke Rosaline-Sodara lu kan?- kalo...".

Romeo langsung diem. Tadi nya dia mau ngomong 'Guwe suka dia', tapi setelah bertemu Juliet, perasaan itu jadi ilang #tsaah.

"Kalo?".

"Kalo..." Romeo nelen ludah. "Gak jadi... Gak usah... Guwe pergi dulu ya".

Juliet ngeliatin Romeo yang maen ngilang aja dari pandangan, iyalah, orang loncat dari balkon, gatau di bawah nyawanya selamat apa kagak, semoga aja selamat.

"Teteh, ada apa?" Rosaline (Dio) nongol. "Kok diem aja disini? Gak mau makan-makan?".

Juliet ngegeleng, "Nggak, tadi ada orang dari keluarga Montague disini, guwe samperin... Kayaknya dia pengen ngomong ama lu, tapi tiba-tiba gak jadi, heran guwe.". Rosaline diem. "Yaudah lupain aja.." Rosaline narik Juliet, "Yok makan, guwe laper daritadi nungguin elu.".

Juliet cuma senyum cantik, berbatin dalem hati. _Moga-moga besok ketemu lagi..._

_Romeo merasakan adanya perubahan perasaannya pada Rosaline. Seakan-akan Rosaline tidak lagi berarti di hatinya. Pikirannya terus tertuju dengan perempuan cantik yang baru saja dia temui. Jika dia boleh jujur, dia telah jatuh cinta dalam pandangan pertama. Begitu pulang, Mercutio dan Benvolio menanyakan keadaannya._

"WATDEPAK LAH, ROMEO! LU UDAH SUKA AMA ROSALINE SUKA LAGI AMA ORANG LAIN?! JAGO ANJIR LU!" Benvolio ngegaplok-gaplok Romeo pake buku sastra yang ada di lemari Romeo. Buku sastra yang udah berdebu, ketauan gak pernah dipegang.

"Gatauuu! Pokoknya habis guwe liat dia tuh rasanya langsung 'deg' gituuu!" Romeo blushing parah, ngejerit-jerit nista. Mercutio nepok jidat "Siape namanya, nyet?".

"... Guwe belom tau, anjiiiinnnngggg ;A;".

"PINTER BANGET, LO, ROMEOOOO!" Mercutio ngejewer Romeo. "Besok lu ketemu dia aja lagi, mana tau dia jalan-jalan di rumahnya".

"Enak banget lu ngomongnya -_- Gak pernah jatuh cinta ya lu?".

"Kita jomblo broh, masih menikmati masa single".

"Pret lah!" Romeo nyibir.

Yalah, masih bocah aja sosoan galau sih! #plak.

_Juliet malam itu memandang keluar dari balkon. Entah kenapa dia penasaran dengan seseorang bernama Romeo yang dia temui beberapa jam yang lalu. Pikirannya mengingat-ngingat saat Romeo tiba-tiba nongol di balkon, malah nanyain soal Roslinda_-Anjir, salah_- Rosaline._

"Hanjeeerrr guwe penasaran ama tu manusiaaaa aaaaa!" Juliet langsung loncat-loncat gaje. "Mukanya mirip monyet tapi kok ganteng ya? ;A;".

Etcieh!

Sumpah, padahal Baekhyun eneg setengah mati baca skrip yang itu.

"Romeo, nama lu ngape bisa gitu ya? Kayak Derby Romero, idola guwe -_-".

"Ape lu nyebut nama guwe?".

"ANJENG! MONYET!" Juliet nimpuk hak tinggi.

"Kampretos cokrotos mamamia lezatos! Udah dikatain anjing, monyet lagi! Mau lu tuh apa?!" Romeo protes. Mana kepalanya ketimpuk hak tinggi merek buccheri pula. (Emang jaman dulu ada buccheri? -_-). "Lunya ngagetin guwe, anjir!" Juliet ngomel.

"Udah to the point aja!" Romeo naek "Lu siapa?".

"Juliet".

"Suka ama guwe ga?".

"... Lumayan."

"Yaudah yok nikah!".

(Watdepak?)

_Karena keluarga mereka berdua yang bermusuhan, Romeo dan Juliet melakukan pernikahan secara rahasia, dibantu oleh Frater Lawrence. Keduanya mengucapkan janji setia._

"Ini apa-apaan bego! Wkwkkwkw!" Kyuhyun ngakak.

"Steh! Diem!" Sungmin nepok Kyuhyun. Emang aneh sih, masa Romeo to the point gitu, baru ketemu sehari udah langsung nikah aja, kan bego.

Luhan ampe udah mau ngakak sendiri baca narasinya.

_Suatu ketika Juliet dipanggil oleh orang tuanya, membicarakan tentang perjodohannya dengan seorang saudagar kaya dari kota Verona. Juliet meminta untuk mengundurkan hari pernikahan, tetapi orang tuanya menolak, bahkan mengancam membuang Juliet._

"MAMIH! PAPIH! KOK LU BISA-BISANYA GITUIN GUWE?!" Juliet mewek.

"GITUIN APA LAH?! INI DEMI KAMU BAIK!" Papih Suho tereak,

"DEMI GUWE BAIK?! DEMI GUWE BAIK TAPI PADA AKHIRNYA LU PADA SEENAKNYA SENDIRI KAN?!" Juliet ngebales.

"JULIET!" Mamih Lay tereak.

"Juliette~ Ho~ Yeonghwoneul balchikkeyo~ Juliette~ Ho~ Jebal na bada jwoyo~" Taemin nyanyi, habis itu ditimpuk Lay pake kipas bambu, maksud guwe kipas emak-emak gitu yang banyak bulunya :v.

"Kalo gitu... Undur pernikahannya?" Juliet melas, tapi SuLay tetep gamau. Xiumin, pembokat pribadi Juliet juga ngebujuk.

"Ayolah dekk. Tu sodagar kaya namanya aja udah bagus, Paris, kaya raya, gantheng luar binasa, TINGGI pula!" Xiumin ngebujuk.

Juliet terisak. _Romeo juga tinggi, kaya (iyalah, keluarga besar juga), ganteng juga... GUWE CINTA DIA APA ADANYA BUKAN ADA APANYA! _#eaaaakkk

_Suatu ketika, Tybalt mengetahui kalau Romeo menyusup ke pesta keluarga Capulet, dia menantang Romeo untuk bertarung. Karena Romeo baik hati dan menganggap Tybalt sebagai saudara, dia menolak bertarung. Mercutio tersinggung atas perlakuan Tybalt, menantangnya atas nama Romeo._

"Weh lu ngapain masuk-masuk ke pestanya kita? Pengen berantem loe?" Tybalt (alias Tao) ngemeng, sangar-sangaran, malah berakhir kayak bocah tengik #lah.

"Piss broh, guwe cinta damai. Lu ama guwe itu sodara, kita semua sodara, apa gunanya berantem?" Romeo ngebijak euy!

"Apa loe nantangin sodara guwe?!" Mercutio dateng. "Kurang aja banget lo ya!".

Romeo nepok jidat. "Setop, Tio! Ah, tauklah! Guwe pusing ama lu pade! Bubay~".

Crang cring crung creng crong! (Ceritanya suara pedang gitu).

"Woy! Romeo! Guwe luka parah neh!" Mercutio tereak.

"Apaan bego luka parah bisa tereak!" Romeo tereak balik.

"Anu guwe ditendang ama dia anyinggg!".

"Guwe tau gimana rasanya broh ;A;".

"Ditendang siapa loe?".

"BAPAK GUWE! ;A;".

"WAKAKAKAKAKAKAK!".

Cut!

"WOY! INI KENAPA LU MALAH CURCOL SOAL ITU LU DITENDANG?!".

"Sori broh, ini kan 'Boy's talk'. Kalo 'Girl's talk' ada, kenapa 'Boy's talk' ga ada? Bread talk aja ada :v" Chanyeol ngebacot.

CTREK!

"GA AKAN GUWE MAAFIN LU, TAI BABIIII!" Romeo tereak. "HAAARRGHHHH!".

"Aaaa! Guwe matiiii(?)~" Tao tereak, kemudian pura-pura mati, padahal belom diapa-apain.

Akting apaan bego ini.

_Karena Romeo membunuh Tybalt dari keluarga Capulet, Romeo diusir dari kota Verona. Frater Lawrence, mengatakan pada Romeo bahwa dia akan mengurus semuanya. Juliet yang mengetahui hal itu menangis guling-guling._

"AAAAA! KENAPA LU NGEBUNUH TYBALT?! KALO LU GAK BUNUH KAN KITA MASIH BISA LOPE-LOPE ;A;" Juliet mewek. "Udahlah... Lupain aja Romeo.." Xiumin ngebujuk lagi.

"HELL NO! LEBIH BAIK GUWE MATI DARIPADA NIKAHIN PARIS!" Juliet makin tereak. "GUWE GA BISA HIDUP TANPA DIA!".

_Juliet meminta bantuan Frater Lawrence, untuk memberinya obat tidur yang akan membuatnya mati suri selama 2 hari. Juliet juga memintanya untuk menyampaikan hal ini pada Romeo, agar ketika Juliet terbangun, dia bisa pergi bersama Romeo._

"Level amat coy lu malah ngasih guwe nutri sari?" Juliet nepok jidat.

"Ya mau gimenong lagi, orang modalnya cuma ini" Frater Lawrence, alias Chen langsung ngasih sekotak nutrisari, Juliet abisin semua. "Aaah kembung...".

Juliet pun tidur -_-

_Juliet kemudian mati suri. Keluarga Capulet mengiranya mati, dan kemudian jasadnya ditaruh di sebuah makam. Suratnya sampai ke Romeo, tapi isinya salah, mereka mengatakan kalau Juliet mati, bukan tertidur. Romeo akhirnya membeli racun ke sebuah apotek._

"Beli racun kok ke apotek, gak salah neh? -_-" Romeo protes.

"Udahlaaah anggep aja gitu, nih!" Luhan si Apoteker ngasih sachet kecil rinso. "Berape coy?". "Serebu doang.". "Ngutang ya?". "NGUTANG APA BEGO ORANG HABIS INI LU MATI!".

Romeo nyengir, akhirnya dibayar juga.

_Romeo akhirnya sampai ke makam Juliet, dia melihat kalau Paris melayat, dia langsung membencinya begitu tahu kalau Juliet dijodohkan dengannya. Romeo bertarung dengan Paris._

"Lu ngapain ngelayat istri guwe?!" Romeo tereak.

"Istri pala loe peyang, orang dia dijodohin ama guwe -_-" Paris alias Kris protes.

"APA?!" (Zoom in and Out 3 kali ala sinetron) "Guwe benci ama lo! Hiaaatttt!".

Cleb!

"Anjrit pedangnya masuk pantat! Wakakakakka!" Romeo ngakak. Apaan bego ni cerita jadi ancur gini. "Najis lah yeol! Guwe lagi ambeyen!" Kris tereak sambil ngeringis. Pantatnya nyeri-nyeri, nyut-nyutan, gak cuaaaaatt.

"Lu bisa ambeyen juga tok? Wkwkkw!" Tao ngakak guling-guling bareng yang lain.

"Weh, masa skrip guwe cuma 1 kali gitu doang! Panjangin dong!" Kris ngemis-ngemis dialog, pada akhirnya gak guwe kasih :p

_Paris pun mati karena pedangnya nusuk pantatnya yang ambeyen_- "PFFT! BRUAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA!" Luhan ngakak ampe jatoh-jatohan(?).

"Oh Juliet ;A; Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi padamu? Bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpamu?" Romeo malah bikin puisi -_-

Baekhyun yang pura-pura tidur cuma bisa nahan ngakak aja, bibirnya udah monyong-monyong nahan ledakan tawa yang sewaktu-waktu bisa keluar. Yalah, mukanya aja bisa aneh pas nahan ledakan kentut :v

_Romeo, sebelum meminum rinso sachetan, memberi Juliet ciuman terakhir. _Luhan senyum epil

"WHAT THE FAK?!" Chanyeol tereak. "ANJIIIIIIRR! GUWE GAMAWWW!" Baekhyun tereak.

Baekhyun blushing parah, kicep-kicep. Yang laen malah antisipasi, rekam pake hape. "UDAH BURUAN APA GUWE GAK GAJI LU SEMUA!" Author nepsong(?). Yalah, author kan BaekYeol shipper, sekaligus HunHan shipper.

Romeo akhirnya buru-buru nyium Juliet, daripada ntar ga digaji. Mending dipermaluin daripada laper.

"CIEEEEEEEEE!".

_Kemudian Romeo pun meminum racun itu dan mati tergeletak di sebelah Juliet. Juliet terbangun, menyadari Romeo yang mati di sebelahnya. Juliet melihat sachet rinso di tangannya, kemudian mencium Romeo, berharap racun yang tersisa di bibirnya bisa membunuhnya, namun ternyata tidak. Dalam keputus asaannya, akhirnya Juliet menusuk dirinya sendiri dengan pisau Romeo dan mati bersama._

"WANJROT! GUWE NYIUM BALIK GITU CERITANYA?!" Baekhyun protes. "Fuck no!". Chanyeol malah nyengir. Sialan emang tu bocah.

"Lu mau ga digaji?".

Baekhyun diem, akhirnya pelan-pelan dia deketin tu bibir cipok-able-nya Chanyeol.

5 cm...

3 cm...

1 cm...

0,1 cm... (buset diitungin juga).

Akhirnyaaaa...

"CIE CIE CIE CIE CIEEEEEEEE!" semuanya ngejerit-jerit heboh. Baekhyun kicep, buru-buru ngambil pisau boongan trus nusukin dirinya sendiri, biar cepet selesainya.

Akhirnya drama laknat itu pun selesai, saat riuh tepuk tangan penonton terdengar. "Iiii! Abang-abang kece semuaaaaa!" Sohee ngejerit sambil tepok tangan.

"AAAAAA! GUWE BENCI LOE SEMUA!" Baekhyun marah-marah sambil banting wig ke lantai. Yalah, udah dua kali dia cipokan ama si Chanyeol. "Salah author semua laah!" Kris yang bad mood lantaran dialog dia cuma 1 kalimat doang ikutan protes.

Author nyengir. "Sori broh, peran jadi Paris emang dikit, guwe juga minta mangap ama Dio, ama Xiumin. PERANNYA DIKIIIIIIIT BANGET!".

"Gapapalah thor, guwe mah ikhlas :v Guwe juga belakangan ini kebanyakan ngeksis. Makan nachos di bioskop aja penjualannya bisa makin banyak." Dio kesannya ngebanggain diri banget. "Ya elu akhir-akhir ini ngeksis, GUWA?!" Xiumin nunjuk dada.

"EH, LU UDAH SYUTING MV AMA KIM YOOJUNG JANGAN PROTES LOE!".

Dio emosi, tumben tereak dia. Xiumin aja ampek diem.

"Okeh, tadi yang rekam siapa?" Chanyeol nanya, udah puas dia dicipok ama Baekhyun.

Krik...Krik...Krik...

"Ga ada?" Baekhyun mangap.

"...Gak...?" Sohee ngejawab.

"AAAAARGHH! SIALAAAAAAN! MASA GUWE MAU JADI 4 KALI DICIPOKNYA!? MANA MULUT CHANYEOL BAU BAWANG LAGI!" Baekhyun mewek, lebay, gak nyantai.

"PILIH KASIH!" Sehun tereak.

Pilih kasih apaan tai -_-

"Emm... Guwe rekam..." Henry angkat tangan.

"AAA! CIYUSAN BANG?! ;A;".

"Iya..".

"KHYAAAAA! MAKASIH BANG! AI LOP YUH SO MUCH! :*" Baekhyun ngejerit hepi, beruntung dia ga usah ngulang scene ngeselin itu lagi.

"Broh..." Key angkat bicara, mukanya nista banget kayak manusia habis di-PHP. Perih broh, periiiih! Author makan kripik jablay aja langsung perih! ;A; "Jadi udah waktunya say goodbye ke guwe neh?".

"Yaelah bang, jangan ngomong gitu lah! Kita pasti bertemu lagi suatu saat" #iyalah! Minho sok ngebijak. Emangnya Key mau ikut wamil sampe ngomong 'say goodbye' gitu? Drama bener bego.

"Yaudah, bye!" Onew dengan ga ada hatinya ngomong.

"IIIIIH! ABANG KOK JAHAT GITU SIH?! LAMA-LAMA GUWE JADI SITI NURBAYA AJA, DINISTAIN MULU ;A;".

Nah kan, drama queen banget ni manusia batek.

"NAH LU MAUNYA APA SIALAN?!" Changmin emosi.

"SAY GOOD BYE KE GUWE!".

"TADI BANG ONEW UDAH NGOMONG, LU GA USAH SOSOAN SINETRON YA, KONCI!".

Key pun mewek ampe terjatoh ke lantai. Kakinya di keprek-keprek(?) kayak bocah ingusan mewek minta dibeliin citos, ato malah kayak ikan mas jatoh dari akuarium. Entahlah.

"Lu mau pergi apa kagak, key? -_- Udah gw bantuin packing noh." Jonghyun ngomong, nyeret keluar koper Key yang warna pink nge-jreng kayak stabilo. "KOK LU PADA SEAKAN-AKAN NGUSIR GUWE SIH?!".

"YA EMANG LU HARUS PERGI KAN?! NTARAN KITA BILANG 'JANGAN PERGI' JUGA LU BLNG 'GUWE HARUS PERGI!' MAU LU TUH APA, ANJENG?!" Seohyun tumben ngomong kasar. Keren luh si Seo wwkwkwkkw.

Semuanya pun tepok tangan karena Seohyun yang mendadak frontal. Key monyong, akhirnya berdiri, nyeret koper dia en pergi. "UDAH GUWE GA MAU BALIK KE SINI!".

"Yaudah suka-suka elu." Onew lagi-lagi heartless. *Author ngelus dada*.

Careless careless~ Shoot anonymous anonymous~ Heartless mindless~ No one who care about mehhh~ #lah

* * *

TBC

Lagi-lagi kepergian bang konci ditunda, bagaimana nasib Key selanjutnya?

Okeh, bales ripiw dlok!

**Bonggogi**: Pasti lanjut lah cintaaaa ;) Wkwkwkw

**SalyaSone**: Lu ngapain ngucapin ultah guwe, kecepetan anjir! Wkwkwk, komennya pakek 2 lage XD

**Park KyungMi**: Kalo disensor nanti ga asik, sis :v Kalo kata kasar di FF emg jarang ada yang sensor (menurut saia)

Thekian dan telima kathih (Sehun yang ngemeng).


	4. Chapter 4 - Hepi Betdey Thor!

Title: Anak SM Tinggal Satu Dorm!

Author: Lovelyminmin

Genre: Comedy, Friendship

Lenght: Chaptered

Casts: EXO-K, EXO-M, SNSD, F(X), DBSK, SHINee, Super Junior, Yoon Sohee, BoA, Kangta, Shinhwa gadok-gadok lah!

* * *

Nasib si Konci emang apes. Keluar rumah pantatnya pake ditendang ama Changmin, habis itu dikejar-kejar fans brutal bin anarkis, habis itu digigit anjing kampoeng yang lewat, habis itu jatoh ke got, difoto lagi ama fans -_- Bencana emang selalu terjadi tanpa ada tanda-tanda(?). Habis ini apa lagi? Si konci ampe mikir...

_Mending mati aja kali ya guwe -_-_

Dasar drama queen. Lu enak cuma digituin, lah GUWE?! MAKAN INDOMIE LUPA MASUKIN BUMBU ;A; #Yaelaaah.

"Situ kali yang lebih drama queen -_-" Key bisik-bisik. Yey bang, lu kayak gatau guwe aja. Gw kan udah pernah bilang kalo guwe demen indomie, kalo ga masukin bumbu ya nyesek dong! Rebusnya lama malah makan mie tawar. Rasanya kan ga 'sreg' aja bagai makan sup tanpa royco #lah. Lu sendiri enak gak makan mie tawar-tawar?

Key: -_- Menurut lo?

Untung got-nya cetek, se-leher. Iya, se-leher semut, alias cuma becek-becek namun ga ada ojek. Yaudah, anggep aja itu sebuah keberuntungan, daripada keluar-keluar udah kayak manusia kecebur aspal beserta lumpur lumut daun-daun dan jentik nyamuk, kalo disebar di internet kan gak lucu, belom lagi kalo ntar ditegur babeh Sooman gara-gara bikin malu.

"Tapi sneakers guweee ;A;" Key mewek, gara-gara bagian bawah sneakers-nya jadi kotor.

Author: YAUDAHLAH SNEAKERS DOANG TINGGAL ELU CUCI! KALO ELU YANG GUWE KOTORIN(?) MAU GAK?!

"Maksud lo apa? -_-".

Key ngeliat ke jam-nya, udah mau makan siang. Key langsung monyong-monyong gaje. "Pasti teteh-teteh udah lg masak, pada ngetawain nasib guwe.".

Tau dari mana lu, nyong?

Oke, mari kita sorot ke dalam rumahnya..

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bang Key ntar gimenong ya..." Sohee mondar-mandir dorm sambil ngemut permen. Lha udah mau makan siang kok ngemut permen -_- Gak puas lo makan permen kis ama apenlibel di tempat syuting?

Sohee: Ya gapapa dong, kali ini gw makannya gingerbon :v

"Pada ga mau makan nih lo pada?" Hyoyeon nanya.

"NGGAAAK". Semuanya ngejawab. "Iyaaaa!".

"YA ELU KAN EMANG LAPER MULU, NDONG! -_-" Pada protes ke Shindong. Shindong cuma bisa nyengir doang, ngelus-ngelus perutnya yang kosong plus sampah betebaran. Mulai dari citos, ciki, lays, fitbar, cilok, cireng, risol, soyjoy, mi gemez, de el el dia sikat. Wuidih itu mah jajanan author semua -.-

"Kalo makan tanpa bang Key ga seru. Kan biasa dia bakal ceritain dongeng sebelum makan(?)" Sulli monyong. "Bukannya yang ada dongeng sebelum tidur ya? -_- Key bisa ngedongeng apa coba, yang ada ngomel kalo masakannya ga keliatan enak." Mamih Victor ngegumam.

"Kemaren dia ngedongeng soal gimana dia kalo masak pasti digangguin ama ulet es krim ama ojong bin setiabudi. Habis itu ntar kalo udah selesai masak dapet protes ama manusia setengah ayam, kemudian makanannya disikat semua ama si kodok. Itu siapa semua sih ya? :v" Krystal dengan wajah tanpa dosanya ngomong, padahal kalo diliat dosanya sih kebanyakan #plak.

Kampret maneh.

Anak-anak terang(?) itu pun akhirnya ketohok.

[Maksud lo apa lah anak-anak terang? -_- Author: SHINee kan bacanya Shiny. Yang ngerti inggris pasti tau mah :v]

Jelas aja. Siapa lagi yang gangguin dia masak kalo bukan tetem ama Jonghyun? Siapa lagi yang bakal protes kenapa ga ada ayam goreng kalo bukan si Lee Jinki? Siapa lagi yang bakal nyikat semua makanan home made bikinan key kalo bukan si Minong-uhuk, maksud guwe-Minho.

Semua anak-anak itu akhirnya mikir. _Ampe lo balik bakal guwe sindir habis-habisan loe, heuh!_.

"Eh, bang Tao! Ajarin saia materialistik dong!" Sohee manja(?).

Tao bingung. "Maksud lo apa materialistik? -_-".

"Emang lu matre kan Tao? Tiap mewek bawaannya minta gucci ama guwe -_-" Kris nimbrung, akhirnya ditimpuk sendal ama Tao. Okesip, itu sendal bikinan dari kayu, alias bakiak. "Anjing, Tao -_- Idung guwe entar nyungsep ke dalem lagi!". Tao bodo amat. Yang jelas dia ga suka aja dipanggil matre. Titik.

"Ya itu loh baaaang! Bang Tao di MV Nyokap kan suka guling-guling, loncat-loncat, nyincang bunga(?) ;A;" Sohee ngejelasin.

"EMANG KITA ADA SYUTING MV NYOKAP?!".

"Ya kan di-tradisional-kan(?), aslinya kan MV Mama, gimana sih lu, bang -_-".

Bikin lucu lu, Sohee?

Tao akhirnya ngakak ampe keselek-selek. "Neng Sohee, itu namanya martial arts! bukan matrealistik! busyet ni bocaaaah! WUAKAKAKAKAKKAKAKAKA EHEHK EHEK EHEK OHOKK OHOKKK!".

"Woles nyet -_-" Tao digeber Tiffany. Kebagusan kali ya dipanggil panda akhirnya jadi monyet :v

Sohee kicep, akhirnya ngomong. "Okeh dah bang, tolong ajarin saia martial arts :v Soalnya Sohee akhir-akhir ini banyak fanboy takutnya ada yang gimana-mana gituu".

"Sip neng. Sini guwe ajarin satu jurus.".

"Eh, den, lu jangan cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan ya -_- Ampe ketangkep lu grepe-grepe tu bocah polos guwe gibeng lu." Yunho ngancem. Iyalah, mader of burket, siapa sih yang gak takut? Burket panjang ampe bau acem cuka gitu. Changmin aja pernah pengakuan ngeliat burket Yunho dikonde, tapi berhubung konde-nya kepanjangan, akhirnya beralih ke tusuk gigi :v

Pada jaman dahulu kala di suatu daerah di Jakarta, tepatnya Madiun #nah lo -_- Itu dimana anying.

Bang Yunho yang lagi ganteng-gantengnya pake baju ketekan (please deh, tiap hari kali guwe ganteng! Author: Lu diem -_-) mondar-mandir di mall, kemudian datang lah seorang bences.

"Ih abang macho bener deh, ampe ada tato benalu di pundak" *grepe-grepe pundak Yunho*. "Maap neng, ini tato mawar -_-". "Oh, tato mawar, kirain benalu :o".

"Iya, tato mawarnya keliatan asli kan? Nih akar-akarnya juga asli :v" *angkat ketek* *bencis ngibrit*

Sekian -_-

"Jadi kalo misalnya ada penjahat dateng, udah lu colok aja matanya, tuh kuku lu kan panjang-panjang, makin mantep dah broh :v".

"Tapi kalo matanya buta, kan sohee gimana ganti rugi:("

"Kalo lu mati susahan mana ganti rugi?".

Sohee dengan polos, manggut-manggut. "Nah kalo mau yang lebih sepesial bin ajep-ajep, lu bawa cabe rawit yang dipotong setengah lu genggam, kalo penjahat dateng, blesssss lu coblos aja tu mata pake cabe! muakakakak!" (ketawa epil).

"Anjir, anarkis bener lu tao -_-" Kangta sweat drop.

"Gapapa bang, ini namanya pendidikan :v Emang lu pas hamil gak diajarin?".

"Hamil? -_- Maksud lo guwe ngikutin macem ibu-ibu pkk? Yang bener Wamil kali nyet! Guwe mah disono maennya senjata! beda lah!".

"Oh beda :v".

"Oh iya, terus ada jurus apa lagi, bang?".

"Nah gini nih.. Lu habis dia tereak-tereak kesakitan ampe mangap, lu masukin ke mulut dia kerikil, baut, apa kek yang penting bisa masuk mulut. Minimal bikin keselek dah!".

Yang ngedengerin tepok jidat. _Mampus, lama-lama Sohee bisa jadi teroris -_-_._  
_

"Kalo masukinnya stileto Sohee boleh gak?".

"Boleh! Boleh banget malah! kalo bisa heel-nya lu coblos masuk idung dia :v".

"Yeey! Coba Sohee praktekin boleh gak? :D"

"Boleh, suka-suka mau praktekin ama siapa!" Tao nyengir epil.

Mampus dah!

Semuanya langsung diem. Gatau mau ngapain. Jadi patung semua. Taemin ampe baca yasin, jangan sampe aja pas syuting ama Naeun malah ketemunya babak belur.

"Udah Sohee praktekin ama bang Tao aja deh. Bang Tao kan gurunya :D".

MAMPUS LU, TAO! MPOOSSSS! MPOOOSS!

Tao langsung diem, ngebatu.

_Syukur-syukur bukan guwe._

_Elu sih, Tao, ngajarinnya yang ga bener semua._

_God Bless You, bang T.T_

_Semoga Tao diterima di sisiMu ya Allah, Amin..._

_Ya Allah, tolong Zi Tao ya Allah..._

_Halleluya _#Anjrit malah ada yang bersyukur -_-

Tao gemeteran. "Okeh, Sohee. Silakan, praktekin apa yang tadi guwe ajarin." _YAOLOOOHH PLIS JANGAN SAMPE MATA GUWE BUTA! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEEE! _(Jeritan hati seekor panda(?))

Sohee monyong. "Yaah, kuku Sohee kan habis dikasih Nail Art 3D :v jadi coloknya pelan-pelan aja deh ya. Lain kali Sohee coblos ampe bolong, hihihi~".

Sangar amat ni bocah -_- Udah lu pemilu ga usah coblos pake paku dah!

BLOOSSSS!

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHH! HAPP!".

Tao ngejerit sebelum mulutnya disumpel pake cilok. Ya cuma ada itu yang disekitarnya Sohee gak apa-apa dah. Daripada kerikil beneran dimasukin.

Sumpah, demi apa si Tao udah kayak King Kong keselek batere tamiya.

Yang lain cuma bisa ngelus dada sambil doa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain...

"Maaang! Loteknya satu lagi ya!" Key tereak. "Lontongnya banyakin!".

"Buset dek, tiga hari belom makan?" abangnya ngelap keringet. Udaah, ga usah protes. Terlalu mainstream tauk kalo korea jajannya tteokbokki, sundae-guk, omuk-jang, kimbap ama ramen! Sekali-kali lotek lah! #halah

"gak sih, guwe belon makan siang aja :v Guwe kan masa pertumbuhan, bang. Maklum ye.".

"Masa pertumbuhan ngepet lu -_-" abangnya akhirnya ngasih sepiring lotek plus lontong yang banyak, entah lantaran kasian ato ga mau diocehin. Lu bayangin, dia udah jajan lotek ampe 5 piring tambah bonus lontong masih gak kenyang juga. Itu perut apa gentong coba.

Tapi mana tau juga ya kalo perut Key itu macem ranselnya dora, apa aja bisa masuk, skate board ama parasut aja muat.

"Eh, tapi bukannya elu yang guwe sering liat di tipi-tipi ya?" abang itu nunjuk Key. Walah, langsung berasa artis dah ni bocah (emang dia artis kale). "Siapa bang?" Key nyengir.

"Daus mini!".

"ANJROT MENGHINA BENER LU! ASEEMMMM!". Lotek pun melayang ke kepala abang itu. Ya apapun yang dikatakan abang itu, bang konci paling kece dah (author dipaksa ngomong).

Akhirnya setelah kenyang-kenyangan makan lotek, Key pun nyeret koper pergi entah kemana lagi. Guwe pikir ampe malem juga dia nongkrong di warung lotek :v

"Sekarang nyobain cilok ah."

BUSET KAPAN KENYANGNYA DI BOCAH?!

"Yeeeey~ ABANG CILOOOOKKK! MARI MARI SINI SAYA MAU BELIIIII~" Key lambai-lambai.

Dengan muka eneg, abang cilok itu dorong gerobak ke arah Key.

"Mau cilok bumbu kacang, cilok kuah, cilok goreng, cilok bakar apa cilok isi?".

"Semuannya".

"Watdepak?".

"Iya, semuanya. Guwe lagi laper soalnya bang :v".

"Perasaan tadi gw liat lu jajan lotek -_-".

"IH! ABANG STALKER YA?!".

"Orang emang biasa gw nongkrong deket warung lotek! Geer lu bocah!" *slepet key pake kain lap*. "Udah lu tunggu dulu!".

Key nyengir, akhirnya seret bangku plastik, duduk deket abang cilok. Baunya sedap coy! Key ampe ngeces-ngeces.

Setelah bbrp menit nunggu, akhirnya semua jenis cilok itu pun tersaji. Semuanya langsung 'leb' dimakan ama Konci :v Heh, bagi-bagi guwe juga dong!

Key: Jangan harep! GUWE LAPER!

Author: LU PIKIR GUWE NGGAK?! BAGI GAK?!

Key: NO! I LOVE CILOK!

Author: BUT I LOVE YOU #Eaaak (padahal sebenernya nggak #plak)

Key: I'M SABODO TEUING!

Author: Sialan ni bocah minta digibeng -_- LAIN KALI GW MAU MAKAN GA USAH BAGI-BAGI ELU LAH!

Key: Emang lu makan apa?! Palingan indomie!

Author: Nggak tuh! *nyomot popmie*

Key: -_- Bikin lucu?

.

Setelah berbacot ria dengan author sambil makan, cilok-nya pun abis. Key langsung bayar terus mondar-mandir lagi. Moga-moga aja dia udah kenyang. "Etdah, ini yang basah-basah di bibir guwe apaan? -_-" Key ngelap bibir trus mangap, pas ngeliat yang merah-merah.

"ANJROT! BIBIR GUWE BERDARAH! KOK BISA?! GUWE HEMOFILIAAAA! AAAAAAAAAAAAA!". Kemudian Key pun ngacir balik ke dorm -_-

.

.

.

.

.

.

"BANG TAO! OMIGAT! SOHEE MINTA MAAAAAAFFF ;A;" Sohee mewek-mewek pas ngeliat Tao yang udah tepar di lantai sambil ngeringis-ringis. Matanya perih banget, tapi seenggaknya dia bisa menikmati cilok yang dimasukin ama Sohee ke mulutnya..

"Sohee, plies, lain kali tu kuku gak usah dikasih tempelan gaje ;A; Mata guwe PERIH!". Kris ngelus dada. Sama. Pantat dia juga perih, di chapter kemaren ditusuk pedang kayu ama si Chanyeol, mana dia lagi ambeyen akut lagi.

"Eh.. sori bang... Nanti Sohee copotin ._.".

"GA ADA NANTI! SEKARANG! Kalo nggak guwe pecat lu!".

"Ehm, Tao. Managernya guwe, yang marahin harusnya guwe..." manager Sohee angkat bicara. Tao langsung kicep. Sohee pusing sendiri. "Jadi mau copot sekarang apa nanti?". "Nanti aja udah -_-".

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!".

BRAKKK!

"Busyeth! Apaan toh?!" Yoona ngejerit, ngeliat aja sesosok manusia kece ajep-ajep tapi mukanya panik banget. "Lu ngape balik coba, Key? Kolor lu ada yang ketinggalan?" Jonghyun nanya, langsung digaplok topi ama dia. "GUWE HEMOFILIA COY! NIIHHH BIBIR GUWE BERDARAAAAHHH GAK BERENTI PULA! ;A;".

Lay tepok jidat. _Perasaan guwe yang hemofilia?_

Tao langsung berdiri terus ngendus. "Bukannya itu saos cilok ya?".

"Ah? Ciyus? Oh iya bener deh!".

"YAELAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!".

"GUWE KIRA LU HEMOFILIA BENERAN!".

"GUWE KIRA LU MAU MATI!" #lah

"GUWE KIRA LU SENGAJA MAU SEKSI-SEKSIIN BIBIR!".

"Guwe kira lu mau guwe tjivok!".

Kok yang terakhir aneh ya?

Semuanya langsung ngeliatin Jonghyun.

"MAHOK LU DASAAAARRRRR!".

Jonghyun yang malang akhirnya digebukin. Hati-hati masuk lobang idungnya Jonghyun :v Secara kan dia gede banget, segede lobang buaya. Bisa-bisa semua oksigen di dunia ini dia isep #Plak.

Jonghyun: Jahat banget sih loe -_-

"OH YEH! BETEWE!", Chanyeol tereak.

"Apaan?".

"Hari ini kan author ulang tahun!".

"Anjir, ciyus? Kapan?".

"Hari ini 21 Desember coy! Ultahnya author yang ke 13 :v".

"Lu tau dari mana coba, Yeol?".

"Dia kan adek guwe yang terpisah :v"

"Iya sih, sama-sama gila -_-".

Chanyeol ama author cuma nyengir pepsodent. Bangga dikatain gila.

"Ga ada hepi betdey buat guwe neh? Rayain dong, biar suholang kaya yang bayarin" Author kedip geje. "Gapapa, duit mah udah kayak daun buat guwe" Suho kibas poni, jidat kinclong-nya langsung bersinar bagai matahari dalam dunia gelap #Halah.

"Nyet, guwe mah inget kalok elu ulang tahun, makanya guwe udah siapin" Chanyeol langsung bongkar koper. Nongolah sebuah kotak yang misterius. "Jangan ampe aja lu hadiahin guwe ganja ya, bang -_-" author sweatdrop. "Gak lah, emangnya lu udah gede buat ngeganja? Guwe ga mau masuk penjara juga kali -_-".

"Fine! Apa yeh hadiahnya? Moga-moga bukan yang aneh-aneh." author buka bungkusnya kemudian diputer dijilat dicelupin, hah? -_- Salah deng, habis itu dibuka kotaknya.

Chanyeol langsung nyengir. "Foto guwe, kece kan?".

Author langsung banting kotak.

"WATDEPAK LAH BANG! MUKA LU SEREM BANGET NAJIS KAYAK PEDOPIL!".

"Somplak lu yeol! Ultah kok dihadiahin foto, mana frame-nya gembel banget lagi! wakakkakaka!" Luhan ngakak.

"Simpen ya dek, abang susah loh bikinnya :v".

"Pantat lu susah -_- Tinggal cetak di fuji film susah apanya anjir. Guwe juga jamin itu frame foto lu bikinnya setengah hati." Author protes. Tapi ya sudahlah, daripada ga ada hadiah, mending terima aja.

"Okeh, kita rayain dah di galbijib (tempat makan galbi gitu :v)" Suho nepok tangan.

"YEAAAAAAAYYYY!" Pada koor. Mentang-mentang dibayarin pasti makannya enak bener dah.. Ya emang sih ada pepatah(?), makanan selalu enak pas laper, apalagi kalo GRATIS.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah semuanya disikat habis ama author dkk, semuanya kenyang-kenyangan. Ada pula pake nepok perut. Takut abs-nya ilang kali ya.

"Maen truth or dare nyok!" Kyuhyun tereak.

Kalo udah dia yang ngomong pasti ada rencana yang tersembunyi nih.

"Nih pake botol aja buat muter." Junjin ngeluarin botol sosro. Biasanya kan botol soju tuh :v Mentang-mentang author belom cukup umur aja. (Padahal author pernah minum wine).

Akhirnya diputer-lah teh botol sosro. Author udah baca yasin(?). Dan dengan sialannya botoh itu malah nunjuk ke arah author.

"FAHK THIS SHIETH!".

"Truth or dare?!".

Author diem. "...".

"Mikirnya lama bener neng? -_-".

"...dare...".

"Oke sip, lu colek dagu Chanyeol trus bilang 'hai cuyung'." Sooyoung nyengir.

"ANJROT DASAR PENGGEMAR INCEST! GUWE ADEK DIA NYONG!" Author protes. Ya CERITANYA author itu adeknya Chanyeol :v

"Heh! KAN ELU YANG PILIH DARE!".

Author pun kicep, akhirnya dengan tangan yang asli, gemeteran banget, dia colek dagunya. "Hay, nyung.".

"Hai cuyung kali.".

"KALO MAU LU AJA YANG LAKUIN, KAMPRET!". Author emosi.

"Iyaa iyaa ._.".

"Udahlah, puter botol lagi -_-".

Dan kali ini ngarahnya ke Sehun.

HAKHAKHAK! MPOSSS LO BIHUN! MPOOSSSSS! #Plak

"TRUTH OR DARE?!".

"...DARE!".

"NYANYI LAGU LINA LADY GEBOY!".

Artis paporit Sehun kan?

Sehun akhirnya masukin sendok ke botol soju (ceritanya mic gitu, emang udah kebiasaan orang korea sana).

"Tiap malam, abang gak pulang-pulang~ Yehettttt!".

Cadelnya pun keluar lagi. Mau ngomong yehey jadi yehet.

Yang lain tepok tangan, ada yang ngakak gara-gara kecadelan bocah itu.

"YEAAAH! GOYANG ITIK!".

"Eh nyong, Dare kan cuma satu perintah doang :v" Sehun ngingetin.

Yah, pada kecewa deh #lol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Weh, bang Konci. Jadi lu mau balik ke jalanan lagi apa kagak?" Kai nanya. Key mikir dulu. Kalo ke jalanan dia males, kalo balik, takut disuruh pergi ama Sooman lagi. Hadeh, susah bener hidupnya ni orang, tinggal minta maaf aja gengsi bener sih.

Hape Amber tiba-tiba bunyi.

"Eh, haloh pakde :v Mau ngomong ama Key? Dia lagi mewek tuh!".

Key dalem hati: "Sialan loe!".

Amber langsung natep Key. "Udah lu diem aja! Dibantuin kagak mau? Pura-pura mewek gih!" seenggaknya itu telepati yang sempet dikirim Amber ke Key. Key ngerti, langsung sesenggukan, akting lah tentunya.

"Hiksss babeh Sooman! Hiksss... Maapin Key ya beh...".

_"Udahlah nak -_- Lu diem napa?"._

"HUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!".

_"Lu ga diem guwe nangis nih!" _#Lah?

Semuanya langsung tepok jidat.

_"Key, lu besok ke kantor guwe ngepel semua lantainya sampe bersih kinclong tanpa debu satu inci-pun! Ngerti loe?"._

"Tapi ntar lu nyuruh guwe tidur di jalan lagi gak? -_-".

_"Tadinya sih gitu. Tapi takutnya fans loe pada protes ke guwe, ga jadi dah!"._

"Jadi lu sebenernya sayang guwe apa takut diomelin fans?".

_"Dua-duanya! Udah lu masih muda jangan banyak bacot! Daaah!"._

CTREEEK!

Tuuut tuuuut tuuuuut tuuut...

"HOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Key langsung loncat kesenengan, akhirnya dibebaskan dari hukuman super anarkis bin memalukan itu.

"Yeeee selamat baaaang!" Sohee tepok tangan.

";A; Thank youuu babehhhhhhhh!".

"Tapi mulai besok lu ngepel kantor SM loh :v".

Nah lo.

Key kembali terpuruk.

Mulai binguung mulai binguuung #Plak.

Mampus dah si Key. Mulai besok pel lantai ber-merk Krisbow bakal setia jadi temen dia, sehari FULL. Okesip, plus air karbol.

Author pun ketawa epil. Babi ngepet emang.

"Mber, lu hari ini cantik :3".

"Lu cuma mau minta pinjem hape guwe kan? -_-".

"PLIES LAH MBEEERR! GUE MAU BUJUK BABEH SOOMAAAAAAAANN!".

"Iya, Key. Lu mau bujuk ampe pulsa guwe ludes? Enak banget ngong lu ngomongnya!".

Key nangis guling-guling. "JAHAT YA ELU AMA GUWE, MBER!".

"Yang jahat elu bego. Udah kena hukuman masih ga mau terima, cowo macem apa lu?".

Okesip, itu nusuk banget. Bagaikan duri di dalam kolor seorang Kris yang lagi ambeyen #plak.

"Tapi, guwe kan malu kalo ngepeeeeeeeeeeel!".

"LU DANDAN JADI CEWEK AJA GA ADA MALUNYA, NGEPEL APA MALUNYA SEH?! LU TIAP HARI DI DORM NGEPEL KAN?!".

"Yang tugasnya ngepel si Jonghyun ._. Gw mah pake Vacum cleaner :v".

"Kebiasaan hidup mudah si lu -_- Udah pokoke lu harus NGELAKUIN HUKUMANNYA, wokeh?".

"-_- Oke aja dah. Diktator emang lu.".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Siap ngepel?".

"Ngepel ngapain siap-siap, beh?".

"Mau gua tambah jadi nyapu?".

"Hhehee, guwe siap kok beh! :D" Key langsung (terpaksa) sumringah, takut ditambah hukumannya. Mampus mampus aja gila kalo ditambahin, malu-maluin depan trainee aja.

"Oke sip, nah lu ngepel dulu di mana kek terserah, yang penting jangan toilet cewek!".

"-_- Iyaaaaa." keliatannya sih ni bocah nurut, padahal sebenernya dalem hati tuh dia ngomel. _Sialan loe, masa guwe dijadiin babu? Kece gini juga! Hih!_

Yey, kan emang elu yang salah.

Si Konci akhirnya seret ember penuh ama tongkat pel. Langsung aja ngepel bagian koridor dulu. "Hek, ngeliat ni tongkat pel guwe jadi pengen nari Dream Girl -_-" gumam si Konci. "Apa guwe ngepel sambil nyanyi, ya? Oke dah, sekalian ngabisin waktu.".

Buat yang gatau, Dream Girl itu lagu SHINee yang dirilis pada tanggal 31 Februari tahun 2012 sebelum masehi(?!). Ceritanya tentang cowo mimpiin cewe tapi bangun-bangun cewek itu ilang. Kan rasanya nyesek bangeut yah, apalagi yang Jones, mantep tuh perihnya #Plak.

"DREAAAAM GEUUURRRLLLL~~ YEAAAAHHH~".

PRETAKKK!

Dengan sialannya gagang pel itu ngegetok hidung orang.

"BUSYETHHH! AYA NAON?!" Key langsung balik badan, ngeliat Kai ngeringkuk ngelus idung. "AAAAAA ASTOGEH! MAAFKAN AKU, AYANG(?)!".

"Sialan ah, bang! Udah tau idung guwe pesek jangan makin dipesekin napa?! PESEKIN AJA TUH BANG KRIS!".

"Ketinggian, sayang -_- Gagang pel aja kependekan."

"Anjir emang guwe pacar lu pake ayang-ayangan? -_- Tauk ah! Guwe pergi aja! Bela-belain gw dateng sini buat bujuk Sooman buat bantuin elu!".

Tring!

"EH BENERAN LU MAU BANTUIN GUWE?".

"TADINYA! SEKARANG GAK JADI! BATALLL! IT'S OVER!" #eaakk.

"God Dammit, Jong In! You're being too cruel! Don't you know how I desperately mop all of these tile floors?!".

"Nope! I thought you were singing 'Dream Girl' all the time, seems like you're enjoying it, byeee~".

"KAI! KIM JONG IN! KIM JONG OUT!".

"DON'T EVER CALL ME AGAIN, BRO! I HATE YOU FOR HITTING MY NOSE!".

"DAFUQ, KAI! BANTUIN GUWE NAPA?! INGGRIS LU BAGUS KOK, KAYAK BULE! MUKANYA JUGA KAYAK BULE, MANCUNG! ;A;".

Iya, maksud Key itu BULEpetan!

"GAK PERCAYA AMA LU LAGI BANG! DADAHHHH~".

Dan dengan kejamnya pun orang item pesek itu pergi #Plak.

Akhirnya gara-gara kesel ditendanglah ember isi karbol itu. Pinter banget lo, konci!

"ANJRUOOOTTT BANJIIIR BANJIIIIIIRRR! BAJAJ BAJIGUUURRR" #Hah?

Heh waras, udah banjir kok lari ke bajaj bajigur? -_-

Lagi-lagi Key yang salah.

Kalo dia gak getok Kai pake tongkat pel, ini ga bakal terjadi.

Kalo dia gak panggil Kai ayang, ini ga bakal terjadi.

Kalo dia langsung minta maaf, ini ga bakal terjadi.

Kalo dia gak gengsi, ini ga bakal terjadi.

"TUHAAAAAAANNN! KENAPA SEMUANYA SALAH GUWE YAOWOOOHHH ;A;" (Ratapan anak tiri(?)). Akhirnya sebuah ide pun nongol di otak Key. "Oh iya, minta bantuan Sohee aja kali ya? Tu anak kan nurutnya kelewatan, kalo ga mau paling guwe sogok permen juga bisa. Nyehehehehehehhe!".

Wah parah ni manusia sesat, bocah polos mau diperalat.

"Halo Sohee~~". Noh, kan suaranya di-imutin.

_"Halo bang, abang mau minta tolong ya? Suaranya ngapain di-imutin?"._

_Sialan_. Batin Key. "Eh, iya nih Sohee. Nah, abang kan lagi ngepel nih di gedung SM, mau bantuin gak? Sohee kan anak baik, yakan?".

_"Emm... Tapi Sohee masih ada syuting... 1 Jam lagi baru kelar..."._

"PLIS, SOHEE! NANTI ABANG KASIH KAMU PERMEN! SUGUS APENLIBEL GINGERBON FOX KIS APA AJA DAH!".

_"Sohee ga mau permen.. Kenyang!"._

Buset, permen doang bisa bikin kenyang?

"Kasih duit jajan 10.000 kali gitu!".

_"Tambahin 3 nol lagi di belakangnya baru Sohee mau."._

Ni bocah bisa licik juga ya ampe minta 10 juta -_-.

"ANJIR SOHEE! LU JANGAN JAHAT GITU LAH AMA GUWEEEE ;A;".

_"Tapi bukannya itu tanggung jawab abang? Kenapa gak abang aja yang lakuin?"._

Nah lo.

"Tapiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...".

_"Eh, udahan ya. Udah giliran Sohee. Semoga sukses bang! Good luck, bye~"._

CTREK!

Tuuut tuuuuttt tuuuuuuttt...

"KHYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!".

* * *

TBC

Lagi-lagi bang Konci kena sasaran penistaan, muohohohohoho!

Eh betewe hari ini guwe ultah mana ucapan selamat? :v

Wkwkkw mari bales ripiw dlok

**Aniaani47: **Youw, tararengkyuh :D

**ArRuSwari96: ***Cipok balik* Emang guwe frontal sob B-) Lanjut mah udah pasti. Kalo dalem waktu 24 jam lu ga berenti nyengir... SELAMAT DATANG DI DUNIA SOMPLAK! #Plak!


	5. Chapter 5 - Natal Somplak

Title: Anak SM Tinggal Satu Dorm!

Author: Lovelyminmin

Genre: Comedy, Friendship

Lenght: Chaptered

Casts: EXO-K, EXO-M, SNSD, F(X), DBSK, SHINee, Super Junior, Yoon Sohee, BoA, Kangta, Shinhwa gadok-gadok lah!

* * *

"GUWE PULAAANGG!".

JEBRAKK!

Pintu dorm ditutup kenceng-kenceng. "Anjirr punggung guwe sakiit." Key ngerintih-rintih, sementara yang lain nyumpahin Key. Moga-moga aja tu pintu kagak rusak. Sakit punggung kok masih kuat banting pintu? Hebat bener kali ya tu bocah.

"Lah koq sepi?" Key ngeliat sekitar. Cuma ada SNSD, Shinhwa, f(x), Kangta, SHINee ama Super Junior, BoA ama DBSK Eh, gitu-gitu masih rame kaleee -_-

"Cuma EXO doang yang pergi sepi? -_-" Kibum nepok jidat.

"Biasanya kan si Baekhyun ama Chanyeol suka ribut, sekarang tu dua bocah ingusan udah ga ada ya jadi sepi lah." Heechul kedjem amet ngemengnya :v Key manggut-manggut ngerti. "Hari ini mereka ada jadwal tuh?".

"Ada lah, syuting EXO's Showtime, kan? Si Taemin ama Shindong juga ilang. Shindong kan mau syuting shimshimtapa. Ntar sore Sungmin ama Ryeowook juga mau syuting sukira. Tadi pagi Taemin ngejerit-jerit hepi soalnya dia mau syuting WGM." Hankyung ngipas-ngipas sambil ngejelasin.

"Ketauan ngebet pengen ketemu Naeun -_-".

"Ya udahlah, namanya anak muda jaman sekarang pasti pengen dapet pacar(?). Cumanya si Tetem random banget, gw gatau dia sebenernya emang suka ama Naeun ato niat PHP." BoA terus terang, terang terus #hah?

Waduh, si Taemin kecil-kecil maen PHP :o #plak.

"Masa Taemin maen PHP? Gak salah lu, teh? -_-" Luna gak percaya. Soalnya selama ini Taemin kan unyu-unyu, imut, gak dewasa-dewasa amet, ya tau lah. Lu bayangin gimana caranya bocah maen PHP?

Masa kayak gini?

Taemin: EH DISANA ADA TUKANG ES KRIM!

Naeun: Hah? Mana? :D

Taemin: Ga ada, heheheheh :p

Naeun: IH, TAEMIN TUKANG PHP! :c

Gak mungkin kayak gitu lah -_-

"Ya kan mana tau aja -_-" BoA sweat drop. "Tapi kayaknya emang dia ga niat PHP deh? Soalnya dia kan cuma deket ama Naeun doang?" Onew ngemeng. Jessica langsung monyong. "Kalo Taemin PHP Naeun, nanti Naeun pairingnya ama siapa? Guwe kan mau bikin FF tentang mereka berdua!".

"Bukannya cerita Soimah Siti Nurhayati ama Daniel Henney lagi ongoing ya? -_-" Hyoyeon nanya.

"Kok soimah siti nurhayati? Jelek amat -_-" Donghae sweatdrop, bikin Jessica nimpuk dia pake tas laptop. "Masbuloh?!". Untung bukan laptopnya, kalo nggak bisa-bisa Donghae jual itu mah. "Udah guwe tamatin coy!" Jessica melet.

"Cepet amet?".

"Ya cepet lah, orang one shot doang!".

Hyoyeon pada akhirnya ngeliatin Jessica pake pandangan 'ya ya serah lo dah!'. Jessica pada akhirnya ngetik FF beneran. Semuanya langsung ngeliatin. "Ceritanya emang kayak apaan?" Tiffany nanya, moga-moga aja dapet bocoran dari Jessica, biasanya kan tu anak (yang ngakunya) ice princess suka maen rahasia-rahasiaan trus pake jaim segala.

"Ceritanya Taemin ama Naeun ketemu di taman lawang, jatuh cintrong, habis itu nikah di kuburan bikin anak di panti jompo."

"Hah?".

Krik krik krik krik...

"ANJRIT LU GA PANTES BENER JADI PENULIS, SIC! ORANG MANA BEGO YANG MAU JATUH CINTRONG DI TAMAN LAWANG PENUH BENCES KAWINNYA DI KUBURAN PENUH SETAN TRUS BIKIN ANAK DI PANTI JOMPO DIGANGGUIN KAKEK NENEK TUA BANGKOTAN?! WAKAKAKKAKAKAKA!". Semuanya ngakak sambil protes gara-gara ide Jessica yang sama sekali ga ada logic-nya.

"NANTI KALO PAS MEREKA NGE-DATE DIGANGGUIN BENCES GIMANA?!" Kangin tereak. "Gak lucu dong kalo lagi sayang-sayangan tiba-tiba ada orang nyanyi 'Lumpuhkan ingatanku~ hapuskan tentang dia~' sambil kecrek-kecrek pake tutup botol sosro!". Etjieh, Dio nyanyiin lagu Geisha.

"NANTI KALO PAS MEREKA CIPOKAN NUANG SAMPANYE SUAP-SUAPAN KUE AMA WEDDING CHEERS GIMANA?!" giliran Zhoumi yang tereak. "Gak lucu dong pas dijepret-jepret hasilnya ada kuntilanak ikutan peace sign di belakang mereka!".

"NANTI KALO PAS MEREKA BIKIN ANAK GIMANA?!" kalo yang ini Eunhyuk yang ngomong. "Gak lucu dong kalo lagi asik-asikan this and that tiba-tiba ada guwe masuk!". #lah

"Kan emang lu orangnya porno, nyet." Jessica langsung nimpuk Eunhyuk pake mousepad.

"WATDEPAK, SICA?! LU BENER-BENER MAU NGETIK KEA GITU?!".

"Iya. Sesuai sih ama kenyataan. Seni kan harus melihat dari aslinya dulu."

"Ngepet lu tuh seni -_-".

"Udahlah, Hyuk. Emang udah kenyataan gak bisa dipungkiri. Terima aja apa adanya." Hyesung berusaha menghibur, super sekali #AlaMarioTegang #Heh?. "Ngehibur aja gak lepel ga usah sosoan ngebijak lah bang -_-" Eunhyuk protes. Hyesung langsung mewek di pojokan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Njir Baek, guwe benci ama lu -_-" Chen manyun-manyun.

"Kenape lah? Masih untung ya guwe kasih elu hadiah!" Baekhyun gak terima denger protes.

"HADIAH SIH HADIAH, MASA LU HADIAHIN GUWE FOTO ELO SENDIRI!" Chen mewek. "Apa lagi lo bilang 'ambil guwe' terus senderin kepala ke pundak guwe, gak lepel, anying!".

Baekhyun manyun, baru aja mereka selesai syuting EXO's Showtime yang Episode ke 4. Lagi jalan mau makan siang. Mereka masih ada aja yang mewek gara-gara nonton pelem.

"Udah gak jaim lagi lu, bang?" Lay nanya ke Kris yang masih aja mewek.

"Emangnya elu, malah molor pas nonton!" Kris nyibir, ingusnya meler-meler begitu juga ilernya, eh nggak deng. Coba kalo Lay ga molor, Kris jamin bisa nangis bombay si Lay.

"Baekhyun kan terinspirasi dari guwe, Chen. Pas author ultah guwe kan hadiahin foto guwe sendiri :v" Chanyeol ngakak. "Elu mah masih ganteng! Baekhyun?!" Chen monyong.

"CHEN LO TEGA BANGET SIH NISTAIN GUWE?! UDAH CUKUP YA GUWE NYIPOK TU TIANG JEMURAN 2 KALI JANGAN AMPEK GUWE CIPOK LOE!".

"Bang Xiumiiiinn ;A;" Chen ngerengek, ga mau dicipok ama Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun lo diem gak?! Guwe nangis nih!" Xiumin tereak ala hidayah.

#HidupXiuChen #XiuChenIsBack #FYeahXiuChen

Baekhyun langsung monyong, diem, aman dan tentram(?).

"Thor, Hunhan moment kapan? -_-" buset, masih ngeratap aja ni bocah cadel satu! Padahal kemaren udah guwe sogok pake geri cokrotos (cokolatos maksud guwe).

Author: Nanti aja lah, Hun! Kapan-kapan guwe kasih HunHan moment yang spesial cap kaki tiga! #heh

"Spesial pake telor napa? -_-".

Author: Udah mainstream!

Sehun masih aja manyun. "Kemaren ada TaoRis moment, SuLay jadi suami istri di mini drama, BaekYeol cipokan, trus hari ni XiuChen. GUWE KAPAN LOPE-LOPE AMA LUHAN?!".

"Anying, Hun! Guwe nyipok dia aja gara-gara skrip!" Baekhyun protes.

"Brisik ah lu, bihun! Guwe mau tidur!" Kai tereak, habis itu lempar sepatu ke Sehun. Entah gimana ceritanya tu sepatu merek adidas bisa nemplok di kepalanya, udah tau mobil sempit kebanyakan orang.

"Udahlah, Kai. Anak orang jangan dibikin nangis..." Dio nepok-nepok Kai. "Sini guwe nina bobo-in lu aja dah!". "Yeeey :D".

"NOH KAN! KAISOO AJA ADA! HUWEEEEEEE!".

"Elunya yang nepsong bego, Hun!" Luhan nepok jidat.

"Itu kan tanda guwe cinta ama lu, bang! ;A;".

Luhan langsung blushing. "Sialan, gombal lu, hun!".

"Itu bukan gombal, itu kenyataan ;)".

Author: Noh, HunHan moment udah ada. Puas kan?

"Nggaaaak :v".

Author: Guwe gibeng juga lu -_-

"Bosen neeeehhh! Ngapain nyok!" Chanyeol nguap. "Gak puas lo udah ngetawain kita gara-gara nangis habis selesai? -_-" Dio ngomel, masih nepok-nepok Kai yang udah di alam mimpi. Ngeh, ilernya kemana-mana.

Chanyeol manyun. "Nyanyi yok! Bang manager, nyalain musiknya! :v".

Manager nepok jidat. Udah mau tidur digangguin lagi ama si Chanyeol. Tapi daripada nanti direngek-rengek ama si raja gigi mending turutin aja.

CTREK!

Terereret teret tet teret~

"Dog goes woof~ Cat goes meow~ Bird goes tweet and mouse goes squeak~ Cow goes moo~ Frog goes croak, and the elephant goes toot~".

Manager tepok jidat. Anjir, yang keluar malah lagu yang berisik.

"Ducks say quack~ And fish go blub~ And the seal goes OW OW OW~ But there's one sound, that no one knoooowwws...".

"WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!".

"Ring ding ding ding dingeringeding~ Gering ding ding ding dingeringeding~ Gering ding ding ding dingeringeding~".

Buset itu suara apaan? -_-

"WHAT THE FOX SAY?!".

"YEHET YEHET YEHET YEHET YEHET~" (Ini udah pasti Sehun -_-)

"GUK GUK GUK!".

"NGIK NGIK NGIK NGIK!"

"MEONG MEONG MEONG MEONG!"

"Tutupen botolmu~ Tutupen oplosanmu~".

"BUKA DIKIT JOSSS!".

*manager ft. Author tepok jidat*

"WOY! INI LAGU APA KEBON BINATANG?!".

"Ini kan gila-gilaan bang :v" Chanyeol ngebales. Yang laen langsung niru-niru suara binatang. Ada yang niru ayam, burung, jangkrik, singa, lalat, nyamuk. Ada juga yang niru tomcat entah gimana caranya. Mungkin suaranya cuma 'weeeng weeeng weeeeng' gitu kali yak? -_-a

Gak tahan lagi, akhirnya manager ganti lagu.

CTREEEK!

Dung dung dung dung dung dung dung dung dung dung dung~

Krrrrtkkk(?) *nyakar lantai ceritanya :v*

"OYEAAAH!".

"Chogiwa~ Danbeone neukkyeo~ Neol hanibe chijeu cheoreom jibeoneheulteda!".

"Hyanggi matgo, saekkal~ Eummihago~ Wain boda euahage jaba meogeulteda~".

Manager lagi-lagi tepok jidat. Makin ribut dah. Author malah goyang itik bareng Lay #Plak.

(beberapa menit kemudian)

"ANJIR PADAHAL TADI UDAH ADA LAGI BARAT POP LU GANTI DANGDUT! FAK LAH!" Kai (yang udah bangun) langsung protes.

"Satu jam saja~ Bercumbu dengan mu~ Satu jam saja~ Ku dimanjakanmu~" Kris nyanyi ga jelas.

"BANG KRIS! SETOPPP! GUWE JIJI SIAL! WAKAKAKAK!" Suho malah ngakak. Baru tadi dia nyanyi diam-diam suka sekarang satu jam saja.

Sekarang radio itu pun langsung dimainin ama Xiumin yang duduk paling depan. "Nih, yang mantep!".

CTREK!

Teretetetetet~ Teretetetetetetet~ Jeng jeng! Jeng jeng!

"KHYAAAA SERULING SAKTIIIIII~ \(OㅁO"\) BANG CESAR GWS!" Tao (yang ternyata fans beratnya cesar) langsung ngejerit. Ya kan dia syok juga denger si Cesar encok gara-gara kebanyakan bergoyang #plak.

Teng teng teng teng teng teng terenteng~ Teng teng teteteteng~

"ASEK ASEK JOSSS!". Manager siap-siap budek, mana si Baekhyun tereak pake 3 oktaf lagi.

Teng teng teng teng teng teng terengteng~ Teng teng teteteteng~

"BUKA DIKIT JOOOSSS!".

"EXTRA JOSS!" #Lah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Anjrooot bagi strepsils dong bang!".

"Banggg leher guwe sakit banget baaang!".

"Uhukkk uhukkk!".

"Krik krik menggelitik neh!".

"Aaaa! Nanti kalok guwe batuk darah kayak di FTV gimana? ;A;".

"Nanti guwe ga bisa syuting ama srimulat dong!"(?).

"Udah guwe bilang jangan nyanyi-nyanyi mulu gak mau denger kan?!" Manager emosi. "Guwe ga ada strepsils! Adanya vicks jahe! Mau gak?!".

"Apa aja boleh, Big cola juga boleh dah!" Luhan mewek.

"Bang, yang bener Ricola..." Lay ngebenerin.

"Serah dah!".

Akhirnya setelah ngeratap-ratap nista ama sang manager, vicks jahe pun dibagikan. Sebenernya itu permen dipake buat jaga-jaga kalo ada member yang sakit tenggorokan mau manggung, tapi kadang-kadang suka manager yang makan kalo laper. (Emang bisa kenyang? -_-)

"Ntar kita makan apa? Sampe sekarang gak nyampe-nyampe nih? Laper guwe!" Xiumin ngerengek.

"Lu pada bukannya tadi ngerengek ama guwe pengen makan iga bakar ya? -_- Yaudah kita jalan ke warung leko!".

"Lama bener?"

"Ya lama lah! Orang macet! Makanya jangan ngabisin tenaga, makin laper kan loe!".

"Woles kali bang..." Suho ngebelai-belai(?) manager yang lagi nyetir. "Abang setres gara-gara jarang dibelai ya?".

"Anjir lo kate guwe jablay? -_-".

"Makanya bang, jadiin 'setres' itu menjadi 'sTRESNO' :v Biar hidup lebih berwarna walopun tanpa kopi good day." Kai nge-quote.

"Tresno sopo? -_- Eike jomblo ngenes ;A;".

Krik..krik...krik...

"PERHATIAN SEMUAAAA! BANG MANAGER TERNYATA SEORANG JOMBLO NGENESSS! WAKAKKAKAKAKAK!" Kai tereak.

"OPO IKU TRESNA?!" Manager kembali mewek.

Author: What is love? Sarangi mwomnikka? Shen me shi ai? Cinta si hami kui(medanese)? Apa itu cinta? (Eaaak author bisa 5 bahasa coy! KALAH LOE AMA GUWE KRIS! #plak)

"Bang bang bang! Lu lagi nyetir jangan nangis nanti kalo ada amuba kena tabrak mati dosaaaa ;A;" Lay ngejerit.

Amuba doang -_-

"Bang! Mendingan guwe yang nyetir aja lah! Serem guwe ngeliat elu mewek gitu!" Luhan tereak, mumpung dia udah ada SIM.

"Kasian bang manager, eh, ajak kencan buta aja nyok :v" Sehun ngemeng.

"Lu pengen kencan buta, Hun? -_-" Luhan ngeliatin Sehun.

"Gak, pengennya nikah ama elu. Guwe punya nih kenalan cewek, suruh ngedate ama manager aja blablablablablabla...".

Luhan blushing parah. Sehun bodo amat. Diam-diam menghanyutkan(?) ya ni bocah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"FF guwe selesaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiii!" Jessica ngejerit. Semuanya langsung noleh. "Cepet amet bikinnya, Sic?" Junjin nanya sambil ngunyah cabe. "Bikinnya 2 jam -_- One shot lagi?" Seohyun nanya.

"Iyalah Oneshot! Males guwe bikin chapter-chapteran! Mau baca gak?" Jessica nyengir.

"Sini dah guwe baca, mana tau aja bagus walopun mustahil :v" Hyoyeon nyeret(?) laptop.

"Kalo mustahil ngapain baca? -_-".

_Pada jaman dahulu kala, Lee Taemin bertemu dengan Son Naeun di taman lawang. Mereka jatuh cinta, kemudian menikah di kuburan dekat taman lawang. Karena ga ada duit, mereka pun bikin anak di panti jompo terdekat._

_The End._

"WATDEPAK, SICA?! LU BIKIN BEGINIAN AJA SAMPE 2 JAM!?".

"Ya kan mengumpulkan ide :v".

"Pantat lu tuh ide! Ini mah cuma plot doang!" Sunny ikutan protes.

"Wakakakaakk! Teteh Sica kan ngetik satu huruf doang perlu beberapa menit! Wkwkwkwkw!" Seohyun ngakak.

"Yang penting dari HATI mamen! HATI! Bukan Hati ampela :v".

"Tapi ceritanya kayak dibikin setengah hati gitu..." Taeng komentar. "Udah, teh. Lu emang udah gak bakat bikin cerita -_-" Yoona ikutan.

Jessica manyun. Perasaan menghina banget dah semuanya.

"MAKAN SIANG UDAH SIAP!" Ryeowook ngejerit, semuanya langsung hambur-hamburan ke dapur kayak ikan satu kolam dikasih makan remah roti.

"Lu ama Sungmin ntar sore pergi kan?" Yesung nanya. Etjieh suami yang baik(?).

"Iya. Ngape? Jangan kangen ya :v".

"Sekarang aja udah kangen(?)".

"Pacaran jangan depan kita ntar yang jones cemburu :v" Luna ngikik.

Mamih Victor: Bukannya yang jones elu ya, Na?

"Wanjir, mamih! Lu bukannya yang galau habis WGM lu ama bang Nickhun tamat ya? -_-".

Mamih Victor langsung blushing parah. "Diem lu, nying!" *Luna ditimpuk sendok plastik*

"Bang Leeteuk juga pernah curcol ama guwe gara-gara kangen ama Kang Sora! Wkkwkwkwkkw!" Shindong (baru pulang) ngakak, perutnya ampe goyang dombret. "Bang, tu perut woles napa? -_-" Kyu protes, habis itu digeplak toples maicih. "Ini namanya belly dance!" #halah.

Seohyun langsung monyong, tiba-tiba nangis.

"GUWE KANGEN YONGHWA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Kan biasanya kita suka ngobrol-ngobrol, jalan-jalan, lope-lope, ketawa-ketiwi bareng, maen gitar, nyanyi ;A;".

"Cup cup cup ajinomoto(?). Ada guwe disini..." Kyuhyun langsung puk-puk Seohyun #eaaaaak. Seokyuuu :v

Taeng manyun. Bukannya kangen malah eneg nginget masa-masa dia kawin ama Hyungdon.

"Sekarang di SM yg lagi 'kawin' si Taemin... Guwe kapan kawin ya?" Onew malah pengen cepet kawin.

"Lu perjaka tua kali bang."

"Kejem banget lu, Minho -_-" Onew protes.

"Lu kan kawinnya ama ayam."

Onew akhirnya ngelirik Minho, kayak ngomong 'Iya iya serah lo dah! Guwe capek ama loe!'.

Minho cuma nyengir aje. Dia mah emang udah gak takut ama si Lider onyu. Yang takut Taemin doang. Soalnya kalo Taemin macem-macem ama dia, bisa-bisa dia gak dikasih beli pulsa, habis itu ga bisa telponan ama Naeun deh. Eh tapi pas otewe disini dia ada cengin si Onew juga yah, walah siap-siap hapenya dicolong.

Waktu itu udah pernah kan kejadian sekali si Taemin:

Taem: Bang Onew suaranya cetar deh.

Onew: Huehehehehe :D

Taem: Tapi kalo suara bang Jonghyun itu cetar membahana, bang Onew cuma cetar doang :v

Onew: Taem, sini hape lu.

Taem: Okeh, mau main Pou? Pou guwe udah tamat. (emang bisa tamat? -_-)

Onew: Bukan! BUAT NGABISIN PULSA LOE! MAMPUS MAMPUS LU GA BISA TELPONAN AMA NAEUN! MUAHAHAHAHHA. Oh iye, pintu dorm juga guwe kunci, guwe udah menjalin kerja sama(?) ama Key biar dia bisa jaga pintunya.

Taem: ANJIR PAPIH(?)! MASA AMA ANAK SENDIRI LU GITUIN?! ANAK BUNGSU LAGI, PAP!

Onew: Suka suka guwe! Yang penting guwe kepala keluarga, bukan kepala ayam! Wakakakak!

Taem: *banting ayam(?)*

Noh kan -_-

Ada pula kayak gini:

Onew: Taem, lu udah sunat belom? (Buset ginian juga ditanya -_-) Kalo belom sini guwe bawa ke dokter. (anjir-_-)

Taem: Kayaknya belom. Emang sunat itu apa?

Onew: *bopong Taemin trus keluar* t*t*t lu dipotong ampe habis.

Taem: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! GA MAU PAPAHHHHH! ;A; Taemin ga mau kayak papah ntar :'D

Onew: Anak tuyul! Sini hape loe!

Taem: T^T

Author pun tepok jidat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ga adil ah bang! Iga lu lebih gedek daripada punya guwe!" Baekhyun protes ama si Xiumin.

"Guwe kan laper, yaudah adilin(?) aja lah!".

"Mana bisa! :T" Baekhyun monyong. "Udahlah baaang! Bentar lagi natal ya berbagi kebersamaan dong. Lu punya barang bagi-bagi pakenya, punya makanan bagi-bagi makannya, punya duit juga bagi-bagi. Punya pacar juga bagi-bagi donk :v".

Kok yang terakhir rada aneh ya?

"Maunya elu bego, Yeol! Pacar dibagi-bagi -_- Pacar bukan barang coy!" Luhan ngejitak Chanyeol.

"Ngape marah, bang? Jangan-jangan lu punya pacar, omigaatt :o" Chen tereak, nepok-nepok pipi. "Bang Luhan punya pacar! Wakakakakakak!" Lay malah ngakak.

"Lu pada ga usah nyebarin bullshit -_- Guwe masih jomblo, ya!".

"Bang manager kalah deh! Bang Luhan aja udah punya belahan jiwa! Eaaaak kwkwkwwkw!" Sehun ngejerit, eh ni bocah gak cemburu tok? :v

Manager lagi-lagi ngabisin tisu.

"GUWE JOMBLOOOO!".

"GUWE JONESSSS ;A;".

"GUWE GAK PUNYA PACARRR!".

"GUWE BUTUH PACARRR! ;A;".

"GUWE GA PENGEN PACARAANNNN!".

"TAPI JUSTRU GUWE PENGEN BANGET, ANJRIT!".

Demikianlah debat antara Luhan dengan sang Manager Jones.

"Udahlah bang, jangan sedih ya. Sini eike puk-puk..." Tao langsung nepok-nepok punggung manager. "Bang manager, nih jimat buat loe..." Tao langsung ngasih sesuatu ke manager habis ngerogoh kantong author #lah. Maksud guwe kantong celana dia sendiri. Kantong guwe mah kering ;A; (Tanggal tua *muka bitch please*)

"Jimat lu dapet dari mana?" Kris nanya.

"Dari dukun. Tapi ini bukan dukun santet, dukun pelet :v Kalo bawa ini kemana-mana dijamin abang dirubung cewek dah tinggal pilih aja." Tao ngejelasin.

Kok goblok banget sih?

"Bukannya dukun selalu nyantet dan pelet ya? -_- Guwe rada gak percaya ama lu."

"Yaudah sih percaya aja."

Manager tepok jidat. Tapi yaudahlah boleh juga dicoba. Kalo bisa dapet kenapa nggak? Akhirnya dia ga usah capek-capek nyari pacar di Toko bagus #lah.

"Ada efek samping gak, Tao?" Manager nanya. "Katanya sih bisa bikin merinding durja, ngerasa jijik sendiri trus rasa pengen mati. Tahan ya bang :v".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong besok kan natal nih, bikin pohon natal yok!" Tiffany nyengir. "Guwe udah beli noh. Tengah malem pas ga bisa tidur guwe beli." Siwon langsung ngangkut satu set pohon natal.

"Guwe benci ama kabel lampunya -_- Keserimpet mulu." Amber protes.

"Yaudah lu ga usah ngurusin bagian itu. Lu gantung aja hiasan."

"Trus ntar tuker hadiah nyok. Babeh Sooman suruh ikutan juga :v" BoA nimbrung.

"EXO baru hari ini tuker hadiah di EXO's Showtime -_-" - Seohyun

"Gapapa, mereka dapet dua." - Kangta

"Hadiahnya yang penting jangan lebih dari 50.000 Won biar adil." - Heechul

"Just like the christmas daaaay~ Oh neol saenggakhamyeon~" Kyuhyun malah nyanyi lagu EXO.

"Wakakak! Pas mereka naek panggung pake suspender guwe kira mereka mau nari lagunya Girls Day yang Expect Me! Wakakkaka!" Changmin ngakak. "Hah? Yang goyang pantat trus muter-muter itu? Wuakakakakakak!" Yunho ikutan ngakak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kok guwe berasa kita lagi diomongin ya?" Lay ngomong.

"Pasti fans lah -_- Mereka kan emang suka ngomongin kita, habis itu bikin FF dengan Official couple de el el." Dio ngemeng.

"KHYAAAA! GUWE DAPET SMS DARI TETEH TAENG!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba ngejerit, Xiumin keselek tulang iga.

Anarkis banget si author -_-

"Bang Baek, lu macem orang di-sms ama gebetan tau -_-" Sehun sweatdrop

"Bah! Lu sendiri pernah minta nomor hape teteh Choi Ji Woo kan? Yang main 'the strange housekeeper'?!".

Sehun kicep. Teganya menyelingkuhi Luhan #Plak. Ya lah Choi Ji Woo, kalo ga bisa dapet nomor hape Miranda Kerr, kenapa gak coba yang laen?

Baekhyun akhirnya ngebaca sms-nya.

_From: Teteh Taeng Cuantik :*_

_Ngomong ama temen-temen lu beli hadiah 2._

_1 Buat tuker hadiah. 1 buat babeh Sooman._

_Jangan lebih dari 50.000 W_

_Bye._

"ANJRIT TETEH! LU NGOMONGNYA PELIT BANGET AMA GUWE ASDFGHJKL!". Baekhyun mewek-mewek, akhirnya dikasih puk-puk ama Sehun. "Sabar ya bang, teteh lagi krisis pulsa kali..."

"Ya elu kan enak! Di Sms ama Choi Ji Woo bisa lumayan panjang, Hun -_-" Luhan ngelap keringet.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lha, dorm koq sepi?" Kris mengo. "Pada beli hadiah juga kali. Kan mereka udah pesenin kita." Lay ngejawab.

"Lu pada peduliinnya dorm, ini managernya gimana? Angkutnya susah, bajrettt!" Suho bengek ngangkut si manager.

Jimat dari Tao emang ampuh. Pas jalan keluar dari warung leko, manager langsung dirubung cewek-cewek.

Iya, cewek. Tapi cewek abal-abal alias bencis -_- Bukan buncis yow :v

Dan sesuai apa yang diomongin si panda, manager sempet merinding durja, ngerasa jijay (yalah jijay, orang dagunya dicolek mulu, dikate sabun colek!), habis itu rasa pengen mati. Pingsanlah manusia nista tersebut akhirnya dibopong ama Suho. Siake emang, udah tau tenaga Suho kayak kakek-kakek encok, yang lain bantuin napa? #plak

"Anjriit, encok guwe kambuh..." Suho smack down manager habis itu ngelus-ngelus punggung.

"ENCOK LU BILANG?! MANAGER ELU SMACK DOWN LU BISA BILANG ENCOK?!" Kris ngomel.

"Itu tenaga terakhir guwe pas sekarat, Kris. Makanya pas kecil nonton ultramilk, kan pertamanya dia serang dulu kalo udah sekarat langsung keluarin jurus :v"

"Ultraman kali..." Xiumin tepok jidat.

Kris manyun. Dari jaman dia bocah ampe sekarang ga pernah nonton ultraman, menurut dia gak lepel soalnya. Orang lain mana tau sih kalo Kris pas kecil nontonnya srimulat ama FTV?

"Lu pada beli hadiah apa aja?" Luhan nanya.

"Ya apa aja boleh dah. Yang penting kan ga lebih dari 50 rebu ya guwe belinya yang gocapan aja wakakakaka!" Chen ketawa epil.

"Jaman sekarang mana ada sih barang harga gocapan? Upil guwe aja mau guwe hargain 100 rebu :v" Chanyeol ga jelas.

"Bikin lucu lu, yeol? -_-"

"Serah lo dah :v Orang guwe ga ada niat bikin lucu."

Sementara itu Baekhyun udah doa semoga dapet hadiahnya dari Taeng.

"KITA PULAAAAAAAAAAAAANGGG!" Hankyung ngejerit.

"Woles, Han -_-" Heechul nimpuk Hankyung pake sepatu.

Rame-rame lah anak SM masuk. Pintu sekecil gitu yang masuk puluhan orang, mampus dah.

"Bikin lingkeran weh lingkeran, mao tuker hadiah kan? :v" Seohyun langsung merintah, pada akhirnya semua duduk bikin lingkeran.

"Jadi ntar kita nyanyi lagu trus hadiahnya diputer-puter, pas lagunya berenti lu dapet tu hadiah, wokeh?" Dongwan ngejelasin.

"Sip."

"Okesip."

"Boleh dah!"

"Lagu apa neh?".

"EXO -Christmas Day aja :v"

"Okedah!"

SING ALONG, GUYS~ #Eaaak

_Seolleme bupureo nuneul tteuneun achim_  
_Seonmurui ribonkkeuneul pureoboneun neukkim_  
_Neoreul araganeun narimyeon nalmada_

_Georireul jangsikhan banjjagineun bulbit_  
_Geu junge danyeon ne nune tteuneun byeolbit_  
_Nae pum ane nogeul deusi neoneun angyeowa_

_Hoksi nae jamgyeore_  
_Dagawaitjin anheulkka_  
_Hamyeo all night bamsae all night_  
_Hayake jisae majihangeol_

_Just like the Christmas day sonkkoba gidarideon_  
_Just like the Christmas day oh! Neol saenggakhamyeon_  
_Geuttae geu sijeol eorinaecheoreom manyang deultteugon hae_  
_You re just like Christmas day_

_Gilgodo chagaun gyejeol soge ojik_  
_Neomani koteu soge namainneun ongi_  
_Ttatteutan gieokdeul maneuro chaewojigo (neomunado ttatteutan)_

_Memareun haneureseo naerin hayan gijeok_  
_Irwojigin neomu himdeul geotman gatdeon_  
_Kkum sogedo ganjeolhaesseotdeon geu gido~ eum~ yeah_

_Nuneul tteun achime_  
_Changmuneul deopeun nuncheoreom_  
_Neoneun all night bamsae all night_  
_Joyonghi ssahyeo wainneungeol_

_Just like the Christmas day sonkkoba gidarideon_  
_Just like the Christmas day oh! Neol saenggakhamyeon_  
_Geuttae geu sijeol eorinaecheoreom manyang deultteugon hae_  
_You re just like Christmas day_

_Just like the Christmas day sonkkoba gidarideon_  
_Just like the Christmas day oh! Neol saenggakhamyeon_  
_Geuttae geu sijeol eorinaecheoreom manyang deultteugon hae_  
_You're just like Christmas day_

_You're just like Christmas day_

"Stop!" Taeng tereak.

"OYEEEEEE! Guwe dapet yang gede bangett ;A;" Hyesung ngejerit.

Semuanya langsung buru-buru buka hadiah. Semuanya langsung ngejerit-jerit ga jelas, puas dapet hadiahnya kecuali satu orang...

Yaitu..

Jeng jeng jeng jeng~

"Baek, muka lu ngape mesem gitu?" Kibum nanya.

Baek makin monyong. Mukanya kayak papan gilesan, berkerut-kerut. Makanya pake ponds age miracle :v #plak

"Guwe ga dapet hadiah dari teteh Taeng ;A;" Baekhyun mewek.

"Tau darimana? -_-"

"TETEH TAENG MANA MUNGKIN NGASIH BEGINIAN SIH?!"

Jejejejeng~

...Pecel lele -_-

"WANJROT! PANTESAN LU DAPETNYA PLASTIK ITEM TERNYATA ISINYA PECEL LELE! WAKAKAKAKAKAKAK!" Kibum malah ngakak guling-guling.

"HUWEEEEEE! SIAPA YANG DAPET HADIAH DARI TETEH TAENG?! TUKERAN GAK AMA GUWE?! GAK TUKERAN BAKIAK MELAYANG!"

"Guwe, mau apa loe?" Kangin ngejawab.

"Teteh Taeng ngasih apa?"

Kangin langsung nyengir. "Cireng."

We te ep.

Kado natal ngasihnya cireng?

Cireng ama pecel lele aja masih enakan pecel lele. Kenyang pula.

Baekhyun makin mewek.

Taeng langsung puk-puk Baekhyun. "Sori dori stroberi ya, Baek. Guwe ga kepikir mau beli apa lagi selain cireng... Eh tapi guwe ada kado spesial pake telor buat elu kok, karena elu ngepens ama guwe gitu :v"

"CIYUSAN?!"

"Iyee -_- Nyantai napa, nih guwe kasih elu tas adidas, kece kan? Dalemnya ada hadiah lagi neh, golok, samurai, granat, bom waktu, tongkat wushu, trus yang dipake Bruce Lee buat 'ciat ciat ciat wataw!' itu(?). Ya biar kalo ada sasaeng fans lu bisa hajar mereka semua. Mahal loh :v"

Baekhyun: *banting tas* Makasih, teh -_-(Dalem hati: Udah bagus dikasih tas dalemya aneh-aneh semua)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pak Sooman."

"Yeh? Kenapa?" Sooman nyaut, ngadep ke asisten dia.

"Tadi saya ditelpon ama satu anak elo, kalo ga salah namanya Yuno, katanya serombongan gitu mau dateng ke sini...".

"Yuno bukannya yang itu? Yovie and Yuno?".

"Pak, itu Yovie and Nuno..."

"Serah dah! Kapan mereka dateng? Lambreta(lama) banget!". Ternyata Sooman bisa bahasa bencong juga -_-

"Katanya sih bentar lagi. Soalnya mereka jalan ke sini suka macet-macet."

"Sekarang mereka dimandose(dimana)?".

"Pak, plis, saya eneg denger bahasa bencong -_-"

"Jawab ato guwe pecat loe -_-"

"iya ._. Kalo laporan lagi dimana saya belom dapet, kalo mauk saya telpon sekarang aja-"

"BABEH SOOMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"PAKDEEEEEEEE!"

"MERI KRISMES YOOOWWW!".

Pintunya pun rusak dimasukin puluhan orang sekaligus.

"ANJRIT ANAK-ANAKKUHHH ;A; PINTU KANTOR EIKE RUSAK NANTI GIMENONG EIKE KERJA?!"

"Yaudah kerja aja, beh. Gitu kok susah -_-" Yesung nyeletuk.

"Babeh Sooman, nih hadiah kita buat babeh..." Sohee langsung naro satu kardus gede seukuran kulkas. Iyalah seukuran kulkas, orang tulisannya aja LG Kulkas dua pintu -_- (kuat amet ni bocah ngangkut kulkas?)

"Kalian ngapain ngasih eike kulkas? -_-"

"Buka dulu aja kali beh -_-"

Dibuka bungkusnya...

Dimakan sosisnya #Heh.

Terereng~

Isinya bukan kulkas. Tapi isinya kado semua dari anak-anak SM. "BUSYETTHH! LOE PADA NGASIH HADIAH SEMUA BUAT GUWE?! AAAAA MAACIHHH :3"

"Iye babeh/pakde :3 Dibuka juga dong."

"Ngapain dibuka coba orang lu pada gak bungkus -_-"

"Oh iye ._."

Keliatan banget tuh isinya ada baju, iket pinggang, dasi, bantal guling selimut seprei (buset ini hadiah apa pindahan?), celengan babi (-_-), de el el de es te.

"Pakde, foto-foto yok buat jadi kenang-kenangan." Tao langsung ngangkat kamera. "Udah setel timer belom?". "Udah beh, tenang aja."

Akhirnya semuanya foto bareng-bareng, mulai dari pose keep smile, goyang satu jam saja, freestyle, anak me(n)tal, bisa-bisa penuh tuh memory di kameranya Tao.

Author: Buat readers ga ada ucapan tuh?

"Lupa tuh kita :v"

Author: Anying -_- Ucapin gih!

"MERI KRISMES MBAKBRO! SEMOGA DUIT ELU PADA MAKIN BANYAK BUAT BELI MERCHANDISE EN ALBUM KITA, DATENG KE KONSER-KONSER KITA, FANSIGNING APA DAH SEGALA MACEM. MOGA-MOGA MAKIN CAKEP EN BAIK HATI JUGA!".

(Amiiin)

Author: Oke stop, ini bukan ulang tahun -_-

* * *

TBC

Huohohoho Selamat natal readers semua, sori lama apdetnya yow.

Bentar lagi kiriman emaknya author bakal nyampe ke Indonesia, anggep kado natal aja dah, muohohohohohoho~ (padahal kirimnya udah dari 3 minggu lalu).

Wokeh, mari bales ripiw dulu.

**ArRuSwari96: **Makasih broh :v Belom telat kok wwkkwkw. Guwe Aminin dah doa elu. Elu jangan ikutan makan, ntar kasian si Suholang kaya bayarnya, itu aja setengahnya Siwon talangin dulu loh wakakakka XD Selamat natal nyong~

**ravenilu597: **Makasih broh :v Wakakak, sori guwe ga ngerti maksud lu apa yang 'btw ilu lam knal qaqa', terlalu banyak singkatan soalnya XD Yalah, saking jelek gambarnya ampe Tao nangis di bagian akhir #Blekk. Wkwkw gw suka gaya lo juga :v #eaak

**PANDA2515:** Wew, makasih! Traktirannya nanti, pas guwe pemakaman #plak. Amin dah Amin, moga-moga makin somplak wkwk. Kalo laptopnya ngajak perang udah golok aja, menang elu langsung :v Guling-guling di kasur udah mainsteam, kalo mau di jalanan aja coy, itu lebih top markotop. Lu jadi adeknya Tao digibeng lu tiap hari #Plak. Ngeh, sori banget broh, guwe baru inget ;A; soalnya yg gw tau Han gege udh keluar dari SM trus jadi artis china, Kibum juga jadi aktor kan? :v Gapapa mah kepanjangan, gw seneng malah :v Hwaiting!


	6. Chapter 6 - Finally Tahun Baruan

Title: Anak SM Tinggal Satu Dorm!

Author: Lovelyminmin

Genre: Comedy, Friendship

Lenght: Chaptered

Casts: EXO-K, EXO-M, SNSD, F(X), DBSK, SHINee, Super Junior, Yoon Sohee, BoA, Kangta, Shinhwa gadok-gadok lah!

* * *

"Haaah... Bentar lagi taun baru..." Yuri ngeliat keluar jendela. "Kalo udah mau taun baru pasti yang namanya penjual terompet langsung banyak." Sooyoung ngomong sambil ngunyah keripik maicih.

"Bagi dong kripiknya."

"Enak aja loe -_-".

"Sialan, pelit banget loe! Katanya suka berbagi bersama di pizza hut!" #Lah

"Itu kan di pizza hut, ini kan di dorm!" Sooyoung monyong-monyong. Sumpah, kalo Yuri ama dia ditinggal berduaan bisa-bisa tu bibir langsung digebuk pake bakiaknya Yunho, mampus-mampus aja kalo tu bibir langsung ngembul kayak roti bread talk.

"Serah lo dah! Ngomong ama lu emang susah!" Yuri langsung mendadak bete. Butuh tatih tayang #plak. "Lain kali guwe beli terompet taun baru juga ga mau pinjemin elu!" Yuri tereak lagi. Ni anak ngebocah banget, cuma terompet doang aja siapa yang mau pinjem coba *muka bitch please*

"Sabodo teuing! Guwe juga gamau! Lu gatau apa semua terompet yang dijual situ udah dites pake mulut yang jual?! Buahahahahaha~"

"Kampret! Pantesan rada bau jigong -_-"

"Yalah, lu juga ciuman ga langsung ama abang-abang dong."

Yuri langsung mewek. Padahal dia pengen first kiss-nya diambil ama cogan (cowo ganteng) yang punya perut seksoy kotak-kotak kayak lock en lock, malah diambil ama abang-abang. Eh,

"Nyantai, coy! Itu kan baru ciuman ga langsung!" Yuri langsung ditepok-tepok.

"Bakar petasan nyok ntar!" Hankyung ngusulin. "Asekkkk, guwe mau bakar petasan tikus, wakakakakakakak!" Kyuhyun langsung ketawa epil. Anarkis emang ni anak.

Tau petasan tikus? Petasan tikus itu kalo dibakar bisa ngacir kemana-mana kayak ngejar-ngejar orang. Kalo author? Ngejar angan-angan dan layangan #Plak. Nah daripada sasaeng fans, mendingan mana? -_-

"Bah! Guwe ga ikutan, Kyu! Bisa-bisa lu nyalain satu kardus tu petasan, mampus bego." Sungmin ga mau. "Gak seru ah lu bang!". "Ga seru apa lu, nying? Si Changmin, Taemin ama Minho udah lu kontaminasi, anak buah lu segitu doang tapi udah cukup banyak ya!".

Ceileh, Kyuhyun malah diomelin. Yaudah, Kyuhyun juga ga mau banyak ngomong lagi. Bisa-bisa dia digulingin ama Sungmin dari anyer ampe panarukan. "Kalo taun baru enaknya barbershop dong..." Jonghyun nyengir.

"Eh, idung botol(?)! Lu mau ngecengin banci salon?" Key ngomel.

"Banci salon apaan? -_- Barbershop kan yang bakar-bakar sapi ama ayam itu kan!"

"Itu Barbeque pinter!"

Jonghyun langsung kicep. Maklum, dia masih sosoan bule. Padahal dulu kalo ngechat ama bule lewat omegle aja susah. Ditanya 'where do you come from?' malah jawab 'Afrikanese'(?). Nah lo. Padahal jelas-jelas disini yang orang afrika si Kai #plak.

Lampu philips langsung nyala di atas kepala Suho. "Sekalian bikin awards awards gitu di SM, biar seru. Jangan cuma bakar petasan, makan trus selesai. Gak seru!" Suho ikutan ngusulin. "Trus yang dapet award yg jelek gitu disuruh cuci piring kita semua, SENDIRIAN."

"Anjis bang! Ketauan banget lu pengen nge-babu-in orang!" Kai tereak.

"Sabodo teuing! Makanya akhir taun jadi anak baek lu!"

"Kalo awal tahun pada bejat semua dong?"

"Kalo itu suka-suka!" #Halah.

Kai akhirnya merenung._  
_

_Harusnya awal tahun guwe bejat dikit._

_Lebih jahat dikit, ngerjain abang-abang ama Sehun._

_Harusnya kemana-mana pake beha kolor doang-EH ANJRIT NGAPAIN GUWE PAKE BEHA?! -_-_

"Trus ntar yang ngasih nominasi MC-nya siapa?" Kangta nanya.

"Udah, yang nge-MC si Minho aja. Udah jago dia jadi MC di M!Countdown :v" Eric ngusulin.

Minho cuma tebar pesona, tebar bunga, tebar ranjau #heh?

Ya iyalah. Lu bayangin pas Minho masih bayi...

Bokap: Minho, coba panggil ayah ya. A-yah!

Minho: Mamah :v

Bokap: Panggil ayah! A-yah!

Minho: A...A... AHAY PEMIRSA!

Bokap: (-_-\) Anak gendeng. Dikate komentator bola?

Suho nyengir, ada yang setuju. Habis itu nongollah seorang bocah dengan muka melas. "Bang, ntar undang Miranda Kerr dong :(" Sehun ngomong ama si Suho. "Astagjim, Hun -_- Korea ama amrik jauh, ntar pulsa guwe habis!" Suho mendadak pelit.

"Udah Hun lu undang aja Zaskia Gotik ama Lina Lady Geboy! Gw jamin langsung jadi pedangdut pro dah loe!" Chanyeol ngakak. Sehun monyong. "Tiap malam~ Abang gak pulang-pulang~" Xiumin langsung nyanyi, kemudian semuanya nyorakin.

"Ceileh bang! Suara lu bagus gitu tapi sayang bagian lu dikit -_-" Tao muji, tapi akhir-akhirnya jadi menghina.

"Lu jadi lead vocal di CJR aja bang wakakakakka!" Dio ngakak.

"Gak mau -_- Ntar gigi guwe dipasang behel kayak iqbal lagi, trus disuruh diet!"

"Ya makanya dosa jangan dibanyakin bang, jadi gembrot kan tuh?" Dio dengan kurang ajarnya nyubit perut si Xiumin. Minta di smack down kayaknya.

"Dio. Lu pengen guwe peres ampe kering gak?".

"ANJRIT MAKSUD LOE APE MERES GUWE?! AMBIGU LO BANG!" Dio ngejerit-jerit takut.

Sehun nepok jidat. "Tau ah guwe mau ke kamar! Main laptop, baca fanfic!"

"EH, AWAS LU YA KALO BUKA FF YADONG! GUWE GIBENG LU!" Kris ngancem. "Woles atuh bang -_- Orang guwe udah cukup umur..."

Pintu kamar pun dibuka...

Baekhyun lagi ngotak-ngatik laptop Sehun.

"Bang Baekhyun, lu ngapain mainin laptop guwe? Udah jatuh miskin lu sampe ga ada laptop?"

Hanjir sakit.

Baekhyun langsung matiin kutu, eh salah, mati kutu. Sehun jalannya pelan banget ke arah dia sambil natep horor. Macem pedofil, padahal yang lebih tua si bebek -_-

Dan kemudian terkuaklah apa yang sedang dilakukan si Byun Baekhyun. Ternyata dia lagi nge-download...

Film dewasa.

"ANJRIT BANG BAEKHYUN! LU KALOK MAU DOWNLOAD GITUAN JANGAN DI LAPTOP GUWE NAPA?! MINTA GUWE KETEKIN LU BANG?!".

"SEHUN! PLIS DIEM DULU, GUWE BISA JELASIN!"

"NANTI SAMPE ADA YANG TAU GITUAN DI FOLDER GUWE BISA-BISA GUWE KENA SEMPROT BAYGON(?) TAUK GAK?!".

"SETOP! INI BUKAN HIDAYAH, BAJRET!".

Sehun langsung ngos-ngosan, capek tereak-tereak. Baekhyun juga. Baekhyun bodo amat, langsung narik Sehun buat duduk trus mantengin mata si Sehun.

Oh, gantengnyo.

Eh siake, ini kenapa jadi BaekHun?

"Okeh, Hun. Guwe jelasin dulu. Lu tau kan, kalo laptop guwe paling banyak dipinjem ama si raja gigi en naga ngondek? Dan lu tau kan kalo si raja gigi itu paling kepo dan apa-aja suka dibeber ke naga ngondek? *tarik napas dulu* Lu tau perasaan lelaki kan?".

"Nggak, soalnya guwe bacanya majalah, bukan pelem-Anjing! ga usah pake nyubit napa?!"

"So, plis banget Hun! Laptop lu paling jarang kesentuh punya, boleh kan guwe pake?! Garansi(?) dah ga bakal ada yang buka!"

"Sampe ada yang buka?"

"Guwe yang tanggung jawab!"

"Serius?"

"Serius! Kalo lu mau, guwe traktirin bubble tea, jatah elu ama bang Luhan sekalian, selama 3 bulan full!" Baekhyun ngancungin 3 jari tepat depan mukanya Sehun.

"Okedah." Sehun emang selalu lemah kalo soal bubble tea, pasti langsung setuju aja. "Yes, makasih bangen Hun! Guwe cinta elo dah!" Baekhyun maen peluk aja. Sehun cuma bisa doa yasin. _Kampret maneeeh, cepetan lu lepasin guwe!_

"Hun, file-nya lu simpen yang bener ya :)" Baekhyun pesenin.

"Gak, nanti guwe kirim ke USB bang Kris."

"Anak tuyul."

Baekhyun kan udah pernah pengalaman nyimpen file gituan di laptopnya, alhasil ketauan si Kris, diomelin dan dihukum suruh nraktir satu grup makan daging sapi. Itung-itung Sehun dah punya laptop, ya 'numpangin' aja. Dasar benalu emang.

"Bang~ Disuruh ngumpul di ruang ta..." Sohee tiba-tiba masuk kamar habis itu diem.

Ni anak etikanya banyak kok. Belom masuk kamar pasti ketok pintu ampe masuk kamar mayat juga ngetok pintu dulu #heh.

Dan BaekHun ga bisa nyalahin Sohee yang ngeliat mereka pelukan mesra gitu. Erat banget, sampe Sehun klepek-klepek kayak ikan mau mati.

"A..." Sohee mangap.

"Plis, Sohee. Jangan ngejerit, jangan ngejerit..."

_Shit._

"KHYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! BAEKHUN MOMEEEEEEEEENTTTT ;A;".

_Watdepak?_

Ternyata Sohee shippernya kopel-kopel EXO sodara-sodaraaaa.

Oke, capcus ke ruang tamu.

"Kita mau ngapain bang?" Andy nanya.

"Suho kan tadi ngusulin mau bikin award, ya kita mau polling dulu." Minwoo nyengir. Okeh, mari kita liat award-awardnya.

(Sori kalo gak semuanya ada di nominasi, soalnya orangnya banyak banget, author ampe pusing -_- Kalo readers mau ikutan nge-vote juga boleh wkakakakaka. Caranya ketik REG sepasi nama award spasi nama nominan habis itu timpuk ke kepala Sooman, okeh? :D)

_Award tua-tua gantheng:_

_1.) Eric_

_2.) Dongwan_

_3.) Hyesung_

_4.) Junjin_

_5.) Minwoo_

_6.) Andy_

_7.) Leeteuk (walopun lagi wamil, harus ikut juga)_

_8.) Heechul_

_Award tua-tua cantik:_

_1.) BoA_

_2.) Taeyeon_

_3.) Jessica_

_4.) Sunny_

_5.) Tiffany_

_6.) Hyoyeon_

_7.) Yuri_

_8.) Sooyoung_

"MAKSUD LOE APAAN?!" semua nominan protes.

"Ya daripada ditulisnya tua-tua jelek! Mending tua-tua cantik kan?" Kangta melet.

_Diva paling top markotop:_

_1.) Heechul (lagi)_

_2.) Key_

_3.) Tao_

_4.) Baekhyun_

_5.) Inul Daratista_

_6.) Jupe_

_7.) Depe_

_8.) Zaskia Gotik_

"Kok ada pedangdut juga? -_-" Tao protes. "Gapapa, biar rame aja wkwkwkw" Shindong ngakak.

_Master of selca:_

_1.) Yesung_

_2.) Tao_

_3.) Jonghyun_

_4.) Suho (foto alay dia pas SMA ada banyak)_

_5.) Key (lagi)_

_6.) Amber_

"Wanjrit! Kenapa lu pada tau foto SMA guwe?!" Suho ngejerit. "Ya taulah -_-"

_Master of makanan:_

_1.) Shindong_

_2.) Tao (lagi)_

_3.) Xiumin_

_4.) Minho_

_5.) Sooyoung_

_6.) Yoona_

_Master of 'mata bulan sabit'(?):_

_1.) Tiffany_

_2.) Sulli_

_Master of onta(?):_

_1.) Amber_

_2.) Donghae_

_3.) Jonghyun_

_Master of dinosaurus(?):_

_1.) Jonghyun_

"NJIR! CUMA GUWE DOANG! WAKAKKAKAKAKAKA!" Jonghyun ngakak.

_Master of 'gender tidak diketahui':_

_1.) Amber_

"-_- Maksud lo apa?" Amber protes.

_Master of kodok:_

_1.) Minho_

"-_-" Minho cuma bisa nepok jidat.

_Cowo paling cantik:_

_1.) Heechul_

_2.) Taemin_

_3.) Luhan_

_4.) Baekhyun_

_5.) Chanyeol_

_6.) Suho_

_7.) Sehun_

_8.) Amber_

"GUWE CEWEK ANJIR!" Amber ngejerit lagi.

_Master of karet sayur:_

_1.) Victoria_

"-_- Karet sayur?" mamih victor tepok jidat.

_Master chef:_

_1.) Ryeowook_

_2.) Key_

_3.) D.O_

_4.) Lay_

_5.) Kris_

_6.) Mamih Victor_

_7.) Mama Lemon_

"Demi apa ada bang Kris disitu?"

"Demi apa aja boleh! Muakakakkakaka!"

"Kok ada mama lemon? -_-"

_Mother of bulu ketek:_

_1.) Yunho_

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! ALL HAIL MOTHER OF BURKET!" Yunho tereak-tereak, sebelum digebukin bakiak ama yang laen.

_Mother of tiang listrik:_

_1.) Changmin_

_2.) Kris_

_3.) Chanyeol_

_4.) Tao_

_5.) Sehun_

_6.) Kai_

_7.) Minho_

_8.) Siwon_

_9.) Sooyoung_

_10.) Sulli_

"Anjir banyak banget tiang listriknya -_-"

_Master of Holang Kaya:_

_1.) Suho_

_2.) Siwon_

"Muahahahahahahahahahahahaahhaahahahahah!" Suho langsung ngipas-ngipas pake duit.

_Master of Leader paling ngenes:_

_1.) Leeteuk_

_2.) Onew_

_3.) Suho_

_4.) Yunho_

_Master of picasso:_

_1.) Kris_

Kris langsung nyengir.

_Cina-cina gantheng/cantik:_

_1.) Kris_

_2.) Tao_

_3.) Lay_

_4.) Luhan_

_5.) Hankyung_

_6.) Victoria_

_7.) Henry_

_8.) Zhoumi_

_9.) Amber _(setau author Amber dari cina juga ._. Sori kalok salah, boleh dikoreksi okeh?)

_Master of 'jahil'-ness: (Yang menang award ini harus nyuci piring kita semua SENDIRIAN)_

_1.) Kyuhyun_

_2.) Chen_

_3.) Taemin_

_4.) Minho_

_5.) Changmin_

_6.) Sehun_

"Okeh, sip selesai!" Kangta ngelap keringet.

"Anjir apa-apaan guwe masuk nominasi master of jahil?!" Minho gak terima. "PADAHAL GUWE KAN ANAK BAIK! RAJIN BANTU ORANG TUA, BANTU EMAK AMA BAPAK, BIKIN PEER, MASAK NYUCI NGEPEL NYAPU, RAJIN NABUNG, RAJIN BELAJAR, GA PERNAH NYURI DUREN TETANGGA ;A;"

"Nyuri jambunya sih pernah -_-" Key nyeletuk. Minho makin mewek. Etdah.

"SEMUANYA! COBLOS EIKE YA JADI MASTER CHEF, GAK COBLOS GUWE COBLOS BALIK LOE!" Kris ngancem, ambigu banget.

"Ehm, Kris.." Zhoumi noel.

"Yeh bang?"

"Kita pakenya nyontreng..."

Kris langsung kicep.

"Nyontrengnya dimenong nih bang?" Minwoo nanya. "Di toilet aja. Bergiliran ya." Eric ngejawab.

"Mau baris depan toilet bang?"

"Gapapadah, sekalian boker guwe didalem."

"Sampe boker guwe kepret lo semua." Eric langsung ngancungin sendal jepit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah semuanya acara nyontreng...

"Kris..." Zhoumi manggil.

"Yeh, ngapeh bang?"

"Lu bener-bener napsu ya pengen nyoblos? -_- Udah guwe bilang nyontreng kuping lu udah congean ya?" Zhoumi nunjukkin kertas yang udah bolong dicoblos ama Kris pake pulpen standart. Kris cuma nyengir doang sambil garuk kepala.

"Ya emang gitu dong bang. Masa kalo mereka ga nyontreng guwe contreng balik? Kan gak seru."

"Emang maksud lu nyoblos apaan?"

"Ya ntar pantatnya mau guwe tusuk pake pulpen."

"Anarkis emang ni bocah satu (-_-\)" Zhoumi tepok jidat. "Udah! Ntar SNSD mau beli daging buat babikyu, lu yang tiang listrik beli hiasan trus hias rumah gih!".

"Babi Kyu? Babi kyuhyun? Enak banget babi dikasih daging! Nanti jadinya babi makan babi dong!" Xiumin tereak. "Bukan itu, semprul! Lu tau lah lidah orang cina ga gitu jago ngomong bahasa inggris." Zhoumi gaya.

"Bang. Guwe manusia kanada(?)" Kris nunjuk diri sendiri. "Yaudah, elu pengecualian! Gitu kok susah -_-"

"Okeh, grup tiang listrik pergi dah! Nanti biar hias langit-langitnya tinggal pake bangku kecil doang!" BoA tereak.

(Grup tiang listrik terdiri dari: Kris, Siwon, Zhoumi, Changmin, Chanyeol, Sehun, Tao, Kai, Minho, Sooyoung, Sulli. Katanya sih Sooman mau bikin grup 'SM the tiang listrik' juga :v #plak)

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kamera nge-roll ke sisi SNSD...

"Teh, mau beli daging sapi, babi apa ayam?" Yoona nanya, sambil ngiler. "Nanya aja terus, udah beli daging cicak aja lah -_-" Taeng kesel.

"Lu mau bikin lucu, teh?"

_Kampret maneh._

"Fine! Terserah lah mau beli yang mana, yang penting daging sapi tuh harus ada!" Taeng makin emosi, di puk-puk ama Jessica. "Sabar ya nak, hidup ini emang susah dijalanin, think again."

"Lu pengen guwe bunuh diri, Sic?"

"Gak sih. Tapi kalo lu pengen mah boleh aja dah."

Siake. Taeng cuma bisa mijet kepala pake minyak nyong-nyong. "Tapi daging sapi mahal, teh. Mau beli banyak?" Seohyun nunjuk-nunjuk daging sapi yang dibungkus plastik minyak macem di carrefour gitu. "Terserah! Yang penting budget-nya ntar cukup! Trolley-nya manah?" (beli daging doang mau pake trolley? -_-)

...Krik krik krik...

"Trolley-nya maneh?"

"...Disitu.." Tiffany nunjuk.

Dan nongollah sesosok cewek nista di dalem trolley trus didorong-dorong ama cewek nista lainnya. "YEEEEY, TETEH TAENG! SERU TAUK! KAYAK NAEK ODONG-ODONG GRATIS!" Yuri ngejerit, sementara Hyoyeon capek sendiri ngedorong trolley yang isinya manusia sableng.

"TURUN GAK LOE?!" Taeng ngejerit, emosi. "BIKIN MALU AJA LO DUA!"

"Kenapa guwe ikutan disalahin? -_-" Hyoyeon protes.

"ORANG ELU YANG MAU DISOGOK TEMPE AMA YURI BUAT DORONGIN TROLI!"

"._. Iyaa.."

Taeng lagi dateng bulan kali yak? -_-

"TAUK DAH! POKOKE HABIS BELI DAGING LANGSUNG PULANG KITA! GUWE GAMAU TAUK!"

"Woles." Sunny nepok-nepok Taeng.

"Lo diem."

"-_-"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kamera akhirnya nge-roll ke bagian grup tiang listrik. Soalnya si Taeng ngejerit-jerit ama author.

"APA LOE REKAM-REKAM?! MINTA GUWE KETEKIN LOE?!"

Anarkis bener, author ampe takut -_-

"Mau bakar petasan juga gak neh?" Sooyoung nanya, sambil ngacak-ngacak rak, ada banyak jenis petasan. Mulai dari petasan yang bisa nembak(?), petasan yang cuma bisa ngeluarin api kuning(?) aja, petasan tikus, petasan tarik, ampe petasan asep pun ada.

"Petasan asep apaan?" Zhoumi ngeluarin satu kotak.

"Kalo dibakar bisa keluar asep warna-warni gitu, serasa manggil jin." Sulli ngikik. "Aelah lu! Jin kan keluarinnya pake abu gosok(?)!" Changmin nimbrung. "Bajirut! Abu gosok ngepet lu! Yang bener tuh lampu petromak elu gosok-gosok baru keluarrr!" Minho benerin.

"Tauk ah yang mana aja bener!" Kris ga mau pusing. "Beli aja semua jenis. Yang petasan tembak lo pake buat nembakin pantatnya Kyuhyun aja, biar tobat tu anak setan." Changmin senyum epil, sambil ngasih Siwon petasan tembak ukuran jumbo.

"Emang lu sendiri bukan anak setan, kaChang?" Siwon nge-jleb banget wuih, serasa ditusbol pake tusukan cilok :v

Sehun ama Tao malah cuma ngeliat-liat aja, kemudian keduanya senyum epil ngeliat sejenis petasan yang dijamin sakit ajep-ajep.

JRUEEEENGGGG!

"Beli petasan injek nyok."

"Okeh, okeh. Belinya diem-diem ya."

"Elu dah yang beli semua, guwe lagi bokek."

"Makanya hemat lu jadi orang, Hun."

"Ultah bang Chanyeol aja cuma guwe beliin plester ama sarung tangan, kurang hemat apa lagi guwe-_-"

"DISKUSI APA LO DUA?!" Kris tiba-tiba tereak. TaoHun bengek seketika. "Buset, Kris! Suara loe cetar bangeut!" Zhoumi tereak.

"G-gak apa-apa!" Sehun tereak. "BOONG LU! PUNYA AKAL BUSUK KAN?!"

"Ih, abang jahat! Nanti guwe nangis nih!" Tao langsung mewek.

Kris kena panah(?)

Akhirnya tu manusia panda dipeyuk dan dielus-elus. "Maapin papih ya." -_- Astajim. "Bang, lu kan bapaknyo Ace -_-" Tao ngingetin. "Oh iye, maapin ayang ya..." . "Nah gitu baru bener."

"BANG LUHAN! GUWE GAK CUAAAATTTT!" Sehun tereak-tereak di telepon -_-

Lu bayangin, lu jomblo. Terus lu lagi ngenes-ngenesnya malah ngeliat temen lu sendiri asik indehoy ama pacar. Gimana rasanya?

Perih lah. Keripik perih aja masih kalah! ;A;

Okeh, mari kita tinggalin manusia nista tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Guwe ga nyangka lo bisa masak, neng." Jonghyun entah muji ama ngejek si Sohee. Yang jelas Sohee ngabalesnya cuma nyengir doang. Sohee lagi sibuk masak kimchi, ntar biar bisa makan dibarengin daging gitu.

"Wakakakaka! Emang elo, cuma bisa bikin indomie, udah gitu airnya aja bisa tumpeh-tumpeh! Wuakakakkakakakaka!" Key ketawa ala nenek lampir. "UDAH GITU PANCINYA JUGA MELEDAK LAGI! NGUAKAKAKAKKAKKKKAKKAKAKKAKAAKAKAKA!" si Onew ketawanya jos gandos banget -_-

Dan demi apa lo cuma tinggal ngerebus mi yang kering kerontang aja pancinya bisa meledak. Itu terlalu emejing. Jonghyun akhirnya cuma bisa malu-malu kucing trus ngelusin ketek.

Dahulu kala di dorm mereka, tengah malem si Jonghyun lagi laper-lapernya, soalnya makan malemnya dipotong jatahnya lantaran dia bikin si Key ngamuk. Padahal aslinya sih dia bisa ngamuk tanpa alasan, hiyy #plak. Akhirnya si Jonghyun bukannya langsung buka kulkas, dia malah bikin acara pencarian harta karun, dan ditemukannya sebungkus indomie taste of Asia rasa bulgogi ala Korea #bah!

Iklannya sih ngaku, rasanya seenak aslinya, tapi bagi author rasanya malah kayak indomie rasa rendang kebanyakan dikasih kecap bango -_-

Setelah itu mie dia masukin ke air mendidih, dia tutup, terus dia biarin. Dia kan pengennya makan yang lembut-lembut akhirnya dibiarinnya lama banget ampe airnya tumveh tumveh kemudian pancinya meledak (untungnya sih mie-nya selamat. Akhirnya Jonghyun makan, yang lain beresin).

"Bang Jonghyun mau nyoba masak gak? Ntar biar pas punya bini bisa dibantuin." Sohee nawarin. Tawarannya sih bener juga. Tapi kalo Jonghyun mulu yang masak bisa-bisa dianya jadi di-babuin -_- Ya gak apa-apa deh, demi bini gitu loh.

"Boleh, ini wortelnya dipotong aja?"

"He,eh. Tapi dipotongnya kecil-kecil panjang gitu kayak yang biasa di hokben :v"

"Jangan ampe jari lu yang kepotong nanti guwe ga napsu makannya." Key monyong. "Ya udah mati kelaperan aja lu." anjir, Jonghyun kedjem euy.

Tek tek tek tek tek tek tek tek tek.

"Buset, ini motong apa jualan mi tek-tek lo! Berisik amat!" Key protes.

"Banyak ngomong lu, Key -_-" Onew ampe eneg sendiri denger protesnya Key. Key cuma monyong sambil nyumpah-nyumpahin dalem hati. _Dasar ayam Gyeonggi-do! _(Gyeonggi-do itu kampung halamannya Onew).

Jonghyun ngedelik ke arah Key. "Katanya kalo motong kenceng-kenceng itu makin kenceng artinya orangnya makin gantheng!" #lah

"Emang bener ya? :o"

"Yalah, orang guwe yang bikin sendiri!"

"Setan." *timpuk ojong pake talenan kayu*

"Trus habis dipotong digimanain?" gak dipeduliin ama Jonghyun. "Hah? Timunnya, ama daun bawang udah dipotong juga?" Sohee takjub. "Gak, guwe blender! Ya dipotong lah!". "Ooh, yaudah masukin baskom, habis itu campurin pake sambel, bubuk cabe, merica ama biji wijen." Sohee nyantai ngebalesnya.

"Okeh fine. Kalo pake sambel terasi boleh gak?"

"Boleh, biar rasanya makin ke-indonesia-an gitu ya? Wkwkwkkwwk" Sohee malah ngikik.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haduhaaaaaaii..." Baekhyun hela napas. "Ini golok, samurai, ama nunchuks mah bisa guwe pake. Tapi ini bom waktu ama granat mau guwe apain?" dia miris sendiri ngeliat 'hadiah' yang dikasih ama si Taeyeon beberapa hari yang lalu. Mending lah kalo si Taeyeon ngasih dia bakso granat, bisa dia makan bareng pecel lele ama cireng.

"Kalo guwe buang bisa-bisa ketauan yang buang guwe, trus guwe masuk kantor polisi gara-gara punya beginian. Ah, teteh Taeyeon juga beli ginian dari menong coba! Ampe ada lagi keterangan cara pakenya, liat di pelem aja juga bisa sih!"

Baekhyun cuma bisa garuk kepala trus baca keterangan pake bom waktu ama granat.

_Karena bom waktunya kecil, itu pengamannya bisa lu copotin trus lu masukin ke mulut musuh, tunggu 1 menit pasti langsung mati dah._

"OH PLIS! BELOM NYAMPE 1 MENIT JUGA UDAH DILEPEHIN KALI! KECUALI KALO GUWE SURUH DIA PAKSA NELEN!" Baekhyun tereak frustasi.

_Kalo granat mah lu udah pasti tau. Tinggal cabut pengaman baru lu lempar. Pernah main point blank kan?_

"GAK! GUWE GA PERNAH! GUWE PERNAHNYA MAIN PROP HUNT!" #Yaelah. Baekhyun akhirnya mewek. "OH TUHAAAAAN! INI BARANG MAU GUWE PAKE BUAT APA COBA?! GA MUNGKIN DONG GUWE MAU NGELEDAKIN GEDUNG SM?! Eh, oh iya..." tiba-tiba ada lampu philips nongol di atas kepala Baekhyun.

Terus jatoh.

"Eh sialan ni lampu pake jatoh segala -_-" Baekhyun ngerutuk. "Tapi guwe punya ini cara pake ini..."

Heuheuh, ga mungkin kan si Baekhyun taro granat di atas pohon srikaya biar pas dimakan langsung meledak?

Setelah semua rencana udah kesusun rapi di otaknya, dia langsung males-malesan. "Haduhaaaai. Guwe bosen nian. Sehun ga ada, Kai ga ada, Tao ga ada, Kris ga ada, suami guwe si Chanyeol juga ga ada, hah?"

Hening sejenak.

"Tadi guwe bilang apa?"

"Suami guwe?"

"Hah? Chanyeol suami guwe?"

Ni bocah gila sendiri.

"AMIT AMIT JABANG BAYIIIIIIKKK! BISA-BISANYA GUWE MANGGIL DIA SUAMI! THOR! GANTI SKRIP LU, THOR, GANTIIIIIKKKK!"

Author: Oh thedak bisaaaaa!

"WATDEPAK! GUWE UDAH PUNYA ISTRI DI RUMAH!"

Author: Istri pale lu peyang! ELU MASIH JOMBLO!

"Ya istrinya bokap guwe maksudnyaaa..."

Author: ITU EMAK LO, SARAP!

Baekhyun cuma bisa ketawa ngenes, tepar di lantai kayak ikan asin. Demi Justin Bieber gak jadi pensiun, Baekhyun gak sudi BANGEUT manggil si raja gigi sebagai suami! Hih! "Lu ngape lemes, nyet? Udah mau taun baru masih letoy aja lu." Chen tiba-tiba masuk sambil bawa keripik jablay. "Nih mau keripik jablay gak?" ditawarin.

"Guwe ga pernah makan keripik jablay. Adanya keripik perih." Baekhyun ngambil sejumput. "Kenapa dinamain keripik perih coba?" Chen ngakak. "Ya habis lu makan tenggorokan lu langsung perih. Trus ini kenapa dinamain keripik jablay?" Baekhyun nanya balik.

"Soalnya habis lu makan, lu langsung-"

"Hah hah hah... Anjir.. Hahh..." Baekhyun ngos-ngosan.

"...Ya kayak lu gitu loh..."

"MAKSUD LO APA, ONTA?!"

"YA GITU!"

"JADI MAKSUD LU NGOS-NGOSAN GITU TUH 'BEGITU'?! WAKAKAKAKKAKAKAK!" Baekhyun malah ngakak. "Siakee pedes banget anjir! Kok lu gak ngos-ngosan?"

"Guwe kan bukan jablay."

"Anying -_-".

"Eh, ntar kita selipin ini ke kimchi nyok!" Chen ngusulin. "Wadah! Langsung sakit perut bego kita semua! Belom lagi ntar dagingnya mau dikasih merica!" Baekhyun protes.

"Plus kuahnya mau dikasih jahe..."

"Mati bego -_-" Baek nepok jidat. "Eh tapi gapapa deh, guwe mau liat reaksinya juga ngihihhihii."

"Bagus, bagus..."

"Lu pada lagi jualan narkoba ya ampe bisik-bisik -_-" Lay masuk kamar. "Apaan bego jual narkoba! Pan lagi buka rahasia! Muakaakakak!" Chen boong.

"Kalo soal buka rahasia mah guwe dong jagonya!" Lay malah bangga, mulut ember dibanggain mending jadi gossip girl aja dah! "Yaudah syuh syuh!" malah diusir ama Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi tinggal nunggu tengah malem nih?" Yunho ngeliatin mulu jam yang di dinding, ditemenin ama cicak en keluarganya #Buset.

"Iya, kita makannya sekitaran jam 9 aja. Nanti pas jam 12 langsung nyalain tuh petasan." Minwoo ngejelasin prosedur(?)nya.

"Teteh Taeng, lu kenapa bad mood?" Sooyoung nanya.

"AU AH TERANG!" yeileh malah ditereakin. Sooyoung cuma bisa olohok, soalnya dia kan gak ikutan se-grup buat beli bahan, malah ngambil-ngambil hiasan ama petasan buat ngiasin langit-langit.

"Weh, Baek. Mumpung lagi pada ngumpul di ruang tamu kita bereaksi aja." Chen bisik-bisik.

"Beraksi, bego! Lu kata kita rinso? Masuk air langsung bereaksi(?)!" Baek bisik-bisik. "Okedah, capcus ke dapur. Sohee nyimpen kimchi-nya dalem kulkas, bukanya hati-hati yeh. Jangan ampe kedengeran!"

"Banyak perintah loe!"

Akhirnya mereka ngendap-ngendap ke dapur. Udah ngendap-ngendap sekalian bergaya ala James aBond (baca: abon), wortel sisa di meja pun dijadiin pistol ama mereka. Setelah asik senderan di tembok, guling-gulingan kayak pasukan ABRI (Anak Baru dik*biRI -_-), nyampe lah mereka ke depan kulkas merek panasonic tersebut.

"Buka sekarang?" Baek pake nanya.

"Taun depan! Ya sekarang lah!" Chen bisik-bisik.

"Okeh, jangan kaget ya."

"Ngapain kaget pea! Emangnya lo pikir isinya ada gajah?!"

JRUEEEEENG

Oh, isinya bukan gajah, tapi isinya SHINDONG! #Plak

"ANJRIT BANG SHINDONG LU NGAPAIN DI DALEM KULKAS!?"

"Kulkasnya udah mau meledak -_-" Baek tepok jidat. Shindong malah asik ngunyah geri cokrotos. "Geri cokrotos kan lebih nikmat kalo dimakan dingin-dingin." Shindong nyantai. "Lu-nya mau ikut difermentasi dalem kulkas? Keluar ah bang! Nanti kalo abang mati kedinginan disini yang jadi DJ Shimshimtapa siapa?" Chen narik Shindong keluar, pake susah payah. Iyalah, bodinya berasa kayak sapi minta disembelih.

Anjrit, sapi mana yang pengen disembelih. Ada juga guwe denger sapinya kabur ampe harus ditembak mati dulu -_-

"Demi agung hercules ga maksa guwe goyang, kalo guwe ngangkut elu bisa keluar abs anjir -_-" Baekhyun sweatdrop.

"Emang lu pada buka kulkas mau ngapain? Punya akal busuk lu ngeracunin kimchi?" Shindong curiga.

Bingo.

Emang bener banget sih. Chen ampe terpaksa buru-buru nyebunyiin keripik jablay ke dalem kolor #plak.

"Wedeh, Chen, pantat loe jadi montok amat! Wakakakakakkka!" Baekhyun ngakak, dia gatau sih kalo itu kripik jablay.

"Tapi kok pantat lu jadi kotak gitu?" Shindong udah mau ngakak.

"DIA KAN SPONGEBOB, BANG! WAKAKKAKAKAKAKAAKAKKAAKAKAKAKK!" ni bocah makin jos gandos aja ketawanya.

Chen cuma bisa ngelap keringet. Bodo amat dah mau dikatain spongebob, patrick, , ampe anggota srimulat, yang penting jangan ampe aja rencana mereka gagal.

"NGUAKAKAKAKAKKAKAKAKAAK! Okeh, guwe ngumpul di ruang tamu dulu yah, bubay~" Shindong langsung jalan pergi.

"Oke sip, mana kripiknya?" Baek nanya. Chen cuma bisa senyum ngenes. "Nih, pantat seksoy guwe itu kripiknya!"

Settt.

Pantat Chen pun langsung kempes. Ga ada wujud kotak(?) lagi.

"WUAKAKAKAKAKKAKA! PANTESAN PANTAT LOE KOTAK! GUWE KIRAIN AMBEYEN LOE KEGEDEAN! JIAKAKAKAKAKAKKAAK."

"Kampret maneh! Udah, guwe tebar-tebar nih kripiknya, kotaknya mana?!" Chen emosi. "Disitu noh, Lock&lock gede. Nih guwe bukain."

"Oke sip, nih guwe tebarin."

"Weh, banyakin dikit dong biar lebih hot!"

"Udahhh. Cukup lah!"

"Dikit lagi!"

"Jangan, guwe nanti masih mau makan!"

"Katanya mau ngerjain orang!"

"Tapi ini kripik guwe! Guwe gak jajan batagor 5 tahun buat beli ginian!"

"Anjis, ini kripik berapaan doang begok ampe batagor gak lu makan 5 taun!"

"Serah guwe, udah balik!"

"-_-"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya jam 9 pun datang(?)

"YEEEEEEEEEEYYYY! HAYUK MAKAAAAAAANNN! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Semuanya langsung cemungud 45. Sumpah, ini berasa kayak orang buka puasa.

"Cuci tangan dulu, tseh!" BoA ngomel sana-sini kayak guru TK.

"Makaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnn!"

"Oyeeeee! Met makaaaaaannn!

Leb!

Aduh enaknya #plak

...Krik krik krik krik...

"Emmm..." Siwon angkat ketek. "Sohee, lu naburin boncabe ke dalem ya? Kok pedes banget?"

Sohee mengok. "Wah, Sohee gatau apa-apa tuh. Soalnya yang ngebumbuin sayurnya bang Jonghyun..." astajim ni anak polos amet.

Baekchen: (Dalem hati) anjir, mampus.

"We te ep! SOMEBODY TOLONG KASIH GUWE AIIIIIIRRRR!" pada ngejerit-jerit.

"JONGHYUUUNN! GUWE BUNUH LOEEE!"

"GUWE CUMAN NGASIH SAMBEL TERASI DOANG APA PEDESNYA SIH?! ;A; TAKARANNYA MASIH WARAS KOK!"

"THAHPHIH KNAPHA BISHA PHEDES GHINIHHHH?!" Tiffany ingusnya berguguran, air mata berguguran, ilernya juga berguguran, cesss #plak.

Jessica masih aman. Soalnya dia ga demen timun, otomatis tu kimchi kagak dia makan. "Makanya, pilih makan dong kayak guwe!" #plak. Walah, sesat ni anak.

BaekChen cuma bisa pelukan ngeliat kejadian depan mereka yang kayak anak SMA tawuran, ada yg ampe loncat dari kursi buat ambil minum, jatoh dari kursi, ngejerit sendiri, ada juga yang udah tau kepedesan masih dimakan aja.

"Aduh pedes... Tapi enak nih, lagi ah..." yang ini udah pasti si Shindong.

"Weh, bentar! Ada keripik perih nyelip disini!" Eric lama-lama jadi calon Sherlock Holmes dah -_-

"SIAPA YANG NABURIN KERIPIK PERIH?! GUWE GIBENG LO SEMUA! UDAH GITU GUWE LAGI YANG KENA PITNAH! HEUHEUHHH..." Jonghyun ampe nangis. Entah nangis kepedesan apa nangis gara-gaa dituduh dengan ketidak-adilan sosial bagi seluruh rakyat Indonesia. Eh, dia kan orang Korea atuh.

"Jangan ngaku, Baek. Jangan ngaku. Kalo ngaku bisa-bisa malah kita jadi pemenang award master of jahil, trus kita disuruh nyuci piring yang seabrek-abrek itu." Chen bisik-bisik.

"Mulut lu bau jengkol, Chen..."

"Udah lo diem aja dah! -_-"

"Udaah udaah jangan marah-marah, udh mau tahun baruuuu." Sohee ampe kelabakan nenangin semuanya. "Kalo abang-abang ama teteh-teteh gak mau makan ga apa-apa, nanti Sohee bisa kasih ke anjing tetangga..."

Dan guwe jamin 2 hari kemudian tu anjing bakal dikuburin.

"Okeh, hanyok makan dagingnya aja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka pun kenyang-kenyangan. Perutnya pada buncit semua. Piring daging udah bersih semua kayak dipakein sunlight, giliran piring kimchi masih utuh (-_-\).

"Okeh, karena makannya udah beres, guwe bakal bacain pemenang award somplak SM spesial cap kaki tiga akhir tahun(?)." Minho langsung nge-MC.

"Yeeeeeeeee..."

Semuanya pada tepok-tepok tangan, tepok kaki, tepok nyamuk juga ada.

"Ekhem!" Minho batuk konidin dulu. Biar suaranya nanti kayak di iklan hexos gituu. "Pemenang award tua-tua ganteng, adalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh..."

"Kepanjangan, cuk!" BoA nepok jidat.

"...SELAMAT UNTUKKKKKK..."

"Buruan, anying!"

"...INDONESIA MEMILIH... BANG LEETEUUUKKKKKKK!"

"Yeeeeeee..." *prok prok prok prok*

"Eh, bukannya kita orang Korea ya? Kenapa ini jadi Indonesian Idol? -_-" Hankyung protes. "Tauk, authornya sarap, udah biarin aja bang -_-" Yesung nepok-nepok si Hankyung.

Minho: Okeh, nanti hadiah ama pialanya dikirim ke angkatan militer situ buat bang Leeteuk. Nah sekarang award tua-tua cantik.

Taeng: Dibilang cantik sih guwe mau kalo tua jangan -_-

Minho: SELAMAT UNTUK TANTE BOA!

BoA: Gujiss, ni anak minta guwe gantung di pohon duren (-_-\) Eh tapi makasih deh, tua-tua gini guwe juga cakep heuheuheuheu.

(Skip, karena kepanjangan).

"ANJROOOTT AQUAAA AQUAAA!" Minho ngeratap-ratap.

"Nih, ga ada aqua, adanya ades -_-" Key bawa-bawa galon. "Makanya kalo udah tau bakal ngebacain award yang segitu panjangnya lu ga usah sosoan suara hexos! Sakit sendiri kan leher elo!"

Jadi sisa award itu siapakah pemenangnya? Itu masih jadi misteri.

"Okeh, sekarang award terakhir, master of jahil-ness..."

Semuanya langsung dag-dig-dug-serr.

"Oh syit, jangan ampe guweeee." Chen doa. Udah banyak banget dosa dia soalnya.

"Pemenangnya adalaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh..."

"Cepetan baca woy!"

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

"WAKAKAKAKAKAK! MAMPOES LU NYUCI PIRINGNYA KITA SEMUA! HAKHAKHAKHAKHAKHAK!"

"NYAHAHAHHAHHAAH!"

Kyuhyun cuma bisa senyum ngenes. Mampus mampus aja dia. "Eh, sekarang jam berapa neh?" Taemin nanya.

"Wanjir, 10 menit lagi jam 12. Buru nyok!" semuanya langsung pada berdiri ngambil petasan de el el.

Baekhyun nyari-nyari tasnya.

"Lo nyari apaan baek?" Chanyeol pake nanya.

"Udah lu pergi duluan aja Chan, guwe lagi nyari sesuanto!"

"Guwe gak akan pergi tanpa lu, Baek!"

Oh soswit.

"GUJISSS! CUMA BUAT NYALAIN PETASAN AJA LOE SEGITUNYA, MASIH ADA 8 MENIT INI LU BURUAN PERGI SONOHH!" Baekhyun emosi.

Chanyeol monyong, yaudah guwe nontonin elu nyari aja kalo gitu! Jahat sih lu!"

"SABODO TEUING! Tas adidass~ I'm cominggg~"

"Emang dia nyari tas buat apa?" Chanyeol masih setia aja nungguin padahal yang lain udah di luar siap-siap.

(Dalem kamar...)

"Anjir anjirrr, tinggal 5 menit lagi kemana perginya tas guwe?! Bisa-bisa rencana guwe ancur total hukhukkk" Baek ngeratap sendiri sambil nyari-nyariin tas adidas yang isinya barang teroris semua. Baek ngeliat ke arah ranjang tingkat habis itu olohok.

"KAMPRETOSSSSSS DIGANTUNG DI RANJAAAAAAANGG! SIAPA YANG NGELAKUIN?! Udeh ah, ga penting! Yang penting tuh buat ngambil tasnya." Baek ngomong sendiri, langsung ngambil tasnya.

Kampret maneh.

"AAAARRRGHHH! SIAPA YANG NGIKET TALINYA?! Oh syiet, tinggal 3 menit lagi! Fak fak fak fak fak fak fak fak fak fak..."

.

.

"AKHIRNYA! ;A; BURUAN KELUAAAAAARRR!" Baekhyun ngejerit-jerit sambil nangis, habis itu lari keluar, waktunya tinggal 10 detik. Lu bayangin lepasin iketan aja butuh 2 menit 50 detik. Sialan.

"Lama bener lo baek!"

"ANJIR LU MASIH NUNGGUIN AJA!?"

"Guwe kan udah bilang guwe ga akan keluar tanpa elu" #eaaaak

"Dasar maho -_- Udah buru!" Baek langsung ngacir keluar sambil ngebuka resleting tas. Sebenernya dia rencananya mau ngagetin semuanya pake granat.

5...

4...

3...

2..

1...

"WOY ADA GRANAT!"

Dan dia pun langsung narik satu granat keluar.

Benangnya nyangkut di pengaman.

Pengamannya ketarik copot.

...

Shiiiing...

"WTF?! KAMPRET! MAU GUWE APAIN INI GRANAT ANJROTTTTTT?!" Baek panik sendiri. Yang lain ngejerit-jerit sambil menjauh.

"UDAH LEMPAR KEMANA AJA KEK!"

Dan granat itu langsung gelinding ke tengah jalan.

"THIDHAAAAAAAAKKHHHHHH!"

BLEDAAARRRRRRRRRRR!

Semuanya langsung olohok.

Baek udah hampir nangis gara-gara takut akhirnya cuma bisa senyum, ngerasa dirinya bego banget.

"Jadi granat itu cuma petasan?"

Taeng cuma bisa nyengir. "He,eh..."

"Kenapa gak bilang?"

"Ngeheheheh... Lupa..."

"GUJIIIIISSS! GUWE AMPE HAMPIR MAU NGOMPOL SAKING TAKUTNYA SIALAAAAAAAAANN!" Baek kemudian jongkok sambil mewek-mewek.

"HAPPY NEW YEAAARRR! AAAAAAAAAA!"

Semua petasannya langsung diledakin. Abang-abang terompet langsung niup-niup terompet.

"Bang Tao, ini saatnya..." Sehun nyengir sambil bisik-bisik. "Wokehh..."

Petasan injek langsung ditebarin.

Bomb has been planted. #tsah

"Eh ini guwe injek apaan?" Sungmin angkat kaki.

PTARR!

"WUANZING! ADA YANG NEBAR PETASAN INJEK WTF!"

"Biar lebih mantep nih." Kai ikut-ikutan jahat, dia nyalain petasan tikus. Semuanya langsung ngacir kemana-mana lantaran takut kakinya kebakar petasan tikus. Tapi yang ada kakinya sakit semua keinjek petasan -_-

"Dasar anak-anak tuyul, bikin masalah aje!" Kris langsung ngejewer Kai, Sehun ama Tao juga. Tangan Kris gede bener ya ampe 3 kuping bisa dijewer sekaligus, apa ada yang dijewer pake jari kaki? -_-

"Ampun pakdee(?)!" Kai ngeringis-ringis.

"Ga berani macem-macem dah!" Tao mewek sendiri.

"Traktir kita dlo kalo mau kita berenti!" Ebuset si Sehun malah ngancem. "Sialan, ni bocah greget banget (-_-\) sodara jauhnya Maddog kali ya." Kris ampe nepok jidat.

"We can't stop and we won't stop~" Sehun nyanyi, habis itu balik bakar petasan lagi. "Bocah gendeng -_-" Kris nyeret Sehun lagi.

Author: Mana ucapannya? Udah tau tahun baru ga ada ucapan?

All: Oh iye lupa :v

"HAPPY NEW YEAAAAARR! MOGA-MOGA TAUN DEPAN JADI TAUN PENUH KEBAHAGIAAN, KESEHATAN, DAMAI SEJAHTERA DAN REJEKI MBAKBROOOOO!"

Sumpah, yang bagian 'rejeki' itu jleb banget #Plak.

Eniwey, happy new year~

* * *

TBC

Mhahahahahaha~ Hepi niw yer yeh, para readers tercintrong~

Moga-moga taun depan makin cakep(?), makin pinter, makin baek, makin sehat, makin subur(?). Makin banyak duit juga yeh, muahahahhahaha #Plak.

Okeh, mari bales ripiwnya~

**lovara: **Sori yah mbak ga bisa kilat-kilat amet ngueeheheheh, yang penting udh apdet neh :v

**yeollipop: **Wakakak, guwe mah kalo bisa cepet ya cepet. Jangan minta pecel lele dong, minta hatinya? Hati Baekhyun? Bukan, hati ampela! Wakakakkak~

**ravenilu96: **Ooh, ngerti dah guwe :v Guwe anak lahir tahun 2000, pengennya sih tahun 98 seenggaknya, tapi gak apa apa dah, syukuri aja. Pecel lele ama cireng BISA AJA ada di Korea, wkakakak, namanya fiktif belaka gitu. Taoris shipper sih, tapi gak hardcore banget.

**PANDA2515: **Anjir, komen lu ada dua :o Kalo lagu Girl's day itu, judulnya ada dua macem. Sebenernya sih artinya sama aja wkwkw. Mhahaha, emang tu bocah cadel nepsong kwkwk #Plak. Yeileeeh, itu kan beda cerita! Wwkwkwk. Efek samping ya kan bisa berupa apa aja :v Ini kebetulan aja berwujud bences(?). Yaampun, kip setrong ya nak. Moga-moga lu bisa ngunjungin sebuah konser wkkwkw. Emang itu granat bom ceritanya petasan wkwkkw. Kalo soal judul, gw emang kagak pinter, tapi gak apa-apalah, mudah dikenali#Plak. Taraengkyuh~ Salam super juga :v

**carolinesp: **Mhhahahaha, entah ngape ide guwe ga ada habis-habisnya kayak coki-coki (-_-\) Gak, gak telat juga kok, wakakakak.

**Yeon-sso: **Buakakakak~ Maicih, maicih :D (Maacih maksud ai). Kalo masukin SMRookies boleh dah, cuma bagian mereka bakal dikit banget soalnya mereka kan belom resmi debut, cuma nangkring di kantor SM doang, okeh? :D Tararangkyuh~


	7. Chapter 7 - Hepi KaiSoo Day!

Title: Anak SM Tinggal Satu Dorm!

Author: Lovelyminmin

Genre: Comedy, Friendship

Lenght: Chaptered

Casts: EXO-K, EXO-M, SNSD, F(X), DBSK, SHINee, Super Junior, Yoon Sohee, BoA, Kangta, Shinhwa gadok-gadok lah!

* * *

"...Januari pun datang~" Dio pagi-pagi buta langsung buka gorden, buka jendela. Sinar matahari langsung maen masuk ke dalem kamar mereka tanpa ijin(?)

Mataharinya protes. "Lu pikir guwe mau demo ampe minta ijin!?".

Ya ceritanya si matahari itu bisa ngomong. Matahari di pelem teletabis aja bisa ketawa, kenapa matahari di FF guwe kagak bisa? :v

"Yaudah nyantai keles!" Dio ngomong.

Lagian si Dio ngapain bangun pagi banget coba? Padahal semaleman mereka pesta ampe jam 3 pagi. Yang lain masih molor gara-gara capek hura-hura si Dio jam 5 maen bangun aja.

Sialan.

Si Dio udah ngantuk Kai minta dinina-bobo-in. Pas baru mau nyanyi udah main ngorok ajak tu anak. Tapi gak apa-apa sih, biar Dio bisa hemat suara juga. Yang jadi masalahnya tu bocah item udah tidur aja Dio masih bisa dismack-down ama dia. Padahal dia udah ampe ngejerit-jerit minta diturunin pas diangkat ama tu manusia bagong.

Bles!

Encok lah dia selama dua jem. (Encok aja ada durasinya?)

Yang hebat itu ya, Dio udah ngejerit 3 oktaf semuanya ga ada yang bangun buat nyelametin dia.

Power of Tahun baruan kali ya -_-

"Liatin aja, ampe tu bocah item pesek bangun guwe jadiin dia papan gilesan!" Dio sumpah serapah sebelumnya.

Tapi kenapa si Dio bahagia udah Januari?

"ULTAH GUWE COYYY! ULTAAAAAHHH!" Dio nunjuk-nunjuk dada ampe ketusuk-tusuk.

Dadanya bolong deh #anjir

"Gapapa, guwe fans-nya sundel bolong kok :v"

Dasar bocah sangar (-_-\)

Author: Emangnya ultah lu kapan tong?

"Tanggal 12." Dio nyengir.

Author: Nyantai keles! Si Kai ultahnya tanggal 14 aja masih damai aja dia molor di belakang loe! (Eh betewe ultah Kai ternyata sama kayak ultah mamak guwe wkwk)

Akhirnya Kai pun diinjek Dio ampe bangun.

"WANJIR BANG! LO MAU NGEBUNUH GUWE SETELAH SEMALEMAN NINA BOBOIN DENGAN PENUH KASIH?!" Kai bangun-bangun langsung tereak. Ajaib.

"Ngepet lu tuh nina boboin! Guwe belom nyanyi aja lu udah molor, sialan!" Dio bete. Matanya ampe keluar-keluar #plak.

Kai cuma nyengir doang. Minta digebok. "Tapi di mimpi eike tuh bang Dio lagi nyanyi~" dia pasang gaya cibi-cibi.

Totwit~

Dio manyun. Bukannya dia udah janji mau jadiin Kai papan gilesan ya?

"Gak jadi Thor. Semalem dia kebanyakan makan, papan gilesannya udah jadi rata kali wakakkaka"

Author: Yaudah jadi perosotannya elu aja.

Dio nepok jidat.

"Oh iye bang, bentar lagi kita kan anniv :v" Kai ngingetin, sambil garuk-garuk kepala. "Pala lo peyang tuh anniv. Guwe gak pernah mahoan ama loe -_-". "13 Januari kan Anniv KaiSoo bikinan fans! Jahat loe bang! :( Kita bentar lagi anniv 3 tahun loohhhhhh!" Kai manyun.

"Serah lo dah!"

"Yeeeeee~ Nanti kuenya guwe beli yang bread talk yaaa~ :3".

_Persetan dengan anniv-annivan! Guwe gamau diributin ama Sehun pengen nepsongan ama bang Luhan! Heuuhhh! Eh tapi gak apa-apa sih kalo kue anniv-nya bread talk, kan lumayan tuh enak daripada dulu HunHan anniv kuenya cuma roti tawar ditumpuk terus ditancepin_ _lilin yang biasa dipake buat mati lampu_,Dio ngebatin. Dasar gendeng ni anak, maunya bread talk doang (-_-\). Giliran guwe kasih sari roti gak mau loe!

(Siapa yang lebih milih sari roti dari kue bread talk, Thor?)

Mari kita sorot ke kamar nyang laen~

Terdengar ngorok syahdu seorang babi hong... #plak

Ekh, maksud guwe, terdengar ngorok syahdu seorang manusia babi yang tidak biasa. (-_- Kalo manusia kayak author itu juga gak biasa kok #digibeng).

"Kyu, lu ngapain meratiin si Heechul ampe segitunya?" Kibum nanyain, kebangun gara-gara si Shindong ngorok mulu di samping dia, udah gitu digencet pula. Bisa-bisa si Kibum patah tulang bangunnya. "Bang Heechul kan tadi ngigo..." Kyuhyun ngomongnya pake bisik-bisik.

"Terus kenapa? Biasa aja kale! Lu juga suka ngigo kan kalok kangen ama bang Sungmin!"

"Ah? Ciyus?" Kyuhyun kedip ala lekong.

"Najis muke elu -_-"

"Kata nenek moyang guwe yang seorang pembajak (kalo pelaut udah mainstream), kalo orang ngigo itu yang paling jujur. Tanya-tanya yok!" Kyuhyun nyengir. "Pembajak apa? Pembajak sawah?" Kibum nanya. "Bukan, pembajak account orang :D".

"Pantesan nurun ke elu! -_-"

Emang jaman dahulu kala ada kompi ya? (-_-\)

"Okeh dah! Suka-suka lu mau nanya tu manusia ngigo apa! Biar feel like Uya Kuya gitu?"

"Iyee~" Kyuhyun akhirnya jalan ke ranjang si Heehee.

"Nyam nyam nyam... SONICE MAKANAN GUWE! BUKAN MAKANAN ELOE SEMUA! MINTA GUWE GIBENG LOE?! NIH GUWE KASIH AJA LU TOPLES SONICE LU GIGITIN AMPE JADI BUBUR!" Heechul ngejerit-jerit, selimut di tendang sana-sini ampe muter-muter di ranjang. Ternyata dia pengila sonice. "Tukang bubur aja bisa naik haji. Tukang haji juga bisa naik bubur! Buburnya terbang-terbang ntar!"

Makin menggila aja nih orang.

Kibum ama Kyuhyun udah nahan tawa ampe ngegigitin selimut.

"...Bang Heechul punya pacar gak?" Kyuhyun bisik-bisik penuh kasih sayang.

"Hah? Apaan loe?! Dulu mah punya!"

"Kok bisa putus?"

"Tauk! Guwe lagi nge-date ama dia di taman lawang malah dideketin satu lekong, dia bilang kalo gw juga komplotan dia yang kerjaannya ngedeketin cogan(cowo ganteng)! Guwe difitnah ama mereka ampe diputusin sialan!".

"WKWKWWKKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKKW!" Kibum ama Kyuhyun ngakak guling-guling.

Ini baru namanya aib hidup.

"Udah, Kyu, udah... Ini udah cukup... Wkwkwkwkkwk!" Kibum lagi-lagi gigitin selimut. Berasa kayak kebo mamah biak -_-

"Belom cukup tauk bang! Aduh perut guwe..." perut Kyuhyun mendadak sakit. Lebay dasar, padahal cuma sakit gara-gara ketawa doang. Akhirnya setelah mendapat pengobatan berupa luwak white coffee, interogasi pun dilanjutkan.

Betewe kenapa harus pake white coffee? Bukan kapal api? #plak

Kyuhyun: Katanya kopi luwak gak bikin deg-degan.

Trus apa hubungannya ama perut elo coba? -_-

Author gak dijawab ama Kyuhyun.

"Bang Heechul, pernah nonton yang 'aneh-aneh' gak?" Kyuhyun nyengir epil. Dasar anak setan. Kibum ampe natep jijik ke arah Kyuhyun. "Anjir lah! Lu ngapain nanya begituan!". "Bang Heechul kan gak ada aibnya! Kesempatan tuh diambil!" Kyuhyun malah nge-quote.

Heechul diem bentar, habis itu ngejawab. "Pernah sih..."

"Wuoooowwww!" Kibum ama Kyuhyun sama-sama tereak, habis itu ditimpuk bantal ama Sungmin yang masih molor. "BERISIK LOE! GAK CUKUP SENENG UDAH NGEBAKAR SATE GUWE?!".

Dimana-mana sate dibakarin bilang terima kasih atuh -_-

"Somplak..." Kyuhyun bisik-bisik sebelum dia nanya lagi ama eyang Heechul(?). "Nonton apaan tuh?".

"Nonton siput balapan."

"Sompret!".

"Trus yang menang siapa?" Kibum nanya. "Siput guwe lah! Siputnya Yesung mah lemot! Dikit-dikit molor!" Heechul tereak. "Emm... Bukannya bang Yesung miara kura-kura ya?".

"SABODO TEUING! SUKA-SUKA GUWE! KALO MENURUT GUWE SIPUT YA SIPUT MAU LO APA?!".

"Maap -_- Tapi sekarang 'siput' elu sekarang dimana?".

"Udah guwe makan! Guwe bikin jadi rendang, enak kok. Sayangnya cuma ada 1 ekor jadi gw makan aja semua."

Kayaknya si Heechul cuma bisa masak 1 mangkok kecil -_-

"Haduohh berisik! Lu pada ngobrol apa seh?!" Ryeowook kebangun, langsung lempar bantal aja. "Yehet~ Ga kena!" Kyuhyun ngehindar.

Blakk(?)!

Bantalnya mendarat passss banget di muka Heechul. Pas banget pokoknya, kayak cicak yang tiba-tiba mendarat ke mangkok indomi author #plak.

"HEH NGEPET! SIAPA YANG GEBOK GUWE?!" Heechul langsung bangun, yang pertama kali dia liat si Kyuhyun. "EH, ELU YA?! DASAR ANAK TUYUL! GUWE LAGI TIDUR MALAH LU TABOKIN PAKE BANTAL! TAK SLEPET PAKE NANA DAYEM LU!" Langsung ngomel aja ni Diva satu. Kyuhyun langsung ngacir kemana-mana sementara Heechul udah siap-siap guling buat nakol Kyuhyun.

"SINI LU ANAK SETAN!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAA! MAMAHHHHH!"

"TSEH! PAGI-PAGI UDAH NGERUSUH AJA LU BEDUA!" Kangta keluar kamar. Heechul ama tu anak setan langsung kicep.

Bukan kicep takut dimarahin.

Si Kangta keluar-keluar cuman pake boxer gambar rilakkuma.

**"WUAAKAKAKKAKKA! NAJEEES NAJEEEESSS! BANG KANGTA PAKE BOXER RILLAKUMA!"** Kyuhyun ngejerit bareng si Heechul. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kangta liat ke bawah, langsung ngacir balik ke kamar. Pintu dibanting, habis itu dikunci rapet-rapet.

"AH?! MANA RILLAKUMA?!" Yuri ngejerit, langsung keluar kamar. Emang si Yuri kan akhir-akhir ini suka rillakuma. Baju rilakkuma, celana rilakkuma, botol rilakkuma, beha kolor aja rilakkuma juga, hebat kan?

"Eh! Teteh yuri maen keluar aja!" Kyuhyun ngejerit kaget.

"SABODO TEUING! **MANA RILAKKUMA-NYA?! KALO GA ADA GUWE GIBENG LO PADA SATU-SATU!**".

Makan belut berakhir makan citos, adu mulut berakhir adu jotos -_-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"NGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HARI INI GUWE ULTHAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Dio ngejerit-jerit sendiri di kamar. Bangun-bangun jam 6 udah cemungud kayak anak bocah di iklan scotts emulsion. Padahal kalo lu liat aslinya pasti bangun-bangun bibir ama idung bengkak, iler dimana-mana, rambut berantakan. Emejing itu.

"WEH, BANGUN COY! GUWE ULTAH! GUWE ULTAAAAHHH!" Dio mendadak norak, member EXO dibangunin satu-satu. Mending dibanguninnya lembut-lembut macem putri solo, ini dibanguninnya pake ditimpuk jam weker.

"WOY! APA-APAAN SIH, DIO! GUWE LAGI ASIK MAEN BURUNG(?) AMA MIRANDA KERR ELO GANGGUIN!" Sehun lupa pake embel-embel 'abang'. Itu maksudnya apaan maen burung? Dio gak peduli-peduli amat soal si Sehun lupa manggil dia 'Bang Dio', soalnya emang ketauan dari mukanya kalo Sehun itu anak bandel macem preman yang sering mangkal depan rumah temen author #plak.

"Anjrit! Maksud loe apaan 'main burung'! Ambigu loe!" Dio nunjuk-nunjuk Sehun yang masih tidur gaya cewek bohay.

"Hih! Abangnya aja kale yang pikirnya jorok! Maen burung kan maksudnya ambil burung trus diterbangin, trus yang balik duluan yang menang! gitu lohhhh!".

"Trus lu ngambil burung apa?".

"Burung elu!".

Akhirnya Sehun digetok sapu. Tadinya sih si Dio mau ambil tongkat wushu-nya Tao, tapi takut patah saking kencengnya dia mukul Sehun, terus yang diomelin jadilah dia. "WANYING BAAANG! NTAR PALA GUWE SAKIT, GUWE GA ADA PANADOL!".

"GAPAPA! LOE MINTA AJA ENTROSTOP!".

"ITU KAN BUAT USUS!".

"Otak loe kan kayak usus juga! Jorok semua isinya!".

"Sialan -_-"

"Betewe, hari ini guwe ul-".

"Tauk! Guwe pusing denger elu -_-" Sehun maen pergi aja, ngomong selesai pun belom. Member lain masih molor, malah ada yang molor sambil nungging, sambil goyang oplosan(?), sambil garuk pantat, sambil guling-guling pula.

Dio monyong. "Yaudah, ntar gw ngomong ama yang laen aja..." gumam si Dio. Dio buru-buru ambil handuk, ngacir pergi mandi.

Keluar-keluar si Dio udh wangi eskulin stroberi. Guwenya bingung.. Ini si Dio kelakuan macem emak-emak, tapi sabunnya eskulin? -_- Dio nyengir semua udah pada bangun, ada yang bangun-bangun langsung puter pinggang...

Prak!

"ANYIIING! GUWE ENCOOOK GUWE ENCUOOOKHHH!" Tao langsung guling-guling di lantai.

Ada yang bangun-bangun langsung nyanyi...

"Tutupen botolmu~ Tutupen oplosanmu~ OHOKKKK!" si spongebob keselek lalat.

Ada yang bangun-bangun langsung ngaca...

"...Baru bangun ganteng juga ya guwe..." Kris bangga, tiba-tiba kacanya retak, semua ngakak. "HAKHAKHAKHAKHAKHAK! KACANYA GAK SETUJU NOH! MUAHAHAHAHAHHA!".

"Dasar anak setan semua -_-".

Dio cuma bisa nyengir, dia baru keluar kamar mandi aja ga ada yang nyadar. Ngarepnya sih si Jongong bakal nyariin dia, ternyata tu manusia item pesek malah olohok doang di tempat tidur. Anak sialan. Padahal 11 hari yang lalu, yang heboh soal ultah KaiSoo ama ultah Dio, itu dia.

"Uhuk!" Dio pura-pura batuk, buat caper. Kai emang langsung noleh trus nyengir, Dio ngarep-ngarep si Kai ngasih ucapan ato apa kek. Ternyata oh ternyata...

"Bang Dio masakin sarapan dong! Kai laper, lagi masa pertumbuhan!".

"..." Dio cuma bisa senyum pahit sekaligus muka bingung. _HELOOHHH! EMANG ELU DOANG YANG MASA PERTUMBUHAN?! SEHUN JUGA MASA PERTUMBUHAN TAPI KETEMU-KETEMU AJA GAK LANGSUNG MINTA MASAKIN! MANUSIA MACEM APA LOE?! SAMPE CUMA GUWE KASIH NASI AMA GAREM MAMPUS LOE!_

Inilah si Dio. Diluar tenang, dalemnya macem anak tawuran. Nasi ama garem aja masih mendingan, soalnya menurut tu manusia item, nasinya Dio itu maniiissssssssssss banget, padahal gak dikasih gula pasir, gula batu, gula merah, ama biang gula. Kalo mau yang lebih menderita itu kagak dikasih makan sama sekali, cok.

"Yeh! Abang malah diem, jawabnya iya apa nggak dong!" Kai monyong.

_Suka-suka guwe lah! Elu siape?_

"Iyeh, ntar guwe masakin!" Dio langsung jalan keluar. Tenang, SM rame, pasti seenggaknya ada satuuuuu aja yang inget.

"SELHAMAT PHAGIEH SHEMUAHHHH!" Dio angkat ketek, kemudian muter-muter ala princess.

Dio POV:

Guwe udah kayak apaan aja, keluar-keluar langsung tereak dan muter-muter. Sebenernya dalem hati guwe malu banget, cumanya mau gimana lagi.

Entah emang guwenya goblok ato guwenya terlalu bocah, ampe ultah aja mau pake caper-caper segala. Apa boleh baut, guwe udah terlalu girang kali ya. Udah, sabodo teuing ama yang malu-maluin, mending guwe masakin dulu aja buat tu semua anak laknat.

Si Kai sih ada bilang kalo dia pengen makan bakso granat bikinan guwe. Gara-gara kesel tadinya guwe mau minta si Baekhyun granat petasan waktu itu, tapi kalo mulutnya Kai meledak guwe yang langsung dituduh, gak jadi deh.

Hadeuh, guwe yang ultah, guwe juga yang di-babuin.

"Yooo Dio-doran!" bang Ryeowook dateng-dateng langsung nakol guwe. Sebenernya bang Ryeowook tuh temen deket guwe sejak tampil di Sukira, tapi guwenya lagi bete malah dia takol -_- Sama aja membangunkan singa yang laper (kenyataannya kalo laper itu ga bisa tidur -_-).

Guwe cuma bisa nyengir. "Eh, bang Ryeowook."

_Mana ucapan selamatnya?! Jangan bilang lo lupa! guwe jadiin mi gemez juga lu!_

Perasaan guwe muna banget ya -_-

Dan habis itu bang Ryeowook langsung pergi sambil nyengir.

Sialan.

Apa jangan-jangan guwe dikerjain mereka? Apa guwe kerjain balik juga?

Akal busuk guwe lama-lama makin berkembang aja sejak debut -_- Padahal dulu guwe terbilang anak alim polos-polos yang bahkan maksud dari '69' pun gak tahu, sekarang jadi tahu berkat ajaran sesatnya si Chanyeol ama Kai. Okeh, ga usah inget yang gitu-gituan, mending sekarang guwe susun rencana sambil masakin tu bejibun member.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Okesip. Otak guwe pusing nyusun rencana sambil makan. Gimana nggak? Guwe makan rame-rame pasti brisiknya setengah mati, udah gitu suka diributin lagi.

Jadinya guwe diem-diem pinjem laptopnya Sehun, plot rencananya guwe ketik di notepad dia. Entah gimana caranya 'diem-diem pinjem', tapi gak apa-apa dah, 'Diem-diem suka' aja ada kok.

"Hmm... pertama-tama gimana ya? Apa guwe kabur, trus pura-pura diculik yeh? Tapi harus ada yang mau kerja sama, soalnya suara guwe kan khas-khas gitu." #eaaak. Guwe akhirnya ketik

_Kabur dari dorm - Pergi nyantai ke Dongdaemun - Ngakunya diculik - Pas mereka ketemu guwe, guwe ketawain._

"Okesip, mari guwe save. " File-nya guwe ganti namanya biar gak mencurigakan, gw masukin aja namanya asal-asalan habis itu nyari file yang jarang dibuka ama si Bihun.

"Heh? Ini file apaan?" guwe ngeliat satu file yang mencurigakan banget. Banget banget.

Langsung aja guwe klik itu file.. Dan...

.

.

.

.

"OH SEHUN NGADIONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GUWE BUNUH LOOOOEEEEEEEE!".

"Wuowowowowow! What heppen aya naon, bang?" ni bocah ngepet satu masih aja nyantai. "INI FILE APAAN?! JELASIN KE GUWE ATO NTAR MALEM GUWE GAK MASAKIN ELU!" guwe nunjuk layar laptop yang nunjukkin dua orang mulai 'begitu'.

Sehun mangap.

"BUKAN GUWE YANG DONLOT, SUMPEH!".

"APAAN BUKAN ELO! ORANG DI LAPTOP ELO KOK!".

"PLISSS! BANG BAEKHYUUUUNN! BANG BAEKHYUUUUUUUUNNN!".

"Ape cuk?!".

"MAMPUS LU BANG BAEK! ELO KAN YANG DOWNLOAD INI PELEM?! HAH?! TANGGUNG JAWAB LOE MALAH GUWE YANG KENAK MARAH!".

Baekhyun ikutan mangap. "OCIDAKK OCIDAAAAAAKKKK!" guwe didorong ama Baekhyun, laptopnya ditakol ama dia ampe layarnya tutup. "JELASIN GAK, BAEK?!" guwe masih tereak aja.

Baekhyun cuma bisa nyengir. "Jelasin gak?!" Sehun ikutan, kalo diliat dari muka nistanya sih kayaknya ni bocah jujur.

"...Itu saya yang donlot..." akhirnya ni bocah pendek ngaku.

Eh, tapi ini bisa jadi alesan jg ya buat guwe keluar rumah...

"GUWE GAK PERCAYA LU BISA LAKUIN INI, BAEK!" asli, malu banget, guwe mulai dramatis. "GUWE KIRA LU ORANG YANG BAIK, POLOS, DAN (seenggaknya) GAK BAKAL BERPIKIRAN YANG GAK SENONOH. TERNYATA GINI TOH ELU?! GUWE KECEWA, KECEWA! KAMU HANYA INGIN TUBUHKU SAJA KAN?!".

Makin parah aja guwe akting-nya. Satu kamar ngeliatin guwe semua, saking malunya guwe langsung lari aja sambil nangis. Entah nangis gara-gara terlalu menghayati apa nangis gara-gara malu, guwenya sendiri gak tau.

Author's POV:

"Ini apa-apaan sih? -_-" Baekhyun garuk kepala. "Perasaan kalo cowok download ginian ga ada anehnya deh, kenapa dianya..."

"Emang lu download apaan, Baek?" Kris nanya.

Mampus lu, Baek!

Baekhyun cuma bisa kicep doang, sementara si bihun liatin si Baekhyun mulu. "Eh ni bocah ditanyain bukannya jawab malah kicep! LU DOWNLOAD APAAN?!".

"HAMBA PANTAS MATIII ;A;" Baekhyun langsung sujud syukur. Eh, 'syukur'-nya coret.

Si naga pun bingung, akhirnya daripada nanyain bocah gendeng, mending di-cek aja langsung.

Ctek!

"..."

Kris diem.

Semua diem.

Author diem.

Yang baca juga diem -_-

"BYUN BAEKHYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!".

"AMPUN QAQAAAAAA!".

"Heh! Ada apa neh?!" Sooyoung maen masuk aja.

"Eh, teteh oyong!" Lay ngejerit. "Oyong ketek lo! -_- Kenapa seh pake tereak-tereak? Brisik tau gak? Guwe kan mau menghayati cita rasa bumbu citos!" Sooyoung dramatisir 100%

"Plis deh bumbu citos cuma lu emut doang juga kerasa, ga usah sosoan gitu, teh -_-" Xiumin angkat bicara. "Lagi pula ini juga urusan cowo, pergii pergii!".

Walah, diusir.

"Tenang, guwe udah berpengalaman kok." Sooyoung nyantai.

"Elu transgender, teh? -_-".

"Setan! Guwe udah pernah nyamar jadi cowo gitulohhh~".

"Dasar gila, loe teh! Jadi lu berarti pernah nonton gituan?!".

"Pernah lah! Emang cewe ga boleh? Guwe udh cukup umur kale!".

Ternyata oh ternyata.

Sehun noel-noel Baekhyun. "Bang Baek, lu udah janji traktir guwe bubble tea kan?". "Lu kan gak ketauan bang Kris!". "TAPI GUWE DIOMELIN BANG DIO!". Baekhyun pun pundung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hueh, pada akhirnya guwe kabur beneran." Dio clingukan, baru keluar dari dorm. "Untung guwe udah jalin(?) kerja sama ama bang Kyuhyun."

Tiba-tiba hape Dio bunyi.

"Haloh, bang Kyu?".

_"Woee Dio. Sini rada macet, jadi tunggu lamaan dikit gak apa-apa kan?"._

"Gak apa-apa, asal jangan kesorean."

_"Guwe sih bisanya nyampe jam 4."_

"Lu minta guwe gibeng, bang?".

Kyuhyun pake ketawa lagi. Liatin aja, Dio ntar siapin pentungan buat nakol Kyuhyun.

_"Becandaa becandaa! Liat ke belakang deh!"._

"Hah?".

"Bang Kyuhyun dah nyampe~ HEPI BETDEY YA DIOOOO~" Kyuhyun hore-hore sendiri. Ternyata dia udah dateng dari tadi.

Hening...

"Lu bikin lucu, bang?".

Kyuhyun kicep. "Tauk ah! Buru jalanin rencananya, kita ke Dongdaemun hepi-hepi dulu!" Dio langsung nyeret si Kyuhyun dengan anarkisnya. Pipinya ditarik.

"Emang ke Dongdaemun lu mau ngapain?".

"MAU JAJAN! GA USAH BANYAK BACOT LU UDAH IKUT AJA!" Dio mendadak galak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Udahlah Kris, ga usah galak-galak gitu. Cowo kalo masa pertumbuhan kan suka penasaran..." Eunhyuk nasehatin seorang Wu Yifan ampe kicep gitu. Baekhyun cuma mewek, trus dikasihin tisu ama Chanyeol. Gimana nggak nangis, orang dia diceramahin pake dibentak-bentak ampe 2 jam non-stop, ga ada yang berani bantuin pula, untung aja si Suho ngadu ama yang laen.

"Lagipula dia yang nonton yang kena masalah kok elu. Sok alim bener lu." Onew nge-jleb banget ngomongnya.

"Bang, woles. Anak orang ntar nangis :)" Jonghyun puk-puk Onew.

Kris cuma bisa mantengin si Jonghyun pake tatepan kesel. "Tauk tuh! Padahal sendirinya suka menuh-menuhin folder laptop, tiap malming cuma bisa mantengin keluar jendela, mendadak jadi pawang ujan!" Chen buka aib.

Ternyata oh ternyata, SEORANG NGO YIPAN ADALAH JONES!

"HEH, ACHEN, LU DIEM GAK?!".

"Hih! Mulut mulut guwe!".

"Udah, setop, Kris -_- Ni anak sama aja." Henry akhirnya ngejewer si Kris, trus diseret buat duduk, dikasih lanjutan ceramah dari senior, Part two.

"Tapi betewe, bang Dio kemana?" Kai nanya. Eaaak diperatiin euy! #plak.

"Tauk, habis ngomelin guwe dia tiba-tiba kabur..." Baekhyun masih sesenggukan. "Iya aja dah guwe, Baek! Bisa-bisa tisu satu dorm elu habisin!" Chanyeol ngomel. "Sabodo teuing, baju lu masih bisa guwe pake. SROOOOTTT!".

"ANYING! INI BAJU BARU GUWE!".

"Heeeeehhh!? JADI BANG DIO ILANG DONG ;A; HUWEHUWEHUWEHUWEHUWEHUWEHUWEHUWEHUWEEEEE!" Kai nangis guling-guling, padahal niatannya dia hari ini minta dimasakin ketoprak ama Dio.

Walah, ini mah mending si Dio ga usah pulang, bisa-bisa diperalat ama si Jongong.

"Telpon aja keles! -_-" Tao monyong.

"Oh iye yeh.." Kai buka telepon, liat tanggalnya...

"12 Januari..."

"..."

Heniiiiing...

.

.

.

.

"INI ULTAH BANG DIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KENAPA BISA-BISA-NYA GUWE LUPA?! ASDFGHJKL! PASTI DIA MARAH-MARAH SIAAAAL, PADAHAL RIBUTIN DIA SOAL ULTAH DIA AMA ANNIV KITA ITU GUWE SENDIRI KENAPA MALAH GUWE YANG LUPAAAAA?! HUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUUUUHHH!" Kai mewek lagi.

Semuanya tepok jidat.

"Udah kalo gitu elu cari dia aja gih!" Sunny tereak.

"Tauk! Gitu aja kok ribeut!?" Yuri ikutan gak nyantai.

Akhirnya Kai pergi meninggalkan rumah big brother #lah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ciloookk cilooookk! Cilok bakar, cilok goreng, cilok kuah, cilok isi~!"

"BANG CILOOOOOKKKKK!" suara ketjeh bin ajaib pun terdengar, bang Cilok itu langsung muter gerobak ke arahnya Dio ama Kyuhyun. "Kampret maneh, dek! Nama eike Haji Muhiddin! Bukan Cilok!" tu manusia paruh baya ngomel. "Halaaah biasa juga gitu kan! Kalo jualan bakso panggilnya 'abang bakso', kalo jualan batagor panggilnya 'abang batagor'! Gituloh!" Dio monyong-monyong.

Haji Muhiddin nepok jidat. "Udah ah dek! Lu mau apa?!".

_Galak bener -_-_ "Guwe cilok kuah! Lu mau apa bang Kyu?".

"Cilok goreng!".

"Okeh, cilok kuah satu cilok goreng satu, GPL! GAPAKE LAMA!" Dio langsung kasih duit, like a boss banget coba. Entah kesambet apa ni bocah mata telor(?), mentang-mentang dikerjain dia malah keheul kali ya.

"Lu yang traktir, Dio?" Kyuhyun hebring.

"Gak lah! Bayar sendiri-sendiri!".

Kyuhyun pun kecewa.

Bener-bener gak pake lama, tu cilok-cilok udah siap dimakan ama Kyuhyun ama Dio. "Anjir enak bangeut." Kyuhyun norak. "Norak lo, bang!" Dio nyikut Kyuhyun.

Betewe emang di Dongdaemun ada cilok ya?

Author: Udah guwe bilang, kalo jajanan Korea itu terlalu mainstream.

"Eh, hape lo bunyi tok!" Dio nunjuk Kyuhyun. "Ohiye. Eh, dari Kai!".

"Halo, item?" Kyuhyun ngangkat telpon.

_"EH, SIALAN LOE BANG! BARU NGANGKAT UDAH LANGSUNG NGEHINA AJA!"._

"Woles, Kyu! Kuping guwe ntar budek. Kenapa?".

_"Lu tau bang Dio dimana gak?!". _Kyuhyun langsung liatin Dio, Dio tau itu suara Kai. Orang Kai ngomong sambil tereak, suaranya kedengeran jelas banget malah dari luar. "Orang gw masih di tempat syuting Radio Star, gimana ceritanya guwe tau! Emang si Dio gaada di dorm?" Kyuhyun pinter boongnya, Dio langsung kasih jempol.

_"GAADA! BANG DIO KABUR DARI DORM ;A;"._

"APAAAA?!" Kyuhyun tereak ala sinetron. Dio nahan ngakak sambil makan. "KENAPA BISA?!".

_"YA GUWE JUGA GATAU!"._

"Coba telpon Dio gih!" Kyuhyun ngomongnya nyantai. Dio langsung nakol-nakol si Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun cuma nyengir doang. Dio buru-buru aja matiin hape, sebelum si Kai bener-bener nelpon dia. "Sialan ah, bang Kyu!".

"Emg lu kenapa tiba-tiba mau kabur seh?"

Dio monyong, "Guwe pengen ngerjain mereka. Soalnya mereka kan ngerjain guwe juga, pura-pura gatau ultah guwe. Apalagi si Kai -_- Dulu dia yang ribut sial."

Kyuhyun manggut-manggut. "Gitu tok..."

Habis itu Dio langsung nyalain hape. Baru nyalain langsung ditelpon ama si Kai. "Bang Kyu! Bang Kyu!" Dio langsung manggil si Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun ngerti, langsung angkat hape.

_"Haloh, bang Dio? Kok tadi ditelpon hapenya gak aktif ya?"._

"Dio guwe sandera, kalo mau dia balik, dateng ke Dongdaemun sini rame-rame, jangan panggil polisi, soalnya guwe takut."

_"WOE! DONGDAEMUN DIMANANYA?! LU SIAPA?!"._

"Tukang cilok."

KLIK!

"Anjir bang Kyu -_- Ntar kalo mereka beneran panggil polisi gimenong? Trus lu malah nyuruh mereka dateng rame-rame pula! UDAH GITU LU BILANG LAGI TEPATNYA KITA DIMANA! LANGSUNG KETEMU LAH KITA!".

"Udah selesai makan belom lu?".

"...Udahlah! trus nape?!".

"Nyok pergi kalo gitu."

"Lah?".

"Lu ga mau ketauan kan?".

"...Okeh dah! Suka-suka elu mau dibawa kemana!".

.

.

.

.

.

.

"BANG DIO DICULIK! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ;A;"

"WUAAAAADDDHH?!"

"Anying, kok bisaaa?!" Suho tereak-tereak. "Gatauu, tadi pas Kai nelpon yang angkat orang lain. Katanya disuruh dateng rame-rame, gaboleh panggil polisi, soalnya dia takut, habis itu mereka katanya di deket tukang cilok di Dongdaemun..."

"Apa-apaan? -_-" Sehun tepok jidat.

"Penjahatnya pengecut amet -_-" Tao protes.

"Daripada elu! Cuma gw bilangin ada setan langsung mewek!" Luhan ngakak.

"Udaaaaaah! POKOKE KITA KE DONGDAEMUN SEMUA! WE ARE ONE!" Kris tereak.

"WE ARE SOMPLAK!".

"Heh, yang bener! -_-".

"WE ARE EXO!".

Yang lain diem. Sementara anak-anak EXO langsung ngacir keluar semua.

"Siapa diculik?" Sungmin nanya. "Dio, katanya." BoA ngejawab. "Bang Dio unyuk sih, makanya diculik." Sohee malah ngakak gajelas.

"Tapi Kyuhyun kemana?" Minwoo nanya.

"Dia masih syuting Radio Star kan? Dia tadi sih telpon, dia pulang rada telat." Eric tidur-tiduran.

"Jangan-jangan dia diculik sasaeng fans lagi :v" Jessica komen. "Ciyusan? -_- Aih." Taeng jijay jijay sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita dimenong coba, bang? -_-" Kai nanya.

"Shindang-dong." Kris ngejawab.

"SHINDANG-DONG?! LU PADE MAU NYARI BANG DIO APA MAKAN DDEOKBOKKI?! UDAH GUWE BILANG DONGDAEMUN NGEYEL BANGEUT SEH?!" Kai emosi.

(Shindang-dong itu terkenal ddeokbokki-nya)

Emang kalo jalan-jalan, itu mending jangan biarin Kris yang nunjukkin jalan, apalagi member cina lain. Secara mereka gak tau semua jalan di Korea, Kris sosoan tau doang.

"Tauk! Pada ora mudeng semua, mending guwe pergi sendiri aja!" Kai langsung jalan ke halte. "-_- Iyee sori,sori!" Kris ga rela banget ngomongnya -_-

Kai hela napas. "Apa Dio kabur gara-gara kesel kita lupain ultahnya ya?" Chanyeol nanya sendiri.

Langsung hening semua...

Kai pundung lagi. "Guwe yang ributin dia, guwe yang ampe janjiin beliin bread talk buat dia, guwe yang ingetin soal anniv kita sampe dia ngomel sendiri, pada akhirnya pun guwe sendiri yang lupa. AMPUNI AKU CUYUNKKKK! ;A;".

"Walah, janji palsu loe, Kai! Wwkwkwkwkwk!" Chen malah ngakak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"BREAD TALKKKKK ;A;" Dio ngiler sambil mewek pas ngelewatin bread talk di Dongdaemun. Kyuhyun cuma bisa nepok jidat. "Bikin malu aja lu!".

"Hish! Padahal si Kai juga janjiin mau beliin guwe bretok (bread talk maksudnya), pada akhirnya lupa sendiri." Dio monyong, "Kalo gitu guwe beli satu trus GUWE MAKAN SENDIRI!".

"Guwenya?" Kyuhyun melas.

"Guwe bagi, soalnya elu kan inget ultah guwe bang :'D".

"Iiiii totwit! Lu mau beli yang mana, Dio?".

"Tiramisu dah!" tapi kita ntar makannya di dorm aja, biar pada nyesel ga inget ultah guwe, heuh!".

Perasaan si Dio dendam banget -_-

"Mbak! Beli yang ini, take away." Dio langsung nunjuk aja.

"Dikotakin?".

"Ya dikotakin lah, orang mau dibawa pulang, gimenong sih lu -_-".

Mbak-nya cuma bisa nyengir, akhirnya tu kue dikotakin. "Berape?" Dio keluarin dompet.

"Gratis."

"Hah, ciyus?".

"Ya nggaklah! Tuh harganya udah dicantumin, GIMENONG SIH LOE!".

Walah, si mbak-nya balas dendam. Dio cuma bisa kicep trus kasih duit. Berhubung duit pas, langsung aja dia pergi ngambil kotaknya.

"Terima kasih, silakan datang kembali."

"GAK BAKAL DATENG LAGI GUWE!".

Hari ini Dio kayaknya lagi dateng bulan...

"Lagi ultah pun banyak yang bikin keheul, sial banget sih guwe!" Dio geram sendiri, dinyolotin ama mbak-nya. Ya mau gimana lagi, orang dia sendiri yang duluan nyolotin, heheuh.

"Sabar, Dio.." Kyuhyun nepok-nepok si Dio.

Dio cuma bisa diem. Tiba-tiba kepikiran si item pesek, alias Kai. "Kai pasti bener-bener ke tempat tukang cilok..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aaaaaaaaa BRETOKKKKKKK! ;A;" Kai nempelin muka ke elatase. Yang lain cuma bisa nutupin muka. "Guwe gak kenal ni orang! Gak kenal!" Tao tereak sendiri.

"Lu mau beli, Kai?" Suho masih baik hati, cuma tetep aja dia malu.

"Iya, buat bang Dio. Guwe kan udah janji ama dia ;A; Eh mbak, beli yang ini nih, take away!".

"Dikotakin?".

"Ya iyalah! Namanya take away, gimana sih? -_-".

Mbak ini pun emosi. "Tadi juga ada orang yang beli, matanya gedek, sayanya dinyolotin juga ama dia, heuh! -_-".

Tring!

"Mata gede?".

"Iya, habis itu ada orang lain juga yang bareng dia, mukanya kayak licik licik gitu, heheheh."

"ITU PENCULIKNYA?! ;A;".

"Tapi masa penculik nyuruh Dio beli kue bretok? -_-" Lay tepok jidat.

"Okeh, makasih ya mbak ;A; Eh, tapi orang itu kemana ya?" Kai nanya.

"Gak tau, habis keluar mereka langsung jalan ke kanan."

"Oh yeh, maaciiihhh!" semuanya ngacir.

"HOY! BAYAR DULU, SIAL!".

"Ngutang!".

"NGUTANG PALE LO! ORANG GUWE CUMA KAMEO DOANG!".

"Iya... iya ._."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Udah berapa jem tu item pesek belom juga nemuin guwe.." Dio nunggu sambil nyeruput cendol yang habis dia beli ama abang-abang yang lewat. Tadi dia panggil 'bang cendol' abangnya gak terima. Udah gitu bilang lagi namanya Haji Muhiddin.

Perasaan jaman sekarang banyak banget yang namanya Haji Muhiddin? Yang punya ternak depan dorm Super Junior aja namanya Sugijono, bervariasi dong, jangan Haji Muhiddin doang. #curcol

"Yeileh, lu pikir Dongdaemun cuma segede daun kelor? -_-" Kyuhyun nyomot cendolnya Dio. "Kalo sampe jam 3 siang gak ketemu juga, pulang-pulang langsung guwe HABISIN dia!" Dio nunjuk-nunjuk jalan pake sendok.

Kyuhyun nyengir. "Betewe kenapa rasanya kayak FF Yaoi, ya? -_-".

Hening...

Author: Namanya KaiSoo day wkwkwk.

"Kampret maneh."

"BANG DIOOOOOOOOOOO! ;A;"

Dio langsung keselek cendol. _Hanjir, kok suaranya familiar banget yah?_

"BANG DIOOOOO! EIKEH KHANGEEEEEEN ;A;" Kai dateng-dateng langsung ngacir meluk si Dio. Cendolnya tumpeh-tumpeh kena baju Kai. Mampus.

Dio cuma bisa sweatdrop. "Kai, cendolnya..."

"GUWE GA PEDULI AMA CENDOL!" Kai mewek, "GUWE SORI BANGET BANNGGGG ;A;".

"Sori gara-gara ngerjain guwe? Lu pura-pura gatau ultah guwe kan?" Dio sewot.

"Bukaaan! KITA TUH BENER-BENER LUPAAAAAA! LUPA BANGETTTT!".

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

_ANJIR! GUWE UDAH KAYAK BOCAH BANGET NGOMEL-NGOMEL GARA-GARA DIKERJAIN MEREKA SEMUA, TAU-TAUNYA MEREKA BENER-BENER LUPAAA?! YAOWOH, KESAMBET JIN APA GUWEEEEEE?! _Dio ngeratap sendiri.

"...Nggak apa-apa..." Dio kicep.

"Trus bang Dio langsung dibebasin gitu aja? Bang Dio diculik kan?".

"...Yang nyulik ya si ini." Dio nunjuk Kyuhyun yang cuma bisa nyengir doang. "EH KAMPRET LU BANG KYUUUUUUU! PANTESAN ISI TELPONNYA SOMPLAK BANGET TERNYATA ELOE?!".

"Udah, ga usah emosi, guwe udah beli bretok neh!" Dio ngangkat bungkusan. "Hah? Guwe udah keburu beli juga..." Kai ngasih liat bungkusan punya dia.

"Gak papa mah, berhubung bentar lagi KaiSoo day, ultah kita sekalian aja rayain."

"Bang Kyu gausah dibagi kuenya!".

"ANJIR JAHAT LOE, KAI!" Kyuhyun protes. "Gamau tau, lu kan udah nyulik bang Dio, udah itu boong lagi, bilang lu masih syuting!" Kai getok-getok Kyuhyun pake hape.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hepi betdey Kyungsoo~ Hepi betdey Kyungsoo~ Hepi betdey hepi betdey hepi betdey Kyungsoo~".

"Hepi betdey tuyul~ Hepi betdey tuyul~ Hepi betdey hepi betdey hepi betdey tuyul~".

"ANJIR JAHAT LO SEMUA GILIRAN YANG DINYANYIIN GUE LANGSUNG DIKATAIN TUYUL!" Kai emosi, gebrak-gebrak lantai(?).

"Kan emang lu kayak tuyul wkwkwkw!" Shindong ngakak.

"Tuyul sispek! Bruakakakakka!" Key pake komen.

Kai nepok jidat, habis itu di-pukpuk ama Dio. Oh totwit.

"Gak make a wish nih lo dua? Lilinnya udeh nyala tuh!" Tiffany nunjuk 2 kue gede merek bread talk yang udah ada di meja. "Buru ah! Guwe pengen makan!" Sooyoung melas.

"Siapa dlo?" Dio nanya.

"YA ELU LAH!".

"Sial -_-" Dio ngutuk dulu, "Semoga guwe panjang umur, sehat selalu, makin unyu, makin tinggi, makin bidang, makin gantheng, EXO selalu bersama sampe berpuluh-puluh tahun kemudian, AMIN!".

"Amiiin amiin! Wkwkwkwk!".

"Makin bulet!".

"Ketek lo tuh bulet! -_-".

"Wokeh, giliran guwe. Semoga panjang umut, sehat sentosa, bahagia, makin gantheng, makin macho, bang Dio makin cintrong(?!), HunHan sering soswit-soswit-an (Sehun berisik kalo mewek!), BaekYeol gak banyak berantem (guwe menderita ngelerainya ntar), slogan 'WE ARE ONE' tetep dipake sampe berpuluh-puluh tahun kemudian, AMIIIIINNNN!".

"AMIIIN!".

"GUWE AMININ LU, KAI!" Sehun ngakak.

"Kita mah gak berantem broh," Baekhyun pake ngerangkul Chanyeol. "Bau ketek lo, Baek -_-" Chanyeol tutup idung.

"APA LO BILANG?!".

"KETEK LO BAU! NTAR GUWE GA NAPSU MAKANNYA NTAR!".

"DARIPADA ELO! GIGI PUTIH TAPI BAU DJIGONG!".

BRAK BRIK BRUK BREK BROK(?)!

Noh kan, berantem.

* * *

**Okeh, karena BaekYeol berantem, lanjutannya dihentikan #plak Wkwkwk. Walopun telat, Hepi betdey bang Dio, happy KaiSoo day, dan hepi betdey bangKAI! Semoga panjang umur sehat selalu bahagia dan keluarganya juga sehat :v**

* * *

TBC

Wkwkwk, sori lama apdet, mari bales ripiw dulu :D

**Yeollipop**: Wakaka, sori ya lama apdet. Authornya sibuk bikin FF di website lain juga wkwkw Kalo mau main trolley silakan pergi ke Carrefour ya nak :)

**Salyasone**: WKwkkw SMRookies mungkin bakal muncul, tapi ga banyak screentime, gak apa-apa kan? Kalo soal itu tanya aja ama dokter, guwe ga tau wkwkwk Hari ini KaiSoo dulu, laen kali HunHan :v

**lovara**: Tenang, KrisTao pasti dibanyakin XD

**Yeon-Sso**: Walah, nelen cabe :v Wokokokokok makasih cuk. Gimana kalo kakak elu sebenernya adalah sodara Baekhyun yang tertukar? #halah. Pak Sooman lagi sibuk, guwe telpon aja gak diangkat, wakakakak XD

**ravenilu597**: Kalo capslock jebol, pake shift bisa kok :v Gilek, orang jepang pada berani semua XD Anying, kalo Kai sampe pake gituan sih guwe ketawain sial. Nggak lah, gak tua mah elu :v cuma beda umur beberapa taun doang. Iyeh, fighting!

**Fifahdina01**: Kalo ngakak syukur deh wkwkwk Yeh, fighting!

**ArRuSwari96**: Loe telat? BERDIRI LU DEPAN KELAS! canda coy wkwkw Pakde Sooman sibuk, guwe telpon aja gak diangkat, sabar ya nak :v

**FSRifiqa**: TARARENGKYUH KYUH KYUH KYUH KYUH~~~

**Park Byun Joon**: Wkwkwkw maapkhan akuh nak :) Walah, kenapa malah Tekanan Batin Cinta? Yang bener itu Taeyeon Beli Cilok! #Salah

**PANDA2515**: Mhahaah! Gak apa-apa nak :v Taeng kayaknya lagi dateng bulan, jadi hati-hati nak. Kalo KaiHunTao, guwe bilang sih mereka bakal diupilin trus difermentasi sampe setaun :v Biarin, guwe mau bikin dia menderita dulu baru guwe kasih lope-lope ama Luhan. Biar dia ngerti apa artinya 'Bersakit-sakit dahulu bersenang-senang kemudian'. Tenang, tinggal guwe depak keluar dari FF aja wkwkwk FIGHTING!

**gichan98shin**: Wkwkwk maacih :D Yaowoh, ga ada bedanya wkwkw XD


	8. Chapter 8 - Siap-siap Trip to Indo!

Title: Anak SM Tinggal Satu Dorm!

Author: Lovelyminmin

Genre: Comedy, Friendship

Lenght: Chaptered

Casts: EXO-K, EXO-M, SNSD, F(X), DBSK, SHINee, Super Junior, Yoon Sohee, BoA, Kangta, Shinhwa gadok-gadok lah!

* * *

"Haah, kita bebas kerjaan ya tahun baru..." Andy ngipas-ngipas pake daun pisang bekas kue putu yang tadi dimakan ama Shindong. Member lain cuma manggut-manggut setuju.

Mereka semua bosen.

Ga ada kerjaan.

Gak ketemu temen seperjuangan(?).

Gak manggung.

Gak konser.

Gak ketemu fans. Ya kalo bisa jangan sasaeng, yang ada stress ntar.

"Kita liburan aja nyok, ijin ama babeh Sooman..." habis semedi 3 kali lebaran gak balik-balik di goa, akhirnya Minwoo kedapetan ide.

"Guwe aminin, Woo. Kalo aja babeh Sooman ijinin." Eric ngasih jempol, Minwoo dia aminin, dia emang ngarep bisa liburan kemana-mana, pada kenyataannya minta SIB (Surat Ijin Berpacaran, coret, berpergian.) aja susahnya setengah mati, nyari jarum di tumpukan tai sapi aja lebih gampang. Tinggal bejek-bejek kalo ketusuk tinggal ambil jarumnya :v.

"Kalo ga dicoba mana tau bang! Bisa aja kita dibolehin liburan kemenenong-menong yang kita suka itu kan kesempatan emas!" Hangeng berbinar sendiri. Yang laen manggut-manggut.

"Lu pade mau liburan kemana emang?" Taeng nanya. "Ke HAWAII!" Taemin cemungudh, kayak bocah baru dapet hadiah happy meals.

"Hawaii ngepet lu, duit dari mana? -_-".

"Kita kan udh kaya :v".

"Tapi guwe ga mau ke Hawaii!" Taeng ngotot.

Pas Taeng balik kepala, Taemin ambil kesempatan buat ancungin jari tengah, dalem hati dia emosi sendiri. "Gimana kalo kita ke Indo aja?" Kai ngusulin.

Mentang-mentang Kai punya kaos 'Damn I love Indonesia' -_-. Eh tapi nggak juga sih, dia kan demen ketoprak ampe maksa si Dio belajar bikin. Yang lain diem, mantengin si Kai yang udah ngeliatin semuanya pake tatepan berbinar kayak kucing jalanan ngemis ikan asin. Antara rasa kasian bercampur pengen nabok, nano-nano deh rasanya.

"Lu di Indonesia pengen kemana-nya?" Kangta ngupil, habis ngupil tu benda mungil berwarna ijo kekuning-kuningan itu disentil. Hinggap ke kepala Zhoumi. _Kampret maneh!_

"RUMAH AUTHOR! KOTA TUA! CANDI BOROBUDUR! PULAU KODOMO(?)! BALI! LOMBOK! TAMAN ANGGREK! KEBON RAYA! KEBON BINATANG! ANCOL! TAMAN LAWANG-ehh!" Kai ngabsen satu-satu.

Tapi kok yang terakhir aneh ya?

"Bukannya kodomo itu merek odol pas jaman guwe orok ya? -_-" Sehun garuk-garuk kepala, dia nostalgia. Dulu tiap liat di tipi kan ada iklan odol warna-warni, ada singa, ada jerapah, ada segala macem hewan. Trus lagunya 'kodomo, kodomo, teman baikku~'. Maklum, si Sehun pas kecil rada ansos (anti sosial), makanya tu odol habis dibeli langsung dicipok-cipok, dikasih makan, dikasih mandi, dibawa tidur, dibawa ke sekolah, pake dipamerin pula.

"Lu mau ngapain ke taman lawang, ntong? Mau pamer perut kotak ke bences? Rugi!" Zhoumi, habis keramas pake air kembang tujuh rupa (gara-gara upil Kangta), balik ngobrol lagi.

"Ngeheheheheheh~" Kai ngelus ketek.

"Trus lu ngapain ke rumah author? Gw bilangin yeh, rumah dia tu ada anjing ganas, serius!" Minho ciyus. Halah, si Minho mah bullshit, yang banyak anjing ganas itu rumah neneknya author, lu bayangin baru jalan kaki ke sana pasti langsung dikejar. Coba kalo ada emak guwe, tu anjing langsung digebukin pake jeruk malah.

Doggy guwe pan baik-baik semua, unyu-unyu, pinter, walopun rada bau, padahal udah dimandiin pake tresemme, heran guwe.

"Tapi gak apa-apa juga sih ke Indo. Guwe pengen beli supermi, biar kayak Raditya Dika, Cupdate!" Luna nyengir.

"Itu pop mie, oon!" Amber tereak. Si Luna emang akhir-akhir ini demen nonton Raditya Dika. Malam Minggu Miko dari season 1 ampe 2 udah dia abisin, sekarang dia tiap hari semedi 10 jem. Dia ngarep Malam Minggu Miko season 3 bisa nongol.

"Gapapalah, gapapa, guwe juga udh kangen Indonesia :v Batiknya itu lohh luar binasa, peci guwe yg dipake pas SuperShow 4 dimenong yehh?" Shindong langsung ngacir ke kamar, ngobrak-ngabrik lemari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

PRAK!

"Mampus lu mau keluarin kartu apa loe?!" Sehun ngakaknya cetar, habis nimpuk kartu spade ke lantai, dia ngikik sendiri kayak nenek sihir berhasil nyampurin bubur kacang ijo ama obat santet.

"Aih sial! Kartu lu bagus-bagus semua! :(" Chanyeol pura-pura mewek, ngeliatin kartunya sendiri yang payahnya aduhai.

"Halah! Lu mah gak jago main capsa, yeol! Lu lawan Sehun kalah langsung, main tepok ke lantai aja kartu dewa semua keluarnya! Wkwkwkwkw!" Suho ngakak. Bales dendam dia kayaknya, soalnya selama ini dia yang dinistain, sekarang giliran Chanyeol. Ya namanya adil, harus bergilir, jangan satu orang doang.

"Horeee~ Bang Yeol kalaaaah~ Uhuyyy~" Sehun nyorakin diri sendiri, akhirnya kartu yang berserakan di lantai itu diberesin ama Chanyeol. Sehun ngacir ke Luhan yang asik main iPad, mukanya serius banget, kayak bokap author berusaha masukin benang ke lubang jarum, itu tuh susaaaaah banget #plak. "Hai baaaang~ Bang, Sehun menang main capsa ama bang Chanyeol, gak kasih selamat ke eike?".

Luhan diem. Sehun dikacangin. Sehun sebel.

"Ih! Abang gak menghargai Thehun! :(" Luhan digoyangin. Sehun pake sosoan cadel. Ngakunya sih biar 'terdengar' unyu, tapi yang ada malah kayak bences ngegodain cowo ganteng. Suho ama Chanyeol nahan ngakak ampe guling-guling dari anyer sampe panarukan.

"Emang bang Luhan maen apa sih ampe lebih menarik daripada Sehun!?" Sehun akhirnya nyambit kepala Luhan pake sendal jepit Xiumin yang made in china, depannya gambar despicable me, eh bagian alasnya malah doraemon -_- (true story sendal author). "WOY BOCAH! LU NGAPAIN NYAMBIT GUWE SEH?!" Luhan emosi. "Ya habis bang Luhan gak peduliin eikeh!" Sehun manyun. Luhan mantengin dia doang, kemudian liat ke layar iPad.

Bisa ngerengek juga ni bocah.

Sehun ngintip ke iPad Luhan.

Dia lagi main temple run.

Dan dia jatoh ke selokan(?).

Padahal Sehun tau... Kalo Luhan ngincer buat ngalahin high score-nya si Kris, belom lagi gimana Luhan dendam ama dia gara-gara ngejekin dia main Pou (Dan si Luhan masih ngaku-ngaku manly, mainnya gituan).

Dan itu cuma tinggal 1 poin lagi.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHH! OH SEHUN NGADIONOOOOOOOOO!".**

"AMPUNI AQYU CUYUNKKKK! :(".

**"DIEM LO! GUWE GA PERNAH NGAKUIN ELU SEBAGAI PACARRR! PILIH MANA LOE?! TANGAN KIRI MASUK RS, TANGAN KANAN MASUK KUBURAN!"** Luhan ngajak adu jotos ternyata. Sehun keringet dingin. Kalo gini ceritanya mending dia ditinju Ade Rai, ditimpuk barbelnya Agung Hercules, plus nontonin beritanya Fenny Rose yang ngomongnya aja lemot bercampur puitis.

Akhirnya setelah minta keringanan, Oh Sehun Ngadiono mendapat hukuman dari Luhan berupa 'gak diajak ngomong selama 2 hari'.

Mampus aja si Sehun. Luhan emang tau kalo Sehun tuh (ehem) ga bisa hidup tanpa dia, makanya itu hukuman yang lumayan pas. Sehun gak ngomong ama luhan 2 menit aja rasanya udah gatel banget. Mana kalo Sehun ajak ngomong bakal ditambahin 'bonus' 2 hari lagi.

"Tau ah! Guwe bete ama lu! Beteeee! Mending pergi aja dah lo dari idup guwe! :(" Luhan tereak. Muka Sehun udah panik, cirambay bercampur bingung, pokoknya nano-nano deh, kayak topping es krim pizza hut yang Mix For Fun (maklum, authornya laper).

Kalimat terakhir Luhan ngejleb yah... Menusuk tepat di hati Sehun, bagaikan cilok dicolok sampai mata tercolok-colok(?)

_Ternyata selama ini bang Luhan benci guwe._

_Benci guwe karena guwe bikin dia gagal ngalahin bang Kris._

_Benci guwe karena guwe terlalu nepsong(?)._

_Benci guwe karena guwe terlalu berisik._

_Benci guwe karena dia ga bisa benci guwe. Eh kok jadi bingung sendiri -_-_

_Dan sekarang bang Luhan minta guwe menjauh dari hidup dia._

_Iya, guwe udah putus ama dia. _(Pacaran aja kagak! -_-)

_Tapi guwe ga bakal bisa move on._

**"WOY AUTHOR! INI KENAPA GUWE JADI BIKIN PUISI, BAJRETTTT!"**.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Babeh Sooman~" BoA masuk ke kantornya Sooman. "Yeh, kenape, nak? :v" Sooman ngejawab. Gayanya like a boss banget. "Ini kita kan lagi bebas jadwal, kalo kita liburan boleh gak?" BoA nanya, kedip-kedip mata, ngarep diijinin. Sooman garuk jenggot, dia mikir dulu. Mikirnya keras banget. Si BoA nungguin sampe bosen, akhirnya dia buka hape buat main pou.

1 jam...

2 jam...

3 jam...

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

"Nah, gini dia." Sooman batuk konidin.

"Habis seharian guwe nungguin, lu akhirnya jawab juga, beh? -_-" BoA sampe harus tidur di kursi yang ga ada empuknya sama sekali dan itu bikin punggung dia nyut-nyutan. Pas pulang dia udah siap nagih voltaren.

Sooman cuma bisa ketawa. "Tapi kalian mau pergi ke mana dulu?".

"Ke Indonesia."

Sooman mikir keras lagi.

.

.

.

Sehari berlalu lagi -_-

"Okeh, udah diputusin..." Sooman tepok tangan. BoA cuma bisa tepok jidat. Masa iya dia ngabisin dua hari cuma buat nanya doang? Anak-anak di dorm pasti udah ngerengek semua.

"Kalian mau perginya kapan?".

"Seminggu lagi." BoA ngejawab.

Mikir keras lagi si Sooman.

"UDAH SETOP AH BABEH! BURU JAWABNYA! BISA-BISA GUWE SEBULANAN TIDUR DI KURSI LION STAR MULU TAUUUU! :(" BoA ngerengek, sambil cirambay. Sooman cuma bisa tepok jidat. Ya emang salah dia sih, mikirnya lama banget. Ngalahin macet di jakarta pula lemotnya.

"Ya... Ini jawabannya..." Sooman kemudian bisik-bisik.

.

.

.

"Hah?".

BoA mangap. Setelah 2 hari dia tidur di kursi plastik lion star yang bahkan ga ada senderannya, setelah dia bangun tengah malem kalo-kalo si Sooman mau ngejawab, setelah dia dengan sabarnya nunggu respon dari si Sooman. Setelah dia bela-belain Pou-nya gak makan sehari...#lah

Cuma itu jawabannya?

Sialan bener coba.

_"Y"_.

Si Sooman cuma ngomong gitu.

"HANYING NYOLOT BANGET LU BABEH! LU KATE INI SMS, JAWABNYA DISINGKATIN GITU! PLIS, LU NGOMONG PANJANG LEBAR JUGA SUARA LU GA BAKAL ABIS KAN?! :(".

"O".

Walah, sialan.

"Babeh, bisa-bisa jidat lu guwe jadiin tempat main gundu -_-".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Teteh, gimana jawabannya?" Sohee langsung ngacir ke arah BoA, "Teteh sampe 2 hari gak pulang loh..."

"Mau tau dia jawab apa?" BoA nanya.

"Mau. Makanya Sohee nanya -_-"

"Nih jawabannya: 'Y'!".

Yang lain yang ikut denger langsung diem.

"Hah?".

"Jadi 'Y' itu artinya 'Ya', gitu?".

"HOREEEEEEEEEEEEE! ;A;"

BoA gondok.

"Eh tapi paspor guwe belom perpanjang..." Tao baru nyadar. "BURUAN PERPANJANG AAAAAAAAARRGHHH!" semuanya mendadak heboh.

"Nanti kita ga bisa ke Indo!".

"Nanti elu bakal ditinggalin di sini!".

Tao dikecam dari banyak arah. Sakit banget, muka Tao udah cirambay. "HUWEEEEEEEE! JAHAT LO SEMUA CUMA GARA-GARA PASPOR GUWE DICENGIN. Hikss Hikss!".

"Sabar nak, ntar babeh marahin semuanya :v" Kris puk-puk punggungnya Tao.

"ELU KAN BABEHNYA ACE! ELU SIAPA?!" Tao makin mewek.

Kris kicep untuk beberapa detik. Ralat dulu, "Sabar yang, ntar ayang marahin semuanya."

"Gitu baru bener."

Maksud lu apaan? -_-

Yang lain sweatdrop trus tepok jidat. "Tapi lu kan dari luar Korea entar susah perpanjang gak?" Kangin nanya. "Ya digampangin aja, tenang :v" Tao nyantai.

"Sekarepmu lah -_-".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Besoknya di kantor kedutaan...

"Hooo, gini tok kantor kedutaan di Korea..." Tao mangap-mangap sendiri. "Ga usah alay, Tao -_- Kemaren lu maksa guwe temenin elu ke kantor kedutaan sampe mewek cirambay. Kenapa ga minta si Suho aja coba, guwe juga manusia Cina balekong(?), mana tau aja sistem perpanjang di sini beda." Kris (yang diseret Tao kesini) ngomong panjang lebar.

"Tapi kan...Tapi kan bang Kris mukanya kayak satpam di perumahan guwe..." Tao alesan.

"APA LO BILANG?! SATPAM?! PEUHLIS DEH YA, GUWE LEBIH GANTHENG DARI SATPAM!" Kris nunjuk dada.

"Hiihhh! Maksud guwe tuh biar guwe merasa amaaan! Kalo ama bang Suho, bang Suho kan unyu-unyu lemah lembut bagai putri solo :v".

"Ngapain bego, dikata tu kantor isinya terroris? -_-" Kris tepok jidat.

Padahal yang tampangnya sangar hatinya hello kitty itu Tao, plus dia bisa wushu lagi, dipentok dikit bisa masuk UGD langsung.

"Udah bawa KTP, paspor lama, ama akte belom lu?" Kris ngingetin.

"Udaaaahh." Tao ngejawab kayak anak TK ditanyain udah mandi apa belom. Jawabnya pake kepret-kepret lengan lagi.

"Yaudah masuk gih, ntar lu antrinya lama."

Akhirnya tu dua manusia gantheng bin unyu(?) masuk ke kantor kedutaan. Rame banget, kayak pada ngantri sembako. "Rame bener ;A; Ini bisa-bisa 2 jem nunggunya." Tao cirambay. "Hadeh! Tinggal nunggu doang susah amat sih!" Kris ngegetok Tao, "Udah, duduk dimana kek! Jangan di tengah jalan."

Enak banget lo ngomongnya. Padahal kalo Kris nungguin si Dio ato Lay masak aja ngomel-ngomel.

"Tuh ada kursi kosong." Tao nunjuk dua kursi kosong.

Dan sebelahnya ada cewek cantik.

"Guwe duduk di situ." Kris maen ngacir aja. "ANJIR BANG LU MODUS!" Tao nakol Kris ampe jatoh habis itu ngacir ke depan.

"GUWE DUDUK DI SITU! POKOKE GUWE DI SITU!" Kris ganas, narik-narik kaki Tao kayak suster ngesot. Diliatin orang lagi. Untung ceweknya lagi sibuk main hape.

"Anjir bang, malu diliatin orang, bilang kalo lu pengen mainan power ranger nanti guwe beliin!".

"Sialan -_-".

Daripada harga diri seorang Ngo Yipan kandas, mendingan dia relain aja si Tao duduk di sebelah cewek cantik. Tao malah diem doang. Kris nyenggol si Tao.

**"HEH! LU SENGGOL GUWE BACOK LU!" **Tao tereak. Kris lupa dia punya prinsip 'senggol bacok'. Tapi kalo denger bacok si Kris malah jadi laper. Bacok itu kan BAnana COKlat.

Akhirnya karena ga mau dibacok pake tongkat wushu (kalo Tao yang lakuin mah bisa, bisa aja), Kris noel pundak Tao dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Eh, nyet."

Walah, udah ditoel panggilnya monyet lagi.

"Kampret -_- Yeh, kenapa bang?" Tao nanya.

"Lu ga mau modus?" Kris bisik-bisik.

"Emang kapan guwe mau modus? Orang guwe nyegah elu modus aja. Heran guwe ama lu bang, ganteng-ganteng tukang modus bikin jiji tau!" Tao bisik-bisik balik.

Jlebb...

Selama ini Kris ngemodusin Tao...

Jadi...

_SELAMA INI TAO NGANGGEP GUWE JIJI? ;A;_

Jejeeeeenggg

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lu dua apa-apaan sih? -_- Nempel-nempel mulu padahal ngomong aja nggak..." Tiffany jengah ngeliatin HunHan yang saling jauh-jauhan sekaligus deket-deketan.

Luhan pergi diikutin Sehun, Luhan pergi lagi, Sehun ikutin lagi. Luhan sih pengen banget ngomel tapi karena hukuman dia itu, dia ga boleh ngomong sama sekali.

"Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang..." Jonghyun hela napas.

"Sadar, tahun lahir elu sama kayak guwe." Luhan ngomong.

"Ohiya..." Jonghyun baru inget, tadi lupa. (YOU DON'T SAY? -_-)

"Weh, Luhan sini bentar dong." Xiumin manggil Luhan, Luhan langsung nyengir habis itu ngacir ke tempat Xiumin.

"BANG LUHAAAAN JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKUUUUUUUUU!" Sehun mewek, ngesot-ngesot ke arah Luhan, habis itu ditendang di muka.

Telak banget.

"Bonus 2 hari lagi." Luhan nambahin durasi hukuman.

Mampus.

Luhan pake kibas poni pula.

Sehun mewek cirambay, disamperin ama Kai yang lagi ngemil Lays.

"Kamu kenapa?" Kai sok baik. "Mau Lays tidak?".

Sehun akhirnya duduk, ngambil bungkusan Lays rasa Salya bakar. *Lirik SalyaSone*

"Ini apaan?" Sehun nanya lagi. Muka Kai langsung jadi Nicholas Cage. _UDAH GUWE BILANG LAYS! ORA MUDENG YA LU!?_

"Ini Lays, terbuat dari kentang asli dari gandum(?). Coba dimakan dulu :v".

"Kentang asli dari gandum? Lu mabok, Kai? -_-" Sehun sweatdrop.

Emang mabok kali ya. Tadi dia ditawarin minum smirnoff sama Kyuhyun sih...

Satu keripik melayang kedalam mulut Oh Sehun Ngadiono.

Dan air mata pun menetes.

"HUAAAAAAAA! PADAHAL DULU KALO SENGGANG BANG LUHAN SELALU NYUAPIN LAYS KE AKU SAMPE KESELEK-SELEK! HIKSS HIKSSS..."

"Hidup lu susah banget sih -_-".

"Lebih susahan bang Chanyeol kok, bang Baekhyun kan cepet banget kesulut api asmara, eh, amarah!".

"HEH DIEM LO BOCAH!" Baekhyun tereak dari dalem kamar.

Sehun pundung. Kemudian dirangkul ama Kai. "Sabar ya nak. Segalanya akan menjadi baik pada waktunya :) Yuk kita foto alay-alayan."

Ternyata Kai anak alay.

CKREK!

"Wanjir, kok idung lu makin pesek aja, Hun?" Kai udah nahan ngakak ngeliat hasil foto laknat yang baru aja diambil. "Tadi guwe ditendang bang Luhan di muka. Mana dia pake sendal jepit lagi, sial."

"YEY! KITA BERDUA PESEEEKKK :D".

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun bikin grup yang bernama...

**_'The pesek_ _brothers'_**_._

Jejeeenggg

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Okeh, ini giliran lu Tao, kalo petugasnya tanya lu apa-apa, jawab yang bener, okeh?".

"Iyee -_-".

_Tadi katanya gatau apa-apa, takut sistemnya gak sama!_

Tao akhirnya masuk ke dalem ruangan, ditemenin Kris. "Permios..." (permisi maksudnya).

"Mau perpanjang paspor?" petugasnya nanya.

"Gak! Mau perpanjang *piip* guwe! Ya paspor lah! Emang kesini mau ngapain lagi?" Tao mendadak nyolot. Petugasnya olohok beberapa detik. "Okeh, silakan duduk pak. Bisa dilihat akte, dan KTP-nya? Ini siapa ya?".

"Ya nemenin doang." Kris ngejawab.

"Nih..." Tao keluarin semuanya.

"Udah bikin SIM ama STNK?".

"SIM itu kan Surat Ijin Mencintaimu , kalo STNK itu Surat Tanda ciNta Kepadamu. Mintanya ama pacar dong!" Tao manyun.

Petugasnya nyesek. "Maklum saya lulusnya di STMJ, Sekolah Tinggi Mahasiswa Jomblo! Tapi kalo UKM ga pernah lulus!".

"Yang sabar ya bang. UKM itu apa ya?".

"UJIAN KESUNGGUHAN MENCINTAIMU! Guwe aja jomblo guwe mau sungguh-sungguh mencintai siapa? :(".

"Sabar ya bang, nanti pasti lu dapet pacar yang cakep dan baik plus pinter :)".

"Oke, jadi lu gak berkebangsaan Korea?".

"Iya. Tapi saya udah disini bertahun-tahun, jadi bisa kan?".

"Bisa, bisa aja. Wani piro."

"Hah?".

"Dia minta duit -_- Lu bayar lah."

"Ohh, oh iya.."

(Kalo perpanjang paspor harus bayar :v)

"Nah, udah di cek semua, tolong tanda-tangan disini."

"Dimana?".

"Disini nih nih!" petugasnya nunjuk idung. "Oh, abang fans saya tok sampe mau tanda tangan di idung? Tapi nanti kalo cuci muka kehapus sayang loh... Abang tau EXO? :v".

Nah lo.

Petugasnya tepok jidat. "UDAH TANDA TANGAN DI KERTAS INIIIIII!".

"Iyaa iyaa ._."

"Udah selesai, sekarang lu pergi ke tempat pas foto!".

"Ga mau tanda tangan di hidung?".

"PERGIIIII!".

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun pergi lantaran takut dicolok pake pulpen standart.

Untung pas foto-nya udah rada sepi, Tao langsung dapet giliran ga pake 10 menit nunggu. "Ayo Tao, foto yang bener!" Kris ngegumam.

"Jangan senyum ya." yang motret ngingetin. "1..2..3..."

"Say cisss~" ini Kris yang ngomong.

CKREK!

"Emm..." yang motret ngegumam, "Tolong jangan senyum, jangan peace sign, jangan monyong."

"AH TUH KAN GARA-GARA BANG KRIS HARUS FOTO SEKALI LAGI KAN!".

"YA ELUNYA YANG NGEYEL, DIBILANG JANGAN SENYUM SUSAH BANGET SIH!".

"Pokoknya bang Kris diem!".

"Fine!".

Yang motret lap keringet. "Oke, 1...2...3..."

Ckrek!

"Tolong jangan kedip ya. 1...2...3..."

Ckrek!

"Pak! Saya udah kebiasa kalo foto itu harus ada gayanya, kalo gini terus susah pak!" Tao protes. "Ya dek, tapi emang aturannya kayak gitu!" yang motret ikut protes. "Nah! Okeh, bapak potret terus ampe beratus-ratus kali juga ga bakal ada yang bener, saya jamin dah! Silakan habisin waktu, dan bapak liat yang antre udah banyak." Tao ngancem. Langsung kicep.

"MAU BOLEHIN SAYA NGEGAYA APA TU ORANG-ORANG NUNGGU AMPE SETAUN?!".

"...Baiklah saya bolehin..."

"YEEEESSSHHH!".

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Fufufu~ Foto paspor guwe unyu kannnnnn~?" Tao pamer-pamer paspor, sampe bikin Kris eneg sendiri. Tadi habis paspornya selesai diperpanjang dia nanya:

"Foto paspor guwe unyu kan?".

Tadi pas Kris baru keluar dari toilet dia nanya.

"Foto paspor guwe unyu kan?".

Dan tadi pas Kris nyalain mobil dia nanya.

"Foto paspor guwe unyu kan?".

Dan sekarang mereka lagi perjalanan pulang masih nanya aja, bikin Kris gondok. **"YAUDAHLAH APA-APAAN SEH! CUMA FOTO MONYONG SAMBIL PEACE SIGN AJA LU BANGGA! LU PIKIR ITU UNYU HAH?! ITU ALAY TAU GAK?! ALAY!"** Kris langsung banting setir gara-gara emosi.

Tao kicep, campur kaget, campur sedih, campur emosi. Rasanya bercampur-campur kayak buavita campur tipco campur nutrisari campur segar sari susu soda #lah. Karena efek dari segar sari susu soda, air mata Tao langsung tumpeh-tumpeh. "Jahat emang lu bang. Tau gini mending guwe naik angkot minta diculik aja." Tao ngegumam sendiri.

Ternyata segar sari ga cuma bikin 'tumpeh-tumpeh', bikin mabok juga.

Ya sarap banget lah, yang ada pada takut diculik ini malah minta diculik, mana ada yang mau terang-terangan nyeret anak coba?

Kris kaget sendiri dengerin Tao yang bahkan memilih diculik daripada diomelin ama Kris.

"Padahal tadi pas bang Kris ngebet pengen ngemodusin cewek cantik Tao langsung nakol bang Kris doang habis itu nyantai. Dalem hati tuh Tao sebenernya KEHEUL BANGET! PENGEN TAO JAMBAK AMPE HABIS KEPALANYA!".

"...Kepala ceweknya?".

"Bukan, kepala bang Kris :3".

_Mati guwe._

"...Lanjutin omelan lu."

Ya mendingan diocehin daripada dibunuh kan?

"Ya habis itu Tao cuma nanya sampe 4 kali aja dimarahin ampe banting setir! GUWE JUGA KEHEUL TAU GAK! ANTARA PENGEN NANGIS (emang udah nangis sih), MALU, SEDIH AMA TAKUT GITU LU BISA RASAIN GAK?! Oh iye lu ga punya perasaan lupa guwe."

Anjir sakit. Kris ampe ketohok sendiri.

_Pulang-pulang bisa-bisa guwe dikecam gara-gara bikin anak orang nangis, hadeuh gimana nih? Udah kemaren-kemaren guwe diceramahin ama abang-abang Suju lagi, hari ini jangan lagi. Masa iya guwe harus jadi Nikita Mirzani kedua, bikin kontroversi mulu?_

Kris ngebatinnya serius banget. Ya emang dalam suatu permasalahan, sebuah kejujuran itu yan paling diperlukan. #Eaaa #Supersekali.

"Tao, sebenernya... Bang Kris ga mau kamu tuh alay-alayan, ngegaya kayak ABG ga bener. Soalnya menurut penelitian di luar negeri kalo foto sambil majuin bibir itu tandanya gangguan mental. Kamu jangan gitu ya :(".

(Hayoloh, siapa yang suka monyong-monyong pas foto? Author sih ga pernah, malah benci banget wks)

"Bener toh bang? ;A;"

"Iya! Orang guwe liat di twitter!".

"ACIDAAAAKK ;A;".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gimana nak, udah tenang?" Kai masih nge-puk puk si Sehun. Sehun malah tiduran di paha Kai sambil ngemut milkuat coklat yang baru diambil dari kulkas. "Belom..."

"Tai." Kai tepok jidat, "KALO GITU LU MENDING MEWEK AJA LAGI, GUWE BENCI TAU GA AMA LO! BALIKIN TUH MILKUAT PUNYA GUWE!".

"Hih, gamauuu! Tadi kan elu yang relain milkuatnya buat guwe biar tenang!".

"NAH KENYATAANNYA LU JUGA GAK JADI TENANG, BALIKIN POKOKNYA!".

"Gamawwwwwww!".

"GUWE PUTUSIN HUBUNGAN _PESEK BROTHERS_ AMA LOE YA!".

"Hih! Yang pesek juga elu bukan guwe, kan tadi guwe cuma ditendang bang Luhan, peseknya kan cuma sementara. Daripada loe, **_PERMANENT!_**"

Kai nyesek.

Sehun mewek lagi. "Hikss hikss.. Padahal dari jaman blue band masih kalengan, belom ada gambar bocah gigit roti tuh guwe udah bareng-barengan ama bang Luhan, melewati hari-hari bersama, tersiksa bersama, seneng bersama, sedih bersama, cirambay bersama, nangkring di taman lawang bersama, tidur bersama, mandi bersama..."

"Eh gujis, itu jaman elu masih bocah ingusan bego, elu masih belom ketemuan ama dia."

"Ish! Yaudah sih! Jadi ilang kan suasanya romantisnya!".

"Belom pernah dislepet beha teh Yura lu?".

"Woe! Kenapa teteh guwe dibawa-bawa?!" Chanyeol protes. Kai cuma nyengir. "Weh tapi kalo kita ke Indonesia tapi ga bisa bahasanya gimana? Ntar kita disitu kayak orang bego lagi olohok doang sambil ngeliat sekitar." Dio nanya.

"Ya kalo elu ngebelo!".

"Sialan."

"Ya tinggal sewa translator aja tjoy." Lay gegulingan, "Gitu kok susah. Udah, kita packing aja dulu!".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baaaaaaaaang! Kaos guwe mana ituh yang 'I love Indo'!? Mau guwe bawa!" Kai tereak-tereak sambil muter-muter di kamar.

Kamar mereka yang udah bersih, dirapiin Xiumin langsung ancur jadi kapal pecah. "Anying, orang elu yang taro juga malah nanya ke guwe! Somplak ah loe!" Suho nyeret koper.

"BANJIR BANDANG BANJIR BANDANG!" Baekhyun ribut sendiri.

"Ini mah banjir baju. Orang satu kamar baju semua -_-" Chen ngelambai kolor.

Author: Elu enak banjir baju! Guwe banjirnya masuk rumah sampe ngungsi, ga bisa lanjutin FF!

"KITA PULANG!" Tao nendang pintu, masuk-masuk langsung angkat ketek kasih liat paspor, "GUWE UDAH PERPANJANG NEH!".

"Apanya yang diperpanjang? Itu lu?" Luhan langsung ditimpuk KTP.

"PASPOR!".

"Makanya ngomong jangan setengah-setengah! Kayak geri cokolatos cuma dibagi setengah nyesek kan?".

Apa hubungannya coba?

Kris cuma bisa tepok jidat ngeliat satu ruangan yang udah kayak... Susah dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, pokoknya ancur banget kayak di pabrik tekstil! (lah katanya susah jelasin -_-)

Baru beginian aja dia udah pusing gimana kalo nyampe Indonesia? Lebih berantakan lagi gara-gara macet?

* * *

TBC

Wahahaha, ini baru part 1 nya :v

Buat readers, eike minta maap banget ga bisa update cepet.

Jujur aja yah ni author, kadang-kadang suka males, ga mood ngetik. Soalnya yang author tau kalo membuat seni (ini juga termasuk seni, ga usah protes lu pada :v) itu harus pake hati, kalo nggak ya ga bisa bagus. Terus beberapa hari ini juga banjir, sampe masuk rumah author, listrik mati, ga ada sinyal, ya jadi ga bisa ngetik.

Makanya hari ini mumpung baru nyala, Author ngebut bikinnya, moga-moga gak ancur, wokeh? Mari bales ripiw dulu:

**Ravenilu597**: Eike kan frontal #wes. Haelah! Lu udah berapa kali baca ada snack Korea di FF, bosen! Lu katek gw gatau? Muahahahahah~ Guwe bukan muslim, jadi ga gitu tau :v Kalo cepet apdet sebenernya ga tentu juga yeh, ga janji gitu wkwkw

**lovara**: Buset! Mati guwe ngetiknya XDD

**ArRuSwari96**: Tauk tuh si Kai :v Kasian tuh

**SalyaSone**: Wkwkwkw. Gapapa, ntar Dio-nya marahin elu juga. Anjir ngeres lu wkwkw. Kalo lu baca chapter-chapter sebelumnya lu bakal tau. Makanya baca yang bener ya nak :)

**Tania3424**: Mhahahahah~ Pasti broh :v

**Kim-Soyou-0230**: Wah tengkyuh :v Ya emg bener sih. Soalnya kalo bikin seni harus pake hati, kalo nggak ntar jelek. Menghimpun mood gitu nak. Iyeh, fighting! :v Biarin, haters gonna hate wkwkw


End file.
